Crush or Love?
by Sorafanluver
Summary: Sora and Kairi were never too close until Namine gave a note to Sora. They both want the relationship to work even though sometimes trouble and problems come to them. They also want to help their friends with their own relationships. SxK and RikuxNamine
1. notes and revelation

**Fentongirl46: so here's another kingdom hearts fanfic from me so enjoy!**

**Sora:What do you mean enjoy the're gonna laugh about me like they did the other time.**

**Fentongirl46:Sora Sora Sora! This story is about Kairi not you so calm down she will be the one that will be embarrassed.**

**Sora:Why didn't you say so?**

**Kairi: Now you gonna ridiculise me?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own kingdom hearts. Why can't I?**

_**Crush or love?**_

_**Chapter 1: notes and revelation**_

A girl with blue eyes and auburn hair woke up in her room when her alarm clock went off. She then took a shower and put on clothes. She ate her breakfast and took all of her stuff and went to school.

''Hey Kairi!'' screamed a girlwho was at the end of the street. She ran to Kairi.

''Hey Namine!'' greeted Kairi.

''So what's up?''

''Nothing''

''You sure?'' Kairi nodded.

''And about a boy?'' asked the curious girl.

''Which boy? You don't mean...''she stopped as she started to stare at a boy. He had spiky hair and ocean blue eyes.

''The boy you're staring at. Sora!'' said Namine. She tried to pull her so they could get to class and not be late.

''Hey I wasn't staring at him!''

''Huh huh''

''Okay you got me, I'm attracted to him, it's not my fault he's so cute'' explained Kairi.

''I knew it! I knew it!''Kairi giggled. They got to their lockers and grabbed their stuffs and books and went to math. Sora was in that class and he was right beside Namine and at her right was Kairi. The class started and Namine turned to Sora and gave him a piece of paper she was writting on. Sora started reading it.

'I know someone who likes u!

Namine'

He looked at her and she winked at him. Kairi saw them and wanted to know what was going on, but she couldn't. The bell rang and Namine joined her.

''What were you talking about with Sora?'' asked the clueless girl.

''Curious aren't you? Well I said that I know someone who likes him.''

''What? Did you tell him who likes him?''

''No''

They were still walking and bumped into Tidus.

''Hey sorry Tidus!'' said Kairi.

''Don't worry it's okay!'' said Tidus as he stood up.

''So what's up Tidus?'' asked Namine.

''Not much! Hey what class are you going to after?''

''Hum I'm going to english.'' replied Namine.

''And I'm going to biology.'' said Kairi.

''So am I! '' exclaimed Tidus.

They walked trough the halls until Kairi stopped and so did Tidus and Namine.

''What is it Kairi?'' asked Namine.

Kairi didn't answer but looked in one direction. Namine looked and understood why she stopped.

''What is it Namine? ''asked the clueless boy.

''Oh just a major crush Kairi has, he just passed over there!'' pointed Namine.

''You're talking about Sora?''

''Yup!'' smiled Namine.

Then Kairi elbowed her.

''Ouch!'' screamed the girl who had just been hit.

''Why did you tell him?''

''Hey he's our friend, aren't you Tidus?''asked Namine givin him the eye.

''Yeah but I promise I won't tell anybody.''

''You better!'' Kair said angrily.

The bell rang and Tidus and Kairi went to biology.

They entered the class and sat at the back row in the left corner because just beside Kairi was Sora.

''Hey Sora!'' greeted Tidus.

''Hey Tidus! Oh and Kairi!'' he said as he approched.

''Hey!'' Kairi waved her hand.

Sora looked at her. He went in front of her and approched his face to hers.

''Hey Namine told me that she knew someone who likes me, and I was wondering since you're a close friend of hers and you might know who it is. Do you have any clue?'' said Sora.

''Yeah I know who it is Sora!'' said Tidus.

''And who is it?'' Kairi glared at Tidus.

''Hum... I promised not to tell! Sorry!''

''So if you promised Kairi promised too?''

The bell rang and the teacher silenced the students and started his class. Mr.Cloutier was young well he looked old but he was in his twenties. He had glasses and a mustache and beard. Kairi shook her head. Her heart was beating fast at the presence of Sora. Sora looked at her and saw her beauty that he never noticed and stared at her.

''Sora would you mind listening at me and stop drooling a the young lady sitting beside you?'' said Mr.Cloutier.

''Yes Mr.Cloutier!''

So after that he looked again at Kairi who was blushing as he was too. She turned her head and he turned his head to the front. He then turned it again.

''Kairi!'' he wispered.

''Huh!'' she turned her head and looked that Sora was talking to her.

''What is it?'' she replied.

''Mind if I have lunch with you?''

'' No! You can have lunch with me.''

The bell rang and the three teenagers walked to the cafeteria after they went to their lockers and grabed their lunches. They sat at a table and started to eat. Then Namine came and others like Selphie and Wakka.

''So Namine?'' started Sora. ''Mind if you would tell me who it is that likes me?''

''Sorry, promised I wouldn't tell.''

''Oh man it's gotta be someone in here.''

''It is someone in this table.'' said Kairi.

''Don't look at me I have a boyfriend.'' said Selphie as she gave Tidus a big hug.

The bell rang and they all went to their classes. Kairi and Sora walked together because they were both going to english class. They walked trough the halls and took their stuff and went to class. They entered the class and walked to the back and they sat.

Sora turned to Kairi. ''Hey is it okay if I go to your house after school?''

''Yeah it's alright.'' said Kairi.

The class passed and Kairi went to her locker and looked at her mirror. She then saw Sora who was just behind her. She turns around to see his face.

''What class are you going after?'' asked Sora.

'' Art why?''

''Just wanted to know.'' and he walked away.

''Okayy!'' said Kairi to herself.

The bell rang and she walked to her next class. She entered and saw Sora with an empty place besides him. She looked at him as he was making signs that the empty place was for her.

''Thanks'' said Kairi as she sat. The class went on as the bell rang. She stood up and walked to her locker, she took her backpack and closed her locker. She went outside the school and saw Sora waiting for her. They walked and Sora took Kairi's hand in his. She then blushed when she felt his hand in hers. Sora looked at Kairi and noticed she blushed. They soon arrived to her house and entered. The living room was very clean compared to Sora's living room (he he I just wanted to write that). He sat on the couch and looked at the photos that were everywhere. Pictures of Kairi when she was young or a baby were on the walls. Kairi went to the kitchen and served some coke for both of them. She gave the coke to Sora and he took it and drink all of it. Kairi laughed.

''Why are you laughing?'' asked Sora to the laughing girl.

''You sure were thirsty.''said Kairi.

''So why did you want to come to my house anyway?'' asked Kairi.

''Well I never came to your house and I wanted to spend the evening with you.''

''Why with me?''

''You're an interesting and beautiful girl. I wanted to know more about you.''

''So do I. I wanted to know something that's been bothering me. You know there's a girl who likes you and if you knew who that girl was what would be your reaction?'' asked Kairi.

''Well if that girl was the one I love well I would date her but if she wasn't I would tell her I'm sorry cause I love someone else.''

''Who do you love?''

''Huh? Hum that's a secret!'' said Sora.

''Oh come on tell me!''

''No! I won't tell!''

''Okay but since when do you love her?'' asked Kairi.

''Today!''exclaimed Sora.

''Why don't you tell the girl that you love her?''

''I don't know! What if she doesn't love me?'' asked Sora worried.

''Then I don't know.'' said Kairi.

''Hey I wanted to tell you something important!''

''Well go!''said Sora.

''Well it's about the girl who likes you.''

''Are you going to tell me who likes me?''

''Yeah but I want to ask you something before. What do you think of me?''asked Kairi.

'' You're a beautiful girl and a great person to hang out and a girl who makes me laugh and if we loved each other I would go out with you.''

''Okay I sure am a lot of stuff so I was gonna tell you who likes you. So the girl who likes you is...''

''Hi Kairi had a good day? Oh I see you invited Sora. Is he the Sora that...''

''Mom please I'm okay now go do your stuff.''

**Fentongirl46: So first chapter finished. How was it?**

**Sora: Hey I want to find out who's the girl who likes me!**

**Kairi:How come I love him?**

**Sora: Hey how come I'm at her house?**

**Kairi: How come he gets to come to my house?**

**Fentongirl46: Enough you're getting on my nerve both of you! Now I write so I decide who does what who like who and all of that!**

**PLZ R&R**


	2. Couple and a new girl

**Sorafanluver:Hey I got 5 reviews thanks! I found that it was annoying the ''hum'' so I replaced the chapter and added which person is talking. I guess I didn't realize it was annoying but the're not there anymore. I did change my name because of certain reason so now it's Sorafanluver!**

**Sora: Hey go on with the story. I want to know who I love.**

**Kairi: Yeah!**

**Sora, Kairi andthe other ones who are in the story start a mob with forks since they're not farmers and run after me.**

**Sorafanluver: Woah so here's second chapter. You guys enjoy while I save myself!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did I would have Kh2 on sale by now!**

**Crush or love?**

**Chapter 2: Couple and a new girl**

''Hey I gotta go see you tomorrow! bye!'' said Sora and was ready to open the door but Kairi took his hand that was on the dooknob.

''Please don't leave I want to tell you! Let's go to my room so my mom won't bother us.Please.''Kairi said and made a pout. Sora couldn't resist so he decided to stay. ''Okay but make it quick!''

Kairi and Sora walked upstairs and then into a hall painted in lavender. The last room was Kairi's bedroom. Kairi turned the doorknob and opened the door. They walked in and sat on her bed. Sora looked around, the walls were painted in light pink, photos stuck on the walls from her friends including him. He then looked at Kairi.

''So you were gonna say?'' asked the brunette.

''Oh yeah I forgot, so I wanted to say that I'm the one who loves you.''Kairi said talking a big breath before.

Sora stood up in shock of what he just heard. He rushed to the door.

''Hey I gotta go sorry bye!'' and he went downstairs and exited the house. He ran away and went directly to his best friend's house. He knocked the door and Riku answered him.

''I...gotta...talk...to you!'' he said as he breathed for air.

''Hey come in!''

He entered his house and both of them sat on the couch.

''So what do you want to talk about?'' asked Riku.

''You see there's this girl who told me that she knew someone who liked me. Than I asked Kairi if I could go to her house after school and she said yes. She asked me if I love someone. I said yes but I didn't tell her who. Then her mom cut her off when she was about to say who loves me. But I was gonna go when she struggled for me to stay so I agreed and we went to her bedroom.'' explained Sora.

''So what did the two of you did in her bedroom?'' asked Riku smirking.

''Riku! Stop it! So as I was saying we sat on her bed and she told me that it was her and then I ran away here to talk to you!''

''Why did you freak out?''asked Riku.

''Cause I love her too!''

''Man you gotta apologize to her and tell her your feelings!'' said Riku.

''Man it's not that easy! I'm gonna blush like hell and words won't come out of my mouth.''

''Yeah but it's sure is intelligent if you want to go out with her!''

''I guess you're right! I'll tell her tomorrow''said Sora.

''Mind if you present me to Kairi? If she's gonna be your girlfriend she's gotta be hot!''

''Shut up, she is hot and don't talk about her like that!''

''Geez okay I'll stop!'' said Riku

''Hey I'm gonna head home okay? Bye!'' said Sora as he stood up.

''Sure whatever!'' said Riku even though Sora didn't hear him because he closed the door at that moment.

Sora' s Pov

I was walking to my house as I thought about all that had happened in Kairi's house. It just seems weird that the girl I love loves me. Since always the girl doesn't love the boy but he does. I just realized that I love her today and then I know she loves me. Okay so tomorrow I gotta tell her my feelings. I realized I finally arrived at my house and was in front of the door. I opened the door and slammed it so hard. I collapsed on the couch, took the remote and turned on the TV. I changed the channels and didn't find out something good so I turned it off and sighed. I stood up and saw my mom coming towards me.

''What's wrong honey?'' asked my mom.

''Nothing really I should be happy but I gotta do something tomorrow and it's stressing me out so much!'' I said.

''And what do you have to do?''

''I gotta tell my feelings to Kairi!'' I said.

''Oh Kairi! The girl who loves you?'' I turned around.

''How did you know it?''

''Well she stares at you sometimes when I drop you off at school!'' she said.

''Okay I'm going to the computer!'' I walked the stairs and went into my room that was painted dark blue. I sat on my chair and turned on the computer.I went to sign in to my msn. Riku was online, so was Kairi and other people like Donald? What the? Oh yeah I remember he had msn.

**(L)$0RA(L) Luv u too:Hey Riku how r u?**

**BaD BoY 4 LiFe:Fine and u?**

**(L)$0RA(L) Luv u too:Yeah hey I'll invite Kairi over to the conversation kay?**

**BaD BoY 4 LiFe:Yeah fine!**

**PrInC£$$ KA!R! (L) $0RA was joined to the conversation**

**(L)$0RA(L) Luv u too:Hey Kai what's up? Hey I'm really sry bout before sry I was shocked**

**PrInC£$$ KA!R! (L) $0RA: No worries it's okay!**

**BaD BoY 4 LiFe:Hey I'm Riku nice to finally meet u!**

**PrInC£$$ KA!R! (L) $0RA:yeah Sora talked to u bout me?**

**BaD BoY 4 LiFe: Oh n a lot more don't worry:D**

**PrInC£$$ KA!R! (L) $0RA:More? what do you mean?**

**(L)$0RA(L) Luv u too: Riku!**

**BaD BoY 4 LiFe: Sry gotta go hee hee:D**

**PrInC£$$ KA!R! (L) $0RA:Bye!**

**(L)$0RA(L) Luv u too: Yah bye so u won't cause trouble any more! Hey I g2g 2 so bye hey n I want to talk to u at lunch! bye! (K):P**

**PrInC£$$ KA!R! (L) $0RA:kay bye!**

I sighed and turned the computer off. I changed in a boxer and a blue t-shirt and went to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next morning I woke up on the floor. I scratched the back of my head and rubbed my eyes and stretched myself. I went into the bathroom and took off my clothes and took a shower. After I changed myself with blue jeans with a loosened black belt and a white ecko t-shirt. I walked downstairs and ate my breakfast. After I finished it I took my keys and my backpack and went to school.

**Kairi's POV**

I was at school with my friends and I was searching for Sora. I looked everywhere and found him. He was walking peacefully. I turned around facing Namine. She seemed lonely like I was but she was always joking around. I think this year she's gonna have someone for her. The bell rang and I hurried to my class. I was going to english. It's so boring it's always the same thing. But Sora is in that class, luckily we still talk after yesterday! I sat myself in the middle and waited for the class to start. Sora sat beside me.

''Hey!'' said Sora.

''Hi!''

The bell rang and the teacher entered the class.

''Attention everyone! We have a new student today. Her name is Rikku.'' the teacher said. A girl entered the classroom.

I looked at Rikku. She had green eyes with swirls in them and had blonde hair. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with 'princess' written on it. She had a white skirt and Fresh shoes. She suddendly winked at every boy in the class. she went to sit in front of Sora since there was an available place there. The class started and she turned around. She passed a paper at Sora. I gave her an evil glare and she just winked at me. Then I saw Sora writting on he paper and returning it to her. She read it and writting and passed it again to Sora.

Sora's POV

I read the paper it said' hey do u luv someone?'. I wrote yes and returned it to her. Then Kairi looked at me.

''Hey what's up?'' I said whispering.

''No nothing!''

''Kay if you say so!''

I turned facing in front and saw Rikku giving the paper back. It said 'who is it?'. I wrote ' A beautiful girl I love ' and returned it to her. She sighed and put it in her pocket. I think she was trying to flirt with me.

Now it was lunch and I joined Kairi to the table and sat.

''Hey Kairi I really need to talk to you about yesterday. First I'm sorry cause I ran out it's because I...'' I was cut off by Selphie who was with Tidus.

''Hey you two!'' said Selphie.

I looked at Tidus and mouthed '' Go I gotta talk.''

He understood and pulled Selphie away with him.

''So I wa saying that I'm sorry because I ran out because I was shocked when you told me you loved me and you know why? Because I love you and I'll prove it by doing this.''

I leaned and brushed my lips with hers . It was a deep passionate kiss.

**Sorafanluver:Hey so how was it?**

**Sora: I'm so hot that girls love me.**

**Kairi: Sora! shut up! Did you eat tuna for dinner cause your breath smells like tuna?**

**Sora: Huh? Really? Where is the listerine when you need it? Help !**

**Kairi: Stop it it's a lie.**

**Sora:I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT KAIRI!**

**Sorafanluver: Many thanks to Nikki Satoshi and RuinsofTikal for making me realize that the hum problem was annoying. And for telling me to put the people who is speaking. many thanks!**


	3. Two dates become a double date

**Sorafanluver: Hey it's my third chapter caus it ain't finished if you thought so. And actually there's gonna be RikuXNamine cause RuinsofTikal mentionned it. So you might expect them together.**

**Sora:Hey you cut between my kiss with Kairi!**

**Kairi: And I actually thought you cared about me!**

**Sora:Wait I do care for you is just that you kiss so well!**

**Kairi:(blushes) Really?**

**Sora: Yup!**

**Riku:Hey you two what's up?**

**Sora & Kairi: Nothing**

**They started to laugh.**

**Riku: Hey what's so funny?**

**Sora and Kairi: Riku and Namine sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G...**

**Riku:Why I'll get you two!**

**Sora:Hey you made me remind the thing about the tuna earlier. I'll get you Kairi!**

**So Riku starts running after Sora who runs after Kairi.**

**Sorafanluver: (sigh) Friends!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! If I did I would have KH2 on sale by now! P.S. There's a rumor that the game is going on sale September 14!**

I separated from him and wonder how comes he loves me? Didn't he love someone?

''What's wrong?'' he asked me.

''Didn't you tell me you loved someone?''

''Yeah it's you that I love duh!'' he said.

I punched him on the side od his shoulder.

''Ouch! That hurt''

''And your point is?'' I asked him.

The bell rang and we separated each other to go to our lockers. I was going to P.E. I was still living the moment we had together earlier. I took my uniform and went to the changing room. I finished putting it and went inside the gym. And there was Sora and Namine. I rushed towards them.

''Hey you two!'' I exclaimed.

''Hey Kairi!'' they said in unison.

''Sora told me, it's so cool!'' said Namine.

''Already? well I guess I'm lucky. Hey but do you like someone?'' I said.

Her face saddened and she said '' Yeah but he's in the 10th grade so he probably doesn't notice him.''

''What's his name?'' asked Sora.

''It's Riku.''

''He's my best friend! Maybe I could present him cause he's single!'' exclaimed Sora.

''Really? I would appreciate that so much! Thanks!'' said Namine who was smilling.

The class started and we had to run in the woods behind the school. Namine and I were running together. Then I fell and stood myself up. I had a few bruises. When we returned, I went to the changing room and changed myself and then the bell rang.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was time to go home. Then I saw Sora waving at me saying to me to come over where he was. So I came over and there was Riku too.

''So Riku that's Kairi! and the other way too.'' said Sora. I saw Riku elbowing Sora.

''So Riku I was wondering if you liked someone?'' I asked.

''Uh yeah she's in the same grade as you but I don't think she notice me.'' he said. I thought it sounded familiar. Namine said the same thing.

''And what's her name?'' askes Sora.

''Eh I think it's Namine.'' said Riku.

''What if I could get you a date with her?'' I asked and Sora put his arm around me.

''It's great but what do you want in return?''he asked.

''Nothing! I'm only doing a service.'' I said.

''Okay but I have to go so bye!''

We waved at him and Sora and I went walking. After I arrived at my house Sora gave me a quick kiss and said ''Bye I'll call you when I get home.''

I entered my house to find no one so I was going to search for a snack when the phone rang. I picked up the phone and said ''Hello?''

''Hey Kai I missed you!''

''Oh hey Sora! I missed you too.''

''Hey I was wondering if we could go to the movies as in a date?''

''Yeah sure! But first I gotta call Namine kay? Then I'll call you.'' I said.

''Kay I'll be waiting bye!''

I hung up and called Namine.

''Hello? '' she said.

''Hey Namine I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with Riku?''

''You bet I would how did you do it?''

''Simple but I'm not gonna tell you, you just gotta find out on your own.'' I said

''Kay bye tell him to pick me up at seven.''

''Bye!''

I hung up and called Sora.

''Hey pretty boy!''

''Hey beautiful girl so what time do I pick you up?''

''Hum seven. Call Riku and tell him to pick up Namine at seven kay? I'm gonna go pick my outfit for our date bye!''

''Kay bye! love you!''

I hung up and screamed. I ran upstairs and searched through my closet. After like two hours I found something. A black tank top with a black jacket with short sleeves and a white mini skirt. It was soon seven and sora was knocking. I went downstairs and opened the door to reveal Sora with his hands behind his back.

''Hey Kairi so are you ready cause you look incredibly sexy.'' I blushed.

''Yeah but what's behind you?''

He quickly revealed his left hand with red roses. I took them and put hem somewhere safe. He then revealed his right hand with a necklace. It had a silver heart with diamonds around it. In the back it said

'To the beautiful girl I love Kairi.

Sora'.

I gasped and he put it on me. I closed the door and we walked to the movies.

Normal POV XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Namine and Riku were walking to the movies too. They suddendly bumped into Sora and Kairi.

''Hey sorry! Hi you two! Oh my gosh are you on a date?'' said Namine.

''Yeah.'' said the other couple in unison.

''First date huh? Going to the movies? We might as well make this a double date.'' said Riku.

''Yeah I guess so.'' said Sora.

''Why don't we go to the restaurant?'' asked Namine.

''Yeah sure!'' said the three others.

So they went to the restaurant beside the movies. They found a table and went to sit. Kairi was beside Sora and in front of them were the other two. They took the menus and searched what to order. They ordered what they wanted and then they started to eat.

''So how's it been with you two lately?'' asked Namine.

''Hey we just started going out today!'' said Sora.

''Yeah I agree with Sora but it's been great. Did you see the necklace he gave me?'' Said Kairi as she showed her necklace to Namine.

''Wow it's beautiful! You're so lucky.''

After a moment Namine went to the bathroom so did Kairi.

''So Riku you haven't talked a bit. Why?'' asked Sora.

''Sincerely I don't know, I guess it's because we don't know each other much.''

''Yeah but you could ask what she likes.'' said Sora.

''I guess you're right.''

''I'm always right Riku.'' said Sora and they laughed.

Namine and Kairi came back and sat on their seat.

''You girls finally finished in the bathroom, it was time.'' said Sora.

''Shut up Sora!'' said Kairi.

''So Namine, what are our interests?'' asked Riku then Sora gave him a thumbs up.

''Let me see, gee I don't really know girls things, well mostly''

''Favorite sport?'' asked Riku.

''Hockey has the hot guys, so hockey.'' replied Namine.

They went on like that all night until they realized it was time to go home.

''Hey I gotta go home, would you mind walking me home Riku?'' said Namine.

''Yeah but first I gotta pay the receipt.''

So he paid the receipt and they separated into two groups. Sora went on walking with Kairi.

''So you liked it?'' asked Sora.

''Yeah especially being with you!'' said Kairi as she gave a hug to Sora.

''Hey there's your home!'' pointed Sora.

''Oh yeah you're right. I really enjoyed this date thanks.''

''You're welcome'' said Sora as he gave her a goodnight kiss and left to go to his house.

And the other group...

''So there's my house! Thank you Riku. It was nice meeting you.'' said Namine.

''Yeah the same here. So bye!'' said Riku then he kissed her and left.

**Sorafanluver: So how was it?**

**Sora: Actually great but what about he movie. We just went to the restaurant with a Hot and Sexy Kairi.**

**Kairi: (blushes) I guess I am.**

**Riku:Geez you guys are getting on my nerve. How did you know that I was going to be with Namine?**

**Sora and Kairi: Duh! Sorafanluver mentionned it at the beginning. Duh!**

**Riku: Okay I get it!**

**Sorafanluver: So plz R&R!**

**Sora: And tell me how sexy I am!**

**Sorafanluver:Shut up Sora. (taking a shovel and hitting his head with it.)**


	4. Party invitation

**Sorafanluver: Hey it's me again! For chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Sora:Here we go again!**

**Kairi:Yup another day with Sora!**

**Sora:Hey Kairi look over there. It's the guy of your dreams!**

**Kairi: Dumb ass you're the guy from my dreams.**

**Sora:I am? How come you never told me? (Hugs Kairi and kisses Kairi for like an eternity.)**

**Sorafanluver:Hey go get a room!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I never will!**

**Crush or love?**

**Chapter 4:Party invitation**

I entered my house. ''Yes!''

I ran up the stairs and let me fall down on my bed. It was my first date with Sora. I was so happy that it went well. Well I better get to sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

The next morning I was at school and saw Sora with the new girl. I was so angry. I walk past them and went inside the school. I heard Sora scream my name and felt that he took my wrist so I turned around.

"So you forgot about me just because of that... girl?" I pratically screamed.

"I was just being friends with her cause she's new here."said Sora. He leaned closer and he brushed his lips with mine. Everything that just happened, was like it never happened. We separated and he looked at me. People were whispering but I didn't care.

"Kairi, I will never leave you for her because I love you. I promise I won't leave you. " he said.

I stood there looking at him. Then I saw Rikku winking at me like nothing ever happened. Then the bell rang. Sora walked with me at our next class that was English. We sat beside and Namine joined us.

"What happened? The whole school is talking about you two."asked Namine.

"Nothing, don't worry it's okay now." I reassured her.

"Kay! "

"Hey how's it been with Riku?" asked Sora.

"I haven't talked to him yet."

"And how was last night when you walked together?" asked Sora.

"Actually great!" said Namine with a smile.

The class started and I waited and waited until the bell rang again.

"I wonder where's Riku?" I said to Sora.

"Actually he's over there already with Namine. And apparently the're kissing, so they already might be going out together." said Sora as he pointed to them.

We began to walk and then Rikku came in front of us making us stop.

"Hey I'm having a party saturday. And I'm giving invitation to you two. The adress is there all you gotta do is present. Okay? Well that's all sorry for bothering you!"said Rikku.

She left and we continued to walk to Riku and Namine.

"Hey seems you two are going out huh?"said Sora.

"Yup, thanks for yesterday!" said Riku.

"Don't worry it's okay." I said.

"So did you two get invitation to Rikku's party?" I asked.

"Yeah! It seems Rikku's cousin is planifing it." said Riku.

The bell rang and we separated. I went to my French class. I had taken French classes to learn a new language. So I entered the class and sat beside Selphie who took that class too.

"So I heard the rumor. Is it true?" asked Selphie.

"Yes it's true. So are you going to the party saturday?" I asked.

"Yeah so is Tidus." she replied.

Sora's POV

Aw man... what is wrong with me? Why come I can't do anything right? At least I resolve it by kissing her and promising that I would never leave her. And now there's this party. I don't even know if she's going. Well I better pay attention to the teacher cause I have a test next class. After a lot of minutes of boringness, the bell rang and I immediatly went to my locker and grabbed my lunch bag. I hated eating cafeteria food. It' so disgusting. Then I met up with Riku who was waiting for his dearly girlfriend. And I waited for Kairi even if they come together like always. I saw them approach and I went to give a quick kiss to Kairi. We then searched for our usual table and sat, and started to eat.

"So Kairi, I was wondering if you were going to Rikku's party?" I asked her.

"Only if you come with me." she said than grabbed a bite of her sandwich. I already finished my sandwich and ate cookies. I grabbed one cookie and shoved it in Kairi's mouth. She enjoyed it.

"They are so good. But next time don't shove it like that. Okay?" she told me.

"Okay Kairi if you say so." I said then she kissed me and I returned the kiss. Riku, Namine, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were looking at us.

We blushed and then we laughed. The bell rang and it was soon our next class.

XxXxXxXxX

It was soon saturday. I went to Kairi's house and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Kairi. Her hair was loosened and she was wearing a blue tank top and a black skirt. She closed the door behind her and we started to walk. I wrapped my hand around her waist and we went walking until we arrived at a house which had loud music and people doing crazy stuff, smoking and drinking. We entered and it seemed that Namine, Riku, Selphie and Tidus were already there. Then Rikku rushed toward us.

"Hey you two enjoy the party oh and this is my cousin Yuna." said Rikku as she presented her cousin.

"Nice to meet you Yuna, I'm Kairi and this is Sora." Kairi said.

Then we went to where Riku and the gang were.

"Hey Sora you came!" said Riku.

"Yeah!" I said. Then Riku stood up and went upstairs to the bathroom. No one knew what would happen there.

Riku's POV

I went upstairs and I searched for the bathroom. Then I saw Rikku there, she wanted me to approach. She took my wrist and led me to a bedroom.

Namine's POV

I went upstairs worrying what happened to Riku cause it's been ten minutes since he went upstairs. I opened a door and there he was with Rikku sitting on the bed.

"Riku how could you?" I said as tears were starting to fall.

"Namine, this isn't what it seems." he said.

"He's right I was showing him some drawings I made. I felt like showing them to someone. Look my drawings are here. Just for proof." said Rikku.

"So you weren't doing anything else?" I asked.

"No I promise you." he said as we exited the room and went downstairs. Even if Riku never went to the bathroom.

Kairi's POV

"So what do we do now?" said Sora in a kind of sexy voice.

"Don't know but I'm in need of your kisses." I said as we started to kiss until Yuna interrupted us.

"Hey why don't you go outside? The sight of the stars is great." said Yuna.

"Sure... but we want to stay inside." said Sora.

" Hey um Sora I kinda need something to drink." I said.

"Sure. Wait here." he said as he went searching something to drink.

Sora's POV

I went searching for something to drink but I couldn't find anything. Everything was spilled on the floor. Rikku then came.

"Hey if you're searching for something to drink, there's nothing left. Those stupid guys spilled."said Rikku.

"Oh" I muttered.

She approached me and started to take off my shirt.

"Hey what are you doing? I got a girlfriend." I said as I took my shirt from her hands and reached Kairi.

"Sorry there is nothing left to drink." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Why are you shirtless?" she asked me.

"You see there was a girl who came into me and took my shirt off. But I backed up and took my shirt since I love you and I always will." I said.

Then I felt a group of person take me upstairs.

"Sora!" I heard Kairi scream.

Kairi's POV

What are they doing to Sora? Then Selphie came all drunk.

"Hey... girl here's a beer to take your problems away." said Selphie as she handed me a beer. I took it and looked at it a few seconds. What if Sora was cheating on me? I decided to drink it.

**Sorafanluver: So how was it?**

**Sora: Where have they taken me?**

**Kairi: I can't believe I'm drinking.**

**Sorafanluver:Well that's how the story is.**

**Sora:I love you Kairi.**

**Kairi:Yeah sure.**

**Sorafanluver: Well see you next chapter and sry to not write for awhile, I was on another fic, DIKHE, you know Destiny Idol KH Edition. Well plz R&R!**


	5. Where am I?

**Sorafanluver: So here's fifth chapter of Crush or love?**

**Sora:Aw man...**

**Kairi:Yup and where did those girls take you to?**

**Sora:Wtf I don't even know!**

**Kairi:Yeah sure..**

**Sora:I swear to you I don't know!**

**Sorafanluver:Shut up already! Now let these people read the fic or you are so freakin dead!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Crush or love?**

**Chapter 5: Where am I?**

Sora's POV

These girls are taking me upstairs. So I decided to get out of their grip by biting them because I had no hands or feets available. So they all screamed and I ran away. Great I'm shirtless. I went downstairs only to find Kairi drinking. I ran to her, took the bottle away.

"Kairi, I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me they took me away."I said.

"You asshole! Leave me alone."said Kairi. I stared at her and she just stood up and sat on a couch where previously Selphie was sitting on. I saw in her eyes,hate and misery.

"Listen Kairi, they took me away and I just thought of biting them and ran away from them." I explained to her. She looked at me and then she fell asleep. I took her and went to Riku.

"Hey I'm going home so tell everybody I left if they ask okay?" I said.

"Yeah see ya!" said Riku as he nodded.

"Bye!"

I left and went outside. I looked at Kairi who was fast asleep. She had an angel's face. No kidding I'm going out with her. I walked all the way to my house only to find a window that was smashed. I opened the door and saw my... m-mom lying on the floor unconscious. I left Kairi on the couch making sure she doesn't fall on the floor and I took the phone and dialed 9-1-1. After a few minutes I heard sirens approaching meaning that the police and the ambulance were coming. I opened the door as a policeman entered the house with some ambulance men. They transported her into the ambulance and I went too.

"So what happened kid?" asked a policeman.

"I don't know I jus came from a party and... Oh my gosh stop this ambulance! I left Kairi on the couch."

"Relax we are still in front of your house wait a moment I'll come back in a few seconds."said the policeman as he went into my house and came out with Kairi.

"Here she is! So what happened after?" asked the policeman as I had Kairi on me.

"Then when I arrived at my house I saw the window smashed. And I entered my house and that's when I saw my mom on the floor. And I called the police." I explained as we arrived at the hospital.

They took her to a room and inspected her. As I was at the wating room with Kairi still sleeping. She then woked up.

"Huh? Where am I Sora?" she asked me.

"We're at the hospital." I replied.

"Huh? What? You shouldn't have brought me to the hospital I'm okay Sora." she said.

"No we're here because my mom got beat up by burglars who robbed my house." I explained to her.

"Oh I'm sorry. Hum you're still shirtless." she said as she pointed to me and giggled.

"Oh you're right. He he... So are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah but could I sit on a chair cause we're in a hospital?" she said as she sat on the chair beside me. She gently lay her head on my shoulder as a nurse came.

"Mr..." said the nurse as a loud screaming could be heard and I didn't hear the last name.

"I said Mr." and a loud scream again.

"Okay I give up. Sora ..."and still there was a loud screaming but I heard my name and we both stood up.

"Sora your mother is going to be fine but we'll keep her for the night for observation. You can't visit her right now so I recommend that you go to somebody else's house since you aren't in security in your house." she said as I nodded and the policeman came.

"Hey tomorrow we're gonna come and check what's been stealed in your house so go sleep somewhere else. Okay?" he said.

"Okay." I said as Kairi and I went walking out of the hospital.

"So, you can come to my house to sleep if you want." said Kairi.

"Are you really sure?" I asked.

"Yeah I don't mind neither do my parents." said Kairi.

"Okay." I said.

"Thanks"

"For what?" I asked.

"You know taking care of me."

"Oh it was nothing." I replied.

We arrived at her house and entered. Her mom came.

"Sora! How good it is to see you again." said her mom.

"Mom, Sora is sleeping here cause his house got robbed." said Kairi to her mom.

"Well I'm sorry Sora." said her mom.

We went upstairs to Kairi's room.

"So where am I sleeping?" I asked.

"You could sleep on the couch downstairs or here on the floor." she said as she went to the bathroom.

"Okay so I'll sleep on the floor." I screamed so that she could hear me."In case if you don't feel well I'll be just besides you."

She opened the door and walked to her bed. She handed me some things so that I could sleep. I installed myself and then I went to the bathroom. I finished and went to sleep as Kairi shut the lights off.

THE NEXT MORNING...

I woke up by the light coming from the window that was across the room. I got up and went to the bathroom. I was peeing until I heard the door open to reveal a half asleep Kairi entering the bathroom. We both screamed and I finished doing my business as she closed the door. I washed my hands and my face as I looked to the mirror in front of me. I shook my head and exited the bathroom. I stared at Kairi who was blushing as I was too. I sat beside her on her bed and kissed her.

"It's okay as if you haven't seen one before. Actually I think this is the second time. I remember when we were little, you took off my pants and my boxers. Wait! That sounds weird you little pervert." I said as she giggled.

"What happened last year huh?" she asked me.

"Let's see... Yeah when I lifted your skirt. That was a dare from Tidus." I said.

"I am so gonna kill him.! Well I gotta take a shower."

"Wait what time is it?" I asked.

"8:34 am." she replied. I had to be at my house at 10 o'clock.

"Do you have another bathroom that I could take a shower?"

"Yeah next door to the right." she said as I grabbed a towel she gave me and took my shower. I finished and I had to pu on the same clothes that I had yesterday but there were clean cause Kairi's mother washed them. I went to Kairi's room and sat on a chair waiting for Kairi to get out of the bathroom. And she got out a few seconds after.

"Hey I could lend you a shirt that you left here." she said.

"That would be great. It's better than having to be shirtless." I said taking my shirt.

"What? I like it when you're shirtless." she said.

"But now I want to wear a shirt even if you think I'm sexy." I said.

I looked at the clock. It was only 9:03am. I gently placed the covers she gave me on her bed.

"So you want breakfast.?" asked Kairi.

"No I'll eat at my house." I replied as she combed her hair.

"So when are you going to your house?" she asked me.

"In a few minutes why?"

"I was wondering if I could go with you." she told me.

"Heu... yeah if you really want to."

AT SORA'S HOUSE...

I entered my house with Kairi beside me. I looked everywhere and saw my Phat Farm shoes weren't there. Oh wait I'm wearing them. I went to the kitchen and everything was there. Then to the downstairs bathroom and nope anything. I went upstairs to the bathroom, nope nothing. To my room, my PS2 was missing. I went to search through my drawers. The first one where I hid my diary, nope nothing. The second drawer, my collection of hockey cards were missing. A picture with me and Kairi was lying on the floor where there was glass on the floor. Nothing else was missing but my stuff. I went to the garage and discovered that my dad's belongings were gone. Well some of them were gone. Then I heard a knocking at the door. I went inside my house and opened the front door. The policeman was there.

"So anything missing?"

"Yeah. My PS2, my hockey cards collection and some of my dad's stuff." I said.

"Where's your dad?"

"Dead." I said looking down as Kairi reassured me.

"Oh I'm sorry. Okay we'll try to track down those burglars by your mom's explication of what they looked like. Be safe kid." he said as I closed the door.

**Sorafanluver:So how was it?**

**Sora:Mom mom!**

**Kairi:Sora! Shut up!**

**Sorafanluver:Yeah that's only in the story.**

**Sora:So you're gonna be like this with me? Well you're gonna suffer like hell. (takes a chainsaw and runs after Sorafanluver.**

**Sorafanluver:I gotta go cuz Sora is trying to kill me so plz review. You know that the lavender button is your friend.**


	6. Sora talks too much

**Sorafanluver:Hey it's me again!**

**Sora:Again? What do you say we go to the movies? While Kairi isn't here.**

**Sorafanluver:Yeah sure...Let's go just do the disclaimer plz?**

**Sora:Oki Disclaimer:Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Sorafanluver:Come on!**

**Crush or love?**

**Chapter 6: Sora talks too much**

SORA'S POV

After we went to the hospital to see my mom and return to my house, I was fast asleep. I wished that this never happened, since my dad's stuff, which I never actually knew him cause he died when I was a baby, had disappeared. We always kept his things until they had to steal it. I felt bad going to the party and leave my mom alone at home and get beaten by burglars.

NEXT MORNING

I woke up and only to see that it was 7:30. I'm so late for school. I pratically ripped my clothes and took a shower and ate breakfast and brushed my teeth. I almost fell from the stairs cause I was rushing. I took my backpack and my lunch and went running to school. I arrived at school like two minutes before classes started. I said hi to my friends and kissed Kairi. I had spanish class and Kairi had french.

KAIRI'S POV

I entered my french class and sat in the middle of the class beside Selphie. Mrs.Delarive was always talking french. But glady I took french classes last year so I understood most of what she said.

"Mademoiselle Kairi, descendez de la lune et payez attention à ce que je dis." said Mrs.Delarive. I was so bored that I was going to fall asleep as Mrs.Delarive interupted me again.

"Mademoiselle Kairi, arrêtez ce comportement sinon vous allez en retenue."

"Oui madame Delarive."I replied. After minutes and minutes of boringness, the bell rang as I went to my locker. I opened my locker and a letter falled down on the floor. I took it and started to read it.

'You better get ur ass from that boy cuz he's mine.

If not you will suffer consequences.

u bitch!

Anonymous '

As I read the letter I thought who could it be. "Rikku" I thought. I went searching for Sora who was only just behind me.

"Hey!" I said to him. He looked at me.

"Hey Kai, is something wrong?"

"Uh no. Why would you think that?" I asked all nervous.

"Cause the way you're reacting and how you look." he said.

"But there's nothing wrong with me." I said as I took my books from my locker.

"Yeah sure..."

"Hey I'm the one who says that!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah sure... Anyways if you want to talk about it later than I'm available anytime." he said.

"Even when you're peeing?" I said as I giggled.

"Maybe... Oh about that I may have told Tidus about it." he said.

"What? And you're embarrassing me?" I said with anger.

"Hey I'm the one embarrased cause people will ask you how big is my..." he said as he got interrupted by the bell. We went to math class as it was soon lunch as we sat at our usual table.

"So Kairi..." started Tidus.

"How humongously big is it?" asked me Tidus.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"You know the bathroom accident?" he said.

"Oh that! Why didn't you say it simple?"

"So do you think it will fit?" asked again Tidus.

"What will fit where?" asked Selphie. Tidus leaned at Selphie's ear and told her.

"Oh now I know! So do you think it will fit? Is it really big?"asked Selphie.

"Yes it's big and yes I think it would fit." I said only to make them stop bugging me with questions but they still asked questions no matter what.

"So when are you two going to do it?"asked Tidus.

"About what?" said Riku who came from the bathroom.

"That Kairi went into the bathroom accidentally when Sora was peeing and she saw his.." I shoves him two cookies in his mouth to stop talking.

"Oh I get it!"said Riku with a smirk." So when are you going to do it? You know there's only two weeks left for school until summer vacation, and we want you two doing it before school ends." said Riku again with a smirk.

"I don't mind doing it today or right now!"said Sora." Nah just kidding, I'll wait for Kairi's decision." said Sora.

"And I remember when Kairi pulled down my shorts and my boxers when we were young."said Sora making everyone laugh. Then I decided to say something.

"And I remember when you had a dare from Tidus, which he's so dead, that you lifted my skirt. And something else, I have pictures of him when he was a baby, when his mom took his bath and took pictures which I have doubles. In case you didn't know he had it already big." I said proudly as everyone laughed and Sora obviously laughed of himself. Suddendly my cellphone rang. I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Oh hi sweetie!I just want you to say that your father and I are going on a business trip for one week. You can invite some friends but don't have a party okay?" said my mom.

"Yeah sure mom! Bye!" I said as I hung up.

"Is anyone interested to go to my house after school?"I asked and everyone could.

AFTER SCHOOL AT KAIRI'S HOUSE

"So what are we going to do?"asked Wakka.

"How about the game of the bottle with truth or dare at the same time?"I asked and everyone agreed. So we sat in the middle of the living room, in a circle, and I brought a bottle to play with.

"Since it's my house, I'll go first!"I said as I spinned the bottle and it landed on Tidus.

"Okay Tidus, kiss, truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Kiss!" he said.

"Okay kiss Wakka and it always have to be on the lips."I said with a smirk. So he went to Wakka and leaned and kissed him quickly and washed his mouth with Listerine. He returned and sat again and spinned the bottle and landed on Namine.

"Namine, k ,t or d?" asked Tidus to Namine.

"t"

"Okay, is it true that you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yes but it was a dare!" said Namine. She spinned the bottle and it landed on Sora.

"Sora, k,t or d?"

"d!" replied Sora. (Normal Pov)

"Okay I dare you to put on Kairi's clothes until the end of the day." said Namine.

"Aw man..." said Sora as Sora and Kairi went upstairs and returned a couple minutes ago.

"Click!" was heard from Selphie's camera. Sora sat and so did Kairi as he spinned the bottle and landed on Wakka.

"k,t or d?" asked Sora.

"dare !" said Wakka.

"I dare you to strip yourself outside in front of Kairi's house" said Sora.

Wakka stripped himself as people looked at him in shock and disgust. He put on his clothes and cameback in the house. He spun the bottle and it land on Kairi.

"Kiss, truth or dare?" asked Wakka.

"Dare!" said Kairi.

"I dare you to put on Sora's clothes and boxers and Sora might as well put on your panties."said Wakka. Sora and Kairi went upstairs again and returned a couple minutes after and Selphie takes another picture. She spinned the bottle and it landed on Riku.

"K, t or d?" asked Kairi.

"Hum let's see Kiss!"said Riku.

"Okay kiss my cat who's just right there beside you." He takes the cat and kiss it. He goes to wash his mouth with Listerine and comes back. He spins the bottle and it land on Selphie. He was just about to ask a question when his cellphone rings.

"Hello?" he said.

"Riku, you promised you would go walk, the neighbor's dog!"said Riku's mom.

"Mom, I'll do it later!" said Riku.

"Oh no young man right this instant."said Riku's mom.

"Geesh okay I'll go."said Riku as he hung up.

"Hey I gotta go. Selphie just continue on like it was your turn I'm sorry. Bye!"said riku as he closed the front door.

**Sorafanluver:So how was it?**

**Sora:The movie or the chapter?**

**Sorafanluver:The chapter.**

**Sora:It was great but wearing panties, me? Don't think so. And the movie was great.**

**Kairi:What movie?**

**Sorafanluver:He said the game was great.**

**Kairi:Yeah sure... okay!**

**Sorafanluver:Plz review!**


	7. Discovering the burglar

**Sorafanluver:So here's chapter 7 of CoL?**

**Sora:Aw man...when are you going to update DIKHE?**

**Sorafanluver:Maybe tomorrow!**

**Sora:I sure hope I win!**

**Sorafanluver:Yeah sure...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

**Crush or love?**

**Chapter 7:Discovering the burglar**

Selphie spinned the bottle and it landed on Namine. The night went on as they all left leaving Sora and Kairi alone.

"So what should we talk about? Us?"asked Sora.

"Yeah maybe..."replied Kairi.

"So I was wondering, you know when we were at your locker, this morning?"asked Sora. Kairi nodded.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to talk with me. Cause you looked like someone menaced you."said Sora.

"Yeah, actually about that."started Kairi as she searched through her backpack. " This is what's been troubling me." said Kairi as she handed him the piece of paper. Sora started reading it and frowned. He looked at Kairi who was looking down.

"Do you have any idea who wrote this?" asked Sora. Kairi nodded.

"I think it's Rikku." said Kairi.

"It's always Rikku! Why don't you leave her alone? " screamed Sora enraged.

"She's the only one I'm enemy with, so she's the only possible one." said Kairi.

"I'll talk to her, but if it isn't true. I'm not going to trust you again!"said Sora as he stood up and went to his house. Kairi stood there shocked about what just happened. She decided to call Yuffie who hanged out with Rikku. They were not too much popular at school compared to Kairi and Sora. She called Yuffie.

"Hello?" said Yuffie.

"Hi it's me Kairi." said Kairi.

"Oh Kairi! What is it?"asked Yuffie.

"It's about Rikku. I was wondering if she had a crush on a guy."told Kairi.

"Yeah his name is Sora."said Yuffie.

"He's my boyfriend! Do you know if she wrote me a menacing letter?" asked Kairi.

"I do know I had to put a letter in your locker."said Yuffie.

"Could you talk to Sora and explain him the whole thing? Please?" asked Kairi pleading.

"Sure! I'll do it right now! See ya tomorrow!" said Yuffie as she hung up and Kairi did so.

Yuffie went to Sora's house and explained him the whole thing and he understood. They both left his house and went different ways. Sora went to Kairi's house and knocked. Kairi opened the door. Sora entered her house and they both sat on a couch. Sora hugged Kairi and whispered.

"Sorry I didn't believe you. Yuffie told me the whole thing. Do you forgive me?"said Sora. They both separated from the embrace and Kairi nodded. Later they watched TV and fell asleep. When Kairi's parents came home, they put a cover on them. Her mum called Sora's mum that he was sleeping over at their house.

THE NEXT DAY

Kairi woke up from the sun shining from the window. She looked at her right and saw Sora sleeping with his arm wrapped around her. She kissed him and his eyes started to open.

"What time is it?"asked Sora all sleepy.

"6:02 am " replied Kairi. Sora sat as Kairi sat too. She looked at Sora, his adorable cute face, his sapphire eyes who she fell for. Sora stood up.

"Be right back okay?" said Sora. Kairi said "Kay!". After a couple of minutes he came back all dressed. He had a Phat Farm T-shirt and jeans, with his chain with the crown. He had some black and yellow shoes too. Kairi too was already dressed when Sora came. She was wearing a white tank top with a blue skirt. She had her necklace that Sora gave her. They went to the kitchen and ate some cereals. It was 6:17. Since Sora only lives across the street it didn't take him too much time to get dressed and return to Kairi's house. They decided to go for a long walk to go to school since it was so early. They went to the park. They sat on the swings. Kairi looked at Sora who was obviously having a good time.

"I see you're having fun!"screamed Kairi for Sora to hear her.

"Yup!"said Sora as he stopped and stood up and walked to Kairi. He started to push her. Higher and higher until she screamed. She stopped and looked at Sora who was smirking. He sat on his swing.

"Are you having fun?" asked Sora.

"Yup cause I'm with you."replied Kairi. She stood up and walked to him. She kissed him and returned to the swing. He was tunned since it came to a surprise to him.

"Did you ever love someone else than me?"asked Kairi.

"I never loved someone but liked Selphie. But I realized she was way too much for me to handle." said Sora as they both laughed.

"Did you ever loved someone else than me?" asked Sora.

"Like you said I liked Tidus. Too immature for me. You're perfect just like you are. All your qualities and defaults, even if I can't find one, are perfect to me."replied Kairi.

"You know you're beautiful,smart,funny, not agressive,cool to hang out with you." said Sora.

"So how come you realized you loved me?" asked Kairi.

"Well at first when I looked at you I thought you were a pretty normal girl, then I kinda had a crush on you but the day that Namine gave me the note about someone liking me. I spent it all with you. And that's when I realized it wasn't a simple crush, it was real love." explained Sora. Kairi went to kiss him. "You are the greatest guy I've ever met Sora!" said Kairi as she kissed him again. She sat on his lap trying not to fall. They started to swing a little.

"How about going out today to the movies since last time we didn't get to." said Sora.

"That would be great." said Kairi. "What movie are we going to see?" asked Kairi.

"The dukes of hazzard!" said Sora.

Kairi looked at her cellphone and looked what hour it was. It was 7:50am. They had ten minutes to get to school, but the park was five so it wasn't big deal.

"We gotta get going it's ten minutes before eight." exclaimed Kairi as they stood up, regainned their backpacks and went walking to school hand in hand.

At NOON

The gang sat at their usual table and started to eat. Suddenly they all heard a scream. It was coming from the girl's bathroom. Rikku came out all furious. Then came Yuffie who was trying to explain her something. Rikku didn't listen to her and walked to Kairi.

"You know this isn't the end?" said Rikku.

"Back off from my girlfriend Kairi, Rikku. Now I know why she didn't trust you."exclaimed Sora.

"But you don't know one thing" she said as she turned her back as Sora looked at her and whispered. "No..." Kairi looked at him.

"What is it Sora?" asked Riku who was sitting to his right.

"Look at her back pocket! She has a baseball collective card signed from a player to me. Even my name is on it." said Sora as Kairi understood what he meant.

"You don't say...?" started Kairi. "That she stole at my house." finished Sora.

"What do you mean?" asked Riku who didn't know what he meant. "I got robbed at my house the night of the party." said Sora. Sora stood up and joined Rikku. He took out the card and said. "Now I know everything!" said Sora as he showed her the card that she had stolen. He took out his cellphone and called the police to let them know who was the robber.

"How could you? And my dad's stuff?" asked Sora.

"I was so mad you ran away from me at the party that went to your house that by the way, Yuffie told me where you lived, and beat up your mum. And stole the stuff." explained Rikku. As Kairi was just behind Sora who had recorded all that she said. Sora and Kairi returned to their table and sat.

"So what did they say?"asked Tidus.

"They said they were going to call her parents to tell them. And they would call me after and recover mine and my dad's stuff." explained Sora.

"So it really was her?"asked Selphie.

"Yup!" answered Sora.

"So now you get equal and there was no fighting involved."said Kairi.

"Except she beat up my mum."said Sora.

AFTER SCHOOL

Kairi was waiting for Sora who was missing. Then Sora appeared with Riku.

"Sorry I helped Riku for something!"said Sora as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her.

"So where's Namine?"asked Kairi.

"She's waiting for me over there. Gotta go bye!" said Riku as he left to join Namine.

Sora and Kairi went on walking.

**Sorafanluver:So how was it?**

**Sora:Great I discovered who robbed at my house.**

**Kairi:Finally justice!**

**Sorafanluver:Yeah sure ...anyway plz review!**


	8. We're over Sora!

**Sorafanluver:Hey everyone it's been a long time since I've updated this story so now I'm doing it and you all just enjoy it! Because you all deserve it!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**Crush or Love?**_

_**Chapter 8: We're Over Sora!**_

As Sora and Kairi went walking a girl called out to them. It seemed that it was Rikku.

Rikku joined them.

"Sora could I talk to you in private?" asked Rikku.

"I'm kind of busy. Sorry better luck next time." Said Sora as they kept on walking.

The Next Day

Sora woke up. He prepared himself for school. He went to take the mail out of the mailbox. He saw that there was one letter addressed to him. He opened it and it was from Rikku. It said that she was very sorry and that she wanted him to meet her after school today. Sora sighed and thought that nothing could go wrong at that meeting but boy was he wrong.

Sora walked to school as he saw Namine. He joined her and they obviously talked.

"Hi Nam!" exclaimed Sora.

"Hi Sora! You sure seem in a good mood today!" said Namine.

"Yeah! Everything is okay in my life so I'm happy!" said Sora.

"I can see that. So what happened with Rikku?" asked Namine.

"Well she kinds of want to meet her after school."

"So you're going after all she's done to you?"

"Yeah." Said Sora. "I want to set this really straight."

"Well good luck!" said Namine as they arrived at school.

"Hey Sora!" said Kairi as she joined him.

Sora kissed her and they went inside the school to go to their lockers.

Sora dropped his books and Rikku lifted them up as she gave them to Sora.

"Here, I think you dropped this." Said Rikku.

"Thanks." Said Sora.

Rikku left as Selphie, Tidus and Wakka came.

"Hey you two lovebirds! How's it doing?" asked Selphie.

"Great!" The lovebirds said in unison.

"So now that life is back to normal and there's less than a week to finish school, how about talking about Sora's you-know-what Kairi?" asked Tidus.

"Shut up Tidus! You know she wants to keep it a secret to herself! Don't you Kairi?" said Wakka.

"Shut up both of you." Said Kairi.

"Aw is Kairi getting mad?" asked Tidus.

"We're just joking Kairi! But we would like to know about it!" said Wakka.

The bell rang and they all separated.

At lunch they all sat on the usual table, on the usual places.

"So Kairi, do you want to talk about it?" asked Tidus.

"No I don't want to talk about it. Why don't you ask Sora to describe it to you since he sees it every single day of his life?" Said Kairi who was eating her sandwich.

"Okay then. Sora, describe it to us!" said Wakka.

"What the? Are you two gay?" asked Sora.

"No. We just want to put your description on the Internet." Said Tidus.

"We think it's bigger than ours." Said Wakka.

"No we don't" whispered Tidus to Wakka.

"So who wants to eat some hard candy?" screamed Selphie as she pratically spilled them over them.

No one said nothing.

"So could you describe it?" asked Tidus getting a notepad and a pen from nowhere.

"Yeah! In fact I'll do describe it, if you'll just go jumping from a bridge!" said Sora.

"Okay we'll stop but we'll figure out a way how to do it." Said Tidus.

"But how will you do it?" asked Namine.

"Well I don't know for the moment but it is going to happen." Said Tidus.

"You know Sora's would be the double size of yours." Said Selphie.

"I agree with Selphie on this one." Said Riku.

"Riku! You're supposed to be my best friend and this is what you do to me?" said Sora.

"I guess so." Said Riku laughing.

Time was passing as it was after school. Sora went to meet Rikku behind a tree.

"So you decided to come." Said Rikku.

"Yeah I wanted to set this clear." Replied Sora.

"Then you'll regret going out with Kairi and with me instead?" asked Rikku.

"Leave me alone."said Sora as Rikku pinned him on the tree.

"Oh no you won't be escaping. You're all mine! Every little bit of you is mine." Said Rikku as she forced him to kiss her.

Kairi was waiting for Sora at the school entrance. Her cellphone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" said Kairi.

"Oh Hi Kairi! It's Sora's mother."

"Oh hi Sora's mum!"

"Where is Sora?" asked his mum.

"I don't know he hasn't appeared. I'm still waiting for him." Said Kairi.

"Then could you look for him. He's supposed to go work for his first day."

"Okay bye!" said Kairi as she hung up.

Kairi was walking around the school as she stopped walking. Her eyes widened. She could not believe what she had seen. Sora was with Rikku. Kissing her.

"Sora! How could you?" screamed Kairi as Sora turned to face her as she started crying.

Sora loosened his grip and went running after Kairi. He caught her.

"Kairi! Believe me, she wanted to meet her here to set things straight but it was all a trap. I can even show you the letter she wrote to me." Said Sora.

"Sora! I'm tired. I already left you a second chance so now there isn't a third chance. We're over Sora!" screamed Kairi as she went running to her house and it had started raining. Sora fell to his knees.

"How could I?" asked himself. He grabbed his head and shook it. The girl of his dreams had just broken up with him.

**Sorafanluver: So?How was it?**

**Sora:Hum WHY DID YOU MAKE KAIRI BROKE UP WITH ME?**

**Sorafanluver: That was part of the story. You'll see. The story is ending real soon. So Please Review so it can encourage me to write the next chapter.**


	9. Part 1 Kairi's story

**Sorafanluver: Hey it's me again! Well there's still 18 days before I'm gone to France so this one is a special. If you haven't seen my profile then I'll explain it to you.**

**This part of the story is separated in two parts. First will be Part 1- Kairi's story and Part 2- Sora's story. So you won't have them in their POV but everything regarding their feelings and their decisions will be there. There won't be so much talking in these two chapters so now you know what to expect!**

**I would like to thank all those who have continued to review me even if I wasn't there for a long time. Now just enjoy! It'll make me happy!**

**Crush or Love?**

_**Chapter 9: Part 1 – Kairi's story**_

Kairi was soaking wet as she ran in the rain. Her clothes were getting tight on her body. She cried even if you could not see her crying. She ran past Namine's house but didn't go, she went to her house that was still a block away. Kairi was angry and sad at the same time. She didn't know if she had made the right decision to break up with Sora. But still, he was doing things behind her back. He could have told her but he did not and awful things happened. As she arrived home, she went running to her room and slammed the door. Her parents weren't there so nobody knew that she was in a bad mood. She threw herself on her bed and continued crying in her pillow. She wanted to speak to somebody who could understand her feelings so she decided to call Namine. Namine was always serious when it came to relationships so maybe she could understand Kairi's feelings. Kairi took the phone that was on her table and looked at it a couple of seconds then she dialed Namine's phone number. Kairi remembered she was all wet so she changed herself at the same time she was speaking to Namine.

"Hello?" said a female voice. Kairi hesitated but she replied.

"Hi Namine, it's Kairi." Said Kairi as she sniffled even if Namine heard.

"Are you crying Kairi?" asked the clueless girl.

"Yeah!" said Kairi as she started crying again.

"What's wrong?" asked Namine. Kairi wasn't ready to tell her but she figured she could understand.

"I broke up with Sora." Said Kairi as she cried.

"What? But how? You guys are soul mates and perfect for each other." Exclaimed Namine who couldn't believe what Kairi just said.

"We were." Said Kairi. "I caught him with Rikku again and they were kissing."

"Oh yeah they had to meet each other after school." Said Namine and realized that Kairi didn't know as she said "What? You knew?" asked Kairi.

"I asked Sora." Said Namine. "But no matter what I know you'll come back together Kairi. This is just a test to prove your relationship with Sora." Kairi listened to her words and started to be confused.

"I got to go Kairi. Just think about it!" said Namine as she hung up.

Kairi put the phone on her table and threw herself on her bed by facing the ceiling.

'Why is this so complicated? All I wanted was to live a happy life but no matter what it's always the contrary. And what about Sora? Should I give him a chance again or leave it so? Maybe he is just a stupid crush. There was never a Sora and Kairi. He was just a stupid crush all along. And I thought he was the perfect one.' Thought Kairi.

She still looked at the ceiling and decided to put the radio on. A song had just started.

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

Kairi remembered all the memories she had with Sora. All the memories since they've known each other.

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing_

Ever since she has known him, she loved Sora with his spiky hair and those marvelous ocean blue eyes that made you think you were in the ocean, swimming in it.

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

Even if she didn't hang out with him, she would always find a way to get in. That's how Selphie knew that Kairi loved Sora. And she knew they were perfect for each other.

_So many ups and downs_

_My heart's a battleground_

_I need true emotion_

_I need more affections than you know_

_I need true emotion_

'Maybe Sora is the perfect one. Oh man I'm so confused. Why? I can't let Sora be with other girls. Okay bad thinking. I really should think about it and tell him tomorrow.' Thought Kairi.

_You show me how to see,_

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

'Why can't Sora's voice leave my mind or his blue eyes too.?' Thought Kairi.

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

'Now I took my decision. I'll tell Sora what I think about it.' Thought Kairi to herself. The song had ended and Kairi fell asleep.

**Sorafanluver: So liked it? Well I gotta go write Sora's story too. So you tell me what you think and plz review!**


	10. Part 2 Sora's story

**Sorafanluver: So y'all want to come with me to France? Well sry now im not being mean I'm going for an exchange student so today there's 17 days left. I'll try to update and maybe finish this story or maybe I could leave it to be that I update the last chapter of this story. You say it! **

**Now please enjoy this part too cuz you're all the greatest! I love you all and I dedicate this part to all of you who reviewed me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Crush or Love?**

_**Chapter 10: Part 2- Sora's story**_

Sora was on his knees. The wet grass was making his legs turn a bit green. He hit and slapped himself on the head. He thought it was the end of the world. The girl of his dreams had just broken up with him. He thought they would last longer.

Rikku had ran when Kairi broke up with him so it left Sora all alone.

His hair was very wet but still the spikes were still spikes. His eyes turned a little red as he started crying. No one could see him but he still didn't want to bump into someone. He stood up, his legs were all muddy and some grass had stayed there. He cleaned up a little bit and he started walking. He decided to go to the park.

He sat on a swing and looked down. He was still living the moment that Kairi broke up with him. He still couldn't believe it. But it did happened and he couldn't come back in the past and change it. He was thinking about all the moments they had spend together even if it wasn't a long time. He would do anything to have her back but she wouldn't come back to him. He felt all stupid and ashamed.

His clothes were sticking to his body. His white shirt became transparent and you could see he was developing muscles. He was training himself to be in a really good shape. His eyes had lost their shimmering blue, it was only a plain blue. Sora's shoes were getting water and sand inside and the sand was stuck on the top of his shoes. His shorts were all wet but al least they were black so you couldn't see his boxers.

He looked up as the rain still came down. It was strange how it started raining when Kairi broke up with him. He regretted meeting Rikku after school. He stood up and looked forward to him. There was a happy couple under an umbrella. They were laughing and then they kissed. Sora ran after seeing them kiss. He ran as fast as he could then he stopped in front of a restaurant.

He entered the restaurant and sat at a table that was in a corner. He sighed as he looked down. A waitress came and he ordered a coke. A few minutes after, he started drinking his coke and thinking if Kairi was the perfect one.

Riku was passing by the restaurant as he saw Sora alone. He entered and sat in front of Sora. Sora explained him what had happened and that if he could go in the past, he would change it because Kairi means a lot to him. Sipping his coke, Sora said he didn't know what to do because they had school Monday and Kairi and him, have almost all of their classes together. Riku told him not to worry because Kairi isn't the sort to be so evil. Riku left after twenty minutes. Sora sat all alone and confused, then his cellphone rang. It was his mum. He told her that he was at the restaurant. Sora hung up and sighed. He looked through the window of the restaurant. He saw Tidus walking.

He ran and caught up to him. Tidus had an umbrella, so they wouldn't get wet, especially for Sora who was already wet.

"Hey Sora! What's wrong?" asked Tidus as he saw that Sora was not in a good mood.

"Kairi broke up with me. She caught me with Rikku who wanted to meet me after school. So Rikku forced me to kiss her so here I am, all alone and with a broken heart. Kairi was all about me, she counted more than anybody else." Explained Sora as he walked and kicked a rock on the way.

"I'm sorry man. I always thought that you two were going to be together forever but Rikku ruined everything." Said Tidus trying to encourage him as he patted on Sora's back and holding the umbrella with the other hand.

"I just don't know what's going to happen next time I see her. I won't know how to react. I guess I ought to think about it. Tomorrow is Saturday, so it'll be okay. I guess there's something that's going to happen tomorrow, I can sense it." Said Sora.

"Well you think about it, I gotta go! I have to meet Selphie at her house." Said Tidus as he went his own way. Sora started walking to his home.

When Sora was at his house, he ran upstairs and slammed his door. His mum had heard everything but she did not bother him. Sora took all his clothes off. He searched trough his drawers and put on some nice and clean clothes. He put on a blue Sean John shirt and some Karl Kani pants. He also put on an Ecko jacket. He threw himself on his bed and faced the ceiling. "Kairi, why?" asked Sora to himself. He turned on his mp3 and listened to a song. The song started.

_In you and I there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

He remembered everything that had happened with Kairi. The time when he came to her house. Her mum came and started talking and Kairi had cut her off. Sora realized that she was going to say the boy that Kairi loved. "So her mum knew…" whispered Sora.

Sora closed his eyes and listened to the song.

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing_

He remembered when he was little that he thought that Kairi was a goddess. But then he forgot about it because he thought he wouldn't have a chance with her.

_In you and I there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

He remembered the time when he pulled up Kairi's skirt, the dare that his friend had gave him to do. They all knew he loved her so his friends made that dare.

_So many ups and downs_

_My heart's a battleground_

_I need true emotion_

_I need more affections than you know_

_I need true emotion_

"How could I have been so stupid? I love you Kairi!" screamed Sora. His mum had heard and knew what was happening.

_You show me how to see,_

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,_

"No Kairi, I don't love you anymore." Whispered Sora.

"What am I saying? I love you Kairi. You're the only one in the world that counts for me." Said Sora.

_In you and I there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

The song ended and Sora fell asleep. Not knowing that something would happen soon.

**Sorafanluver: So finished this one too. At least I don't have any homework to do cuz then I wouldn't update so soon. Plz review my great readers and reviewers! Loll. It's not finished yet but soon. So plz be patient.**


	11. Decisions May Leave To Danger

**Sorafanluver:Hey it's me again! I'm back with a new chp sry if I wasn't there 4 a long time I went to France then I went to New York but I'm not leaving for another six months lol so that means that the chp will keep coming! There's no more school 4 me!it's SUMMER! Well on with the story….**

****

Crush or love?

****

_Chapter 11: Decisions may leave to danger_

__

Sora's POV

__

I was walking by the beach. I was wearing sandals, for guys of course, and the sand passed between my toes. The breeze of the ocean gave me shivers that went down my spine. It was six in the morning, wearing black jeans shorts and a blue powder t-shirt with the number 09 in the back. You may be wondering why I'm walking at the beach at six in the morning. Well I'm thinking about lots of things like: Kairi's eyes, how I'm gonna face Kairi, Kairi's eyes and endure Rikku. What? You're saying that I repeated Kairi's eyes? No you're wrong, I'm mad at her. Don't ask me why, I just hate her.

I look at my hands, all the lines in them, mysteries of life. Why do we have to suffer? Why am I suffering? It hurts like a million bricks just fell from the sky on me. But no, my heart is pounding slowly like I was gonna die in a couple of seconds. I, who thought that Kairi was the perfect one, was wrong. I was a fool. I laid myself on the sweet sand, arms behind the head, looking at the sky starting to get lighter by the minute. I closed my eyes and felt the breeze swirling all around me. '_Sora' _I thought I heard my name, someone calling me.

I opened my eyes to see Selphie who sat besides where I was laying. I sat up and she looked at me with a sad face. I knew she was worried and that she would ask me questions and plus be hyper.

"Hey Sora…" she said with a sad voice.  
"I heard about what happened. I'm sorry. I guess that must've broken your heart huh?" started Selphie as she looked at the salty water from the beach.

"You know, you can't hate her, with her innocent smile. The one to blame is nobody. Things just happen like that, they go rapidly through your eyes." Continued Selphie.

I looked down and thought about what she just said. I may be right or wrong, but it doesn't matter, it's what it's meant to be. I thought Selphie would have been hyper but it seems that when it's serious, she's very calm.

"Please don't be mad at her and don't be sad. I hate it when people are sad because of love things." Said Selphie.

"You know Selphie, I'm still confused of what happened. I know everyone thought that we were perfect, I too thought that but no, things are meant to be like that. In a life, everyone has to suffer no matter what. You can't escape!" I said as I looked at Selphie.

"You two know each other better than I do both of you. I always used to hang out with Riku." I continued.

I looked at the sun that was shining a lot. _'Rays of light will wake up some things' _that's what Kairi used to say to me when something went wrong. I'm starting to miss her.

"Sora, I know you have to think about it but I wish you good luck." encouraged Selphie with a thumb up as she took my hand and put it in hers and shook them together.

"Do you have a crush on me?" I asked by the sudden thing she did.

"No it's for good luck." Said Selphie.

I understood and hugged her tight to me.

"This is for 'thank you'" I whispered in her ear.

I could sense her smling.

"Well now I gotta go." Said Selphie as she broke the hug.

"Okay thanks and see ya later!" I exclaimed.

Selphie waved me goodbye and left running. I laid myself again and fell into a deep slumber.

-_Kairi's morning-_

(Kairi's POV)

I woke up and went downstairs. This was Saturday morning so I watched some cartoons. My hair was like it had a fight with a cat. I yawned and sat. Then I realized I was hungry by the sudden grumbling from my stomach. I went in the kitchen, it seems mom had cleaned up the night before. Everything was in its place. I took some cereals in a bowl and poured some milk. After I ate I returned to watch my cartoons. The phone rings, I go to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi! Is Kairi there?" asked a girl's voice.

"Yeah it's me Selphie!" I said.

"Aw you recognized me! Well anyway do you want to do something together like shopping or go to the ice cream stand?" asked the brunette girl.

"Well it is better than to watch cartoons so that's a yes. So meet you in thirty minutes at the ice cream stand." I said and then hung up.

_-Thirty minutes later-_

I waited at the ice cream stand to see Selphie coming.

"Hey Kairi!" she said.

"Hey Selphie!" I said as we hugged.

"So you want an ice cream?" asked Selphie as she looked that they were next to get their orders.

"So what will it be, young ladies?" said the ice cream man.

"Well I want a double dip vanilla ice cream!" screamed Selphie.

"Me too!" I exclaimed as the ice cream man gave us what we wanted. We paid and then started walking. We walked trough the park. We sat on the swings and ate our ice cream. I balanced myself on my swing as I ate my ice cream. I saw Riku who was in a hurry. It seemed something had happened.

"Riku!" I screamed. He heard me and came running.

"What is it Riku?" asked Selphie as she knew something had happened.

"You haven't heard? Well this is what happened." Started Riku.

_-Sora's Dream- _

_(Sora's Pov) _

_'Where am I?' _

_'Oh you're there!' _

_'Who are you?' I asked as a shadow appeared revealing the curves of a girl._

_'I'm who you want to be with!'_

_'Show yourself Kairi!'_

_Kairi's face appeared and then her whole body. Her auburn hair moved a little because of the wind. Her eyes matching  
mines, she approached me. _

_'I…I love you Sora!'_

_'That's not true, you broke up with me yesterday!'_

_'I know but… I still…love you!'_

_'Kairi wait! I love you too but this world doesn't want us to be together!' I screamed._

_Kairi started to disappear._

_'Sora! Sora!'_

_-Real Life- _

"Huh? Kairi? Where am I?" I asked all dizzy.

"You don't remember? You're at the hospital!"

"What? How come?" I screamed and felt a sharp pain in my leg.

"Ouch! What happened to me?" I asked and saw that Kairi was crying.

"Kairi don't cry." I said as she sniffled dropping a tear on my hand.

"Sora, Saturday, they say that you were talking to Namine and you got mad because she mentioned me and you crossed the street without looking and a…car hit you." Explained Kairi between tears.

_-Flashback- _

_(normal pov) _

_Sora was walking in the neighborhood after waking up at the beach. He heard a girl call his name. He turned around and saw Namine. They started talking and Sora got mad. The expression on his face made it clear that he was furious with Kairi._

_He then took a step in the street and crossed it without looking and bang it happened. Sora got hit by a car. Namine was screaming Sora's name. She took out her cellphone and called for an ambulance. A few hours later, the doctors revealed came to talk with all the gang: Namine, Riku, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Sora's mom and especially Kairi. After, the doctors revealed Sora's condition, everyone started crying even the guys. They let Sora's mom visit him first and then Kairi followed. She talked to him and then the whole gang was there crying. Sora couldn't speak because of his condition. It revealed that he was in a coma._

_Three days passed as everyone came to see him. Kairi was the last one. She started crying and spoke to Sora. She revealed everything to him and she kissed him on the lips softly. He was already fragile. Then he woke up._

_-End of flashback-_

_(sora's pov)_

Everything passed in my head. Every minute. And I know that Kairi's kiss woke me up. I could hear her speaking to me and crying at the same time. My eyes shined a real blue. Kairi took my hand and put it in between hers and kept crying. I looked at her, I did remember everything that had happened. I couldn't believe how beautiful Kairi was. The fact that Kairi kissed me, meant that she still loved me, like in the dream I had. My condition was a broken leg. Nothing more. They let me leave tomorrow and it's Wednesday. That means that there's two days of school left.

**Sorafanluver: I hope you enjoyed it! It's been more than a month that I haven't updated but it's summer vacation and I'll be there to update my other stories too! So review plz! **


	12. Riku

**Sorafanluver:Hey I'm getting to update faster than ever cuz school is over for me! Well I hope you enjoyed last chp even if Sora was in a coma. Well I hope you enjoy this chp too.**

**_Crush or love?_**

_Chapter 12: Riku_

_(Sora's Pov)_

Wednesday,I go back to school. But I'm glad I survived. I can leave tomorrow morning to go to school for my final exams. What's new? Well I'm not sure of it but I think I'm definitively back with Kairi. Maybe she is the perfect one for me.

_-Wednesday-_

Here I am in a wheeling chair for one week and I'm going back to school. Selphie was sure excited of the news that she's throwing a party Friday for me. I was bugging Tidus because there was rumor that he was crying while I was in my coma. Even Riku and Wakka had been crying for me. Now it was sure I would tease them but not too much because if they were in my position I would have been crying for them.

We were in my mom's car. Kairi was in the seat behind and also Namine and Selphie. They're the only ones that could come in the morning in the hospital. The guys were just too sleepy to wake up so soon. My mom had brought me my clothes and my things for school. It was her turn to take care of me. She was doing great now that she knew I was safe and secured.

When we arrived at school, a lot of people were all there to greet me. The guys were there, even people that I talk to them and people that I don't talk too. Yuffie came with balloons. Something was troubling my mind. Where was Rikku? I sighed and took that off of my mind and enjoyed the moment.

(Normal Pov)

"Hey Sora! You're back man!" said Riku as they shook their hands together like they always do.

"Sora! I can't believe you're back! You missed us even if it was three days." Exclaimed Tidus as he patted Sora's back gently.

Sora's mom left as he was being guided by Kairi inside the school. At least the school had elevators.

The day passed as Sora was happy that he was back where he belongs. He hadn't seen Rikku anywhere.

"Kairi?" started Sora. Kairi looked at him wondering what he wanted.

"Where's Rikku?" he asked. Kairi wasn't stunned at his question.

"Oh yeah… well her father found a better job in Radiant Garden so her family moved there." Explained Kairi as Sora smiled.

"That can only mean she doesn't go here anymore." Said Sora as he stared at the sky. Kairi nodded even if Sora knew the answer. Namine came running to where the lovebirds were.

"Have you heard about what's going to happen the last day of school?" asked the blonde girl. Sora stared at her clueless of the question.

"What's going to happen?" asked the spiky haired boy.

"Well the comitee decided to make a party especially for you. They said that what happened to you, touched them in their hearts. So tomorrow there's a party til 8 o'clock. So don't bring your school stuff. There's no class it's just a party." Explained Namine as Sora listened to her.

"That's great Sora! They're so cool with you!" exclaimed Kairi.

Namine left as she winked at Kairi. Kairi knew what she meant.

X-x-X-x-X

"So who's my lucky girl?" asked Riku as he caught Namine in his arms.

"Oh Riku! Now that their problem is solved, we can spend all of our time together!" exclaimed Namine. Riku leaned and pressed his soft lips on Namine. She put her arms around his neck and enjoyed their little moment.

X-x-X-x-X

"Tidus, I wish they could get back together!" said Selphie.

Tidus hugged her tight and said "I know, I wish too but maybe they are going to get together now that Rikku is gone!" Selphie looked at him and he kissed her.

X-x-X-x-X

"Kairi…now that Rikku's gone…"started Sora. Kairi knew what he was saying.

"You're asking if we can be together again?" asked Kairi as she stared at him. His eyes got a lock on hers.

"Yeah Kairi! I want us to be together because I love you Kairi." Said Sora. Kairi was stunned at his last three words.

"Sora…I love you too. But I'm afraid that something will separate us." she said. Sora stared at her and started talking. "Kairi, our love is strong, nothing could break it and I'm going to look forward to it. I don't want to lose you again."

"So we can be together again?" asked Kairi.

"If that's what you want Kairi." Said Sora and by surprise Kairi leaned and kissed him. Sora returned the kiss back. They could hear clapping and screaming! Both of them separated and saw that everyone was cheering for them. They all knew that they would get together again as that is what they hoped.

-_Later in the evening-_

Sora and Kairi went to his house. When they entered they could smell good food. They immediately went to the dining room to see a buffet. "SURPRISE!" was all they could hear from their friends and Sora's mom.

"I thought the party would be Friday." Said Sora. Selphie smiled and replied. "We decided to do it today because there's a party for you tomorrow at school."

"Sora, we want you to have this." Said Riku as he handed him out a wrapped box. Sora took the box and unwrapped it. He could sense something was moving and it could explain why it had holes everywhere. A puppy went jumping on Sora.

"Aw… he's so cute!" squealed Sora like a girl.

"This is our thank you to you, for being our friend and a great person, also to have you in our life." Explained Namine. "And for matching us together!" added Riku.

"Thank you everyone. You're all good friends. I don't know what I would do without you. I'm just too emotional at this moment to say something else. But I'll name this puppy after the one truly guy I can count on when I'm feeling sad or bad. Riku. He's been my best friend after all these years, even when I had difficulties and I have thanked him by giving this puppy his name and matching him with Namine with the help of Kairi." Said Sora.

Sora hugged Riku and then Namine. He then hugged his mom and then all his other friends. At last he hugged Kairi and kissed her.

They ate food from the buffet, as always Selphie took everything that was sweet for the desert. At least Tidus wasn't ashamed of his girlfriend as he too took everything that was sweet. Sora cut a piece of cake and shove it in Kairi's mouth, and a little piece that fell went directly to Riku's mouth.(the dog loll) Kairi enjoyed the piece of cake and shoved one in Sora's mouth and kissed him. Riku and Namine were as well enjoying their moment together. Wakka was lonely but he had his friends so he couldn't be always lonely.

The night passed as they ate and talked together, they didn't dance because Sora is in a wheelchair. This would be a night that these will never forget especially Sora.

**Sorafanluver: This isn't the end if u thought so! Next chp is the party at the school! So stay tune for the next chp of Crush or Love? Because it's almost finished! Review plz and hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Twin or Boyfriend?

**Sorafanluver: I'm back!**

**Sora: No duh you're back.**

**Sorafanluver:Just shut up Sora. Well I said the story is ending soon but I can continue that is if you review a lot. So it all depends if I have enough reviews.**

**Sora: Aw when will I be able to walk?**

**Sorafanluver: Soon enough now go do the disclaimer! –pushes Sora's wheelchair forward-**

**Sora:Disclaimer: Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts! **

**_Crush or Love?_**

**_Chapter 13: Twin or Boyfriend?_**

The sun got up as an alarm was beeping a loud noise. Sora woke up. He immediately stood up but he couldn't walk because of his leg so he rested on his bed waiting for his mom. His mom came and helped him get on the wheelchair. Sora had picked out some clothes for today. A white plain t-shirt with some red shorts. His favorite color was obviously red. At least it suited him well. He took one of his black sneakers and put it on his empty foot. He tried to brush his hair but it always did no results. He put his watch on his left wrist signed Fabio Carlucci. He got it from his cousin that lived somewhere in the world where Sora had been one year ago. Sora's mom helped him downstairs, she led him to the dining room where a plate of pancakes was welcoming him. He ate with pleasure the pancakes that had chocolate chips inside. His mom only looked at him feasting like a hungryman. She took out a glass of milk from one of the kitchen's cabinet and poured milk in it. She gave it to Sora who took it and vacuumed it in one second.(**A/N: lol that's what I call people who eat too fast : a vacuum) **After he finished he went to brush his teeth. His mom took the car keys and they both exited the house. She helped him sit in the passenger seat and she folded his wheelchair and put it in the trunk. She sat in the driver's seat and started the car.

In the way to school, Sora sighed as it was the last day of school. He knew some of his friends would be at camp and he didn't especially with a broken leg. '_At least Kairi won't go to camp' _he thought to himself. They across the school, Sora's mom was about to help him that his seat as his friends offered their service. They helped him down and took the wheelchair from the trunk that Sora's mom had unlocked. Riku pushed him towards the school's ground. The party hadn't started as everyone was there. They were impatiently waiting for the party to get started.

"So how's your leg doing?" Namine asked smiling.

"Great actually it doesn't hurt too much." grinned Sora.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Namine exclaimed. Riku extended his arm around Namine's waist. They both smiled to Sora. He returned their smile.

"So how's Riku the puppy doing?" asked Selphie. Sora managed to reply.

"He's doing great but he's a little hyper! Just like someone we know that I won't point." Tidus, Namine, Riku and Sora laughed and Selphie gave glares to all of them.

"Well it ain't me!" she said.

"That's what you think!" Sora replied.

"Tidus! You're my boyfriend, take my side!" Selphie pouted. He shook his head.

"Sorry he's right!" Selphie only wanted to slap his cheek but she resisted. She was going out with and loves him.

"Hey, where's Kairi?" Sora asked wondering where she was. He wanted to spend that day with her and she wasn't even there.

"She's around here doing some important things but she'll come." Riku reassured.

"I hope so."

"Aw come on Sora, she's only away for a couple of minutes. It isn't like she would never come back, if it were I'd understand your inquietude but you really are exaggerating." Namine said. Sora nodded.

"So you guy, who's going to camp?" Sora asked.

"I am!" Tidus and Wakka said.

"Me too!" Selphie said.

"Me three!" Riku said.

"So it's all left to Namine, Kairi and I!" Sora sighed at the fact that no boys were to stay. Only two girls.

"Wrong!" Namine exclaimed. Sora, stunned, wanted to know why he was wrong.

"What?"

"Yeah, Kairi's going to camp. Her parents signed her up at the last minute. So it's only me and you." Namine replied.

"Aw man, three weeks being without Kairi! She'd better get here." Sora said getting angry. Camp was about three weeks. Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Riku and Kairi were not going to be there. He was all left with Namine. At least they talked to each other a lot. She was the one who called the ambulance after Sora got hit.

"So Namine, you should start by knowing my annoying personality." Sora grinned. She giggled as she already knew that.

"Ready when you are!" she said. She let herself from Riku's grip.

"Oh I just remembered." Wakka started. Sora gave all his attention to him. "Ya know that job you were supposed to work to? Well they learned what happened to you and they'll let you a job reserved until you're into shape to work." Wakka explained.

"Oh yeah! The restaurant!" Sora exclaimed remembering. A tear stroke his left cheek. His washed it away before anybody could see it but they had already seen that Sora was sad. They gave no comment but they only smiled. Sora was happy and sad at the same time. He had a job but his leg was in a cast. And he had to go through rough things in only two weeks.

The bell rang, the animator of the party came onstage and took a microphone out of nowhere. "Are you ready?" he yelled. All the students replied. "Yeah!" The principal came and took the microphone.

"Hello everyone. This won't be any of my stupid and long speeches just so you know. I just wanted to say that I'm proud of this school and every student that is here. But I won't be coming next year, this is my last day just like you but you stay here next year except for the seniors who graduated. I just want to say three other words to a special boy who suffered a lot. Get well Sora!" the principal said as he disappeared into the backstage.

"Get well Sora!" screamed the students.

The gang went to sit at one of the tables that were installed for them in the school's ground. The tabled did not have chairs but they had benches. They all sat in order: Namine, Riku, and Sora on one side and on the other side was Wakka, Tidus and Selphie.

"Selph, do you want to dance?" Tidus asked hearing the music that was played. Selphie nodded in response. They both stood up.

"Um.. we're going dancing if you don't mind." Tidus said with uneasiness.

"It's okay Tidus." Sora replied since no one answered anything. Selphie and Tidus went dancing. Wakka followed them in attempt to flirt with some girls that were near them.

Sora rested his head on his right hand. Namine saw him but riku didn't as he was gazing at the dancing people. "Sora, you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a headache!" Sora replied. He looked at Namine getting something out of her purse. Her purse was white with some pearls attached to it. They shined with the reflection of the sun. She got a\out a tube that read 'Namlenols'. **(A/N: Not stealing the Tylenols name;))**

"Riku, go get me a drink please!" Namine ordered Riku who got out of his daydreaming that was of him and Namine dancing. He stood up and went to fetch a drink. He came back with fruit punch. Namine took it without saying thanks and handed it to Sora with two namlenols. He swallowed them with the help of the fruit punch. He already felt better.

"So I just appear out of nowhere?" asked a blonde boy.

"Yeah! Do you know when at least?" asked a girl's voice.

"…No." he said. She slapped herself on the forehead.

"Your cue is when I say surprise 'kay?"The boy only nodded.

"Don't forget!"

"What is it that I'm supposed to do?" asked the clueless boy.

"No wonder you're…."

"Thanks Nam!" Sora said. She looked stunned.

"What?" Sora said not knowing why she was stunned.

"It's just that you said Nam for the first time!" Namine explained.

"That's because I consider you my friend and I'm happy about that. I think that this summer won't be long with the two of us doing stuff together." Sora said, Namine nodded. Sora then looked sad. Riku got out of his daydreaming.

"Come on lover boy! She's coming soon!" Riku said.

"I know but what is she doing?" Sora asked desperately. As soon as he said that he heard that voice. The voice of an angel.

"Sora, Riku, Namine!" yelled the voice of Kairi. She ran towards them and soon she's in front of them.

"Hey!" The three said.

"Guess what?" she asked.

"You're pregnant?" Riku asked.

"No! Guess again!"

"You have cancer?" Riku asked still joking.

"No!"

"You are completely crazy about Sora but you just figured out you're a lesbian?" asked Riku.

"No! Riku you're so stupid.!" Kairi exclaimed furiously.

"So then what is it?" Namine asked.

"It's a surprise for Sora!"

"Me? Why?" he asked.

"Cause you so earned it! Well Surprise!" she exclaimed but nothing happened.

"I said Surprise!" she repeated.

"Dang Kairi don't scream so loud in our ears!" Riku said.

A boy came out of his hiding place. He looked almost exactly like Sora. His blue orbs matched Sora's. But he had blond spiky hair. His spikes were a little bit different.

Sora opened wide his mouth.

"Who is he?" Riku asked.

"You're twin?" Sora shook his head.

"You're boyfriend?" Riku asked again. Sora didn't respond him.

"Roxas!" he exclaimed.

"Sora!" exclaimed the blonde boy. They shook their hands together but in a different way than Sora and Riku did together.

"Guess I was right" Riku continued with his comments. Sora only paid attention to Roxas.

"Riku! He's not gay!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Aw…for a moment I thought he was gay!" Riku pouted.

"Riku? Did you wanted him gay because you're gay too?" Namine asked.

Riku didn't respond nothing.

"Riku, Namine, meet my cousin Roxas." Sora presented.

"Hey Rosa!" Riku said. Namine gave him a punch on his arm.

"I mean hey Roxas!" he corrected.

"We're gonna go dancing if you don't mind and let this family reunion be in peace from Riku the big ugly monster!" Namine said.

"Hey you said I was hot the other day!"

They both left, leaving Sora, Kairi and Roxas alone.

"How come you're here Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Well your mom or should I say auntie, called and told me your condition and suggested I come visit you. And I'm staying here for two whole years!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Ah dude that's great!" Sora was so happy. Now he won't be stuck with only feminine thinking. They would be a trio for three weeks.

"Well are you going to camp?" Sora asked. Kairi only looked at the two cousins talking.

"No! I came here to see you not to go to camp and leave you with a girl." Roxas said sarcastically.

"That's a relief. I thought I would wear high heels at the end of three weeks." Sora grinned.

"Sorry Sora for not telling you about the camp." Kairi apologized. Sora took her hand and pulled her a little bit closer to him. She was higher than him with the fact that Sora's on a wheelchair.

"Hey cuz! Kiss her!" Roxas encouraged. Kairi leaned until she was at Sora's level and they met their lips together. They broke away knowing the fact that Roxas was there.

"Just wanted you to spend some quality time with your girlfriend." Sora nodded.

"What do you want to do?" Sora asked to his cousin.

"You know, I'm watching some of these girls, and they are hot man! You so lucky!" Kairi giggled.

"You don't have a girlfriend?" asked Kairi.

"Nope! Haven't met the perfect one."

"Well we know some girls we could present you!" Sora said winking at Kairi.

**Sorafanluver: Well that's all for this chp and I hope you enjoyed it! New people are coming and I'm thinking about really continuing this story so review plz!**


	14. Three New Additions

**Sorafanluver:Hey me again! Well I'll continue my story of course! Got some new ideas so you guys can see CoL? That it'll have more chapters. Plus more characters!**

**Sora:Yay! I'll be able to walk before your story ends right?**

**Sorafanluver: Yeah! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**_Crush or Love?_**

_**Chapter 14: Three New Addition**_

Roxas blinked.

"You really mean it?" he asked. Sora and Kairi nodded.

"Follow us!" Kairi exclaimed. She pushed Sora and Roxas followed.

"Hey Jen!" she said.

"Hey Kairi!" Jen replied.

"How are you?"

"Great and you?"

"Great! I came here to present you a guy. Jen, this is Roxas. Roxas this is Jen." Kairi introduced.

"Hey Jen!"

"Hey Roxas" she replied.

"Roxas here, is Sora's cousin. He's gonna live here for two years." Kairi explained.

"Yeah he's a lot like me! Trust me, he's a great guy. If not then I would hate him." grinned Sora. Roxas and Jen were left talking alone.

"You think she's the right one for him?" Sora asked looking at the lovebirds.

"We'll see in the future!" Kairi said.

"Hey, is she going to camp?" Sora asked.

"Nope, maybe you guys will hang out with her. First you were stuck with Namine and then with Roxas too and now with Jen also. Well this summer has a lot of surprises for us." Kairi said. They both returned at the bench. Sora cupped her chin with his hand and made her look into his eyes. She leaned and pressed her lips on Sora's.

"So, how old are you?" Roxas asked stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I just turned 15, and you?" Jen asked passing her fingers through her hair. Both of them were defiantly nervous.

"Me too! So, what are you into?" Roxas said nervously. Drops of sweat were falling on his face.

"Well, it seems weird but I'm into video games and girl stuff." Jen explained.

"You don't have to be ashamed. They that the girls are better at video games. You know what? We should play video games this summer. You, me, Sora and Namine will have a competition of video games! How about it?" Roxas said happily.

"Sounds great!" Jen smiled. Roxas returned the smile.

"What's your type of boy?" Roxas asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well skater boys are my favorite! They're so cute and awesome but if only they could be like you." Jen explained.

"I'm happy I came here!" Roxas smiled.

"Why?"

"I'm with my cousin Sora and I met you!" Roxas pointed to Jen.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're kinda awesome for a girl. Let's start being friends and then we'll see how it turns out! Deal?"

"Deal! So Roxas, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Jen asked.

"Yeah last one was named Olette. Pretty green eyes. Then Hayner became jealous and was flirting with Olette. She fell in love with him and they're still together. I didn't really like Olette as a girlfriend. She couldn't open herself to me just as she did with Hayner. So I'm here searching for the perfect one and I think I found her." Jen giggled. Roxas stared into her hazel eyes. She had some kind of lines around the color of her eyes.

"Do you wear contact lenses?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I used to wear glasses before." Roxas stared at the people dancing.

"Why don't we go dancing and learn more about ourselves?"

"Great idea!" Roxas and Jen walked towards the dancing area. Roxas had his arms around Jen's waist. She put hers behind his neck. They faced each other.

Selphie and Tidus were still dancing on the slow song.

"Hey! Isn't that Jen dancing with some guy?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah, when did she get a boyfriend?" Tidus replied.

"The guy looks just like Sora. But Sora's over at the table kissing Kairi."

"Yeah, I wonder who's that guy?" Tidus said.

Riku and Namine went to join Sora and Kairi.

"Hey!" Namine exclaimed.

"Hey!" Sora and Kairi said.

"We saw Jen and Roxas dancing together! They're so cute together." Namine smiled.

"Yeah! We introduce them! He didn't have any girlfriend." Sora explained.

"That's real nice of you!" Riku said.

"Yeah helping out your cousin who came here to see you!" Namine said. Namine and Riku left to help out Wakka who was slapped by a girl.

"Well there's only Wakka left without a girlfriend." Sora said. He smirked as he saw Roxas and Jen together. They were dancing like they knew each other for a long time. Their eyes were glittering with love in them. They looked happy and they would make a great couple.

"This has been one day." Kairi sighed.

"Everyone's happy, well except Wakka, but it turned out to be a good day. I don't care if my leg's in a cast, just as long as my friends are happy." Sora said. Kairi nodded. Selphie and Tidus came. They were holding hands together.

"Hey Sora, Kairi!" the bubbly brunette exclaimed.

"Hi Selphie, Tidus." They replied.

"We saw Jen dancing with a guy, do you have any idea who he is?" Tidus asked.

"Tidus, that's my cousin Roxas. We hooked him up with Jen and it seems we've created a future couple." Sora explained.

"They seem to be already a couple." Selphie remarked.

"Yeah! And they'll be together all summer since none of them are going to camp." pointed out Kairi.

"That's great but me and Selphie we'll be together at camp so there's no problem for our relationship." Tidus said.

A girl came running towards their gang. She had brown hair with hazel eyes just like Jen. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a blue pair of jeans. She was wearing sandals.

"Hey Sora!" the girl exclaimed.

"Catherine?" Sora started. Tidus, Kairi and Selphie looked at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Roxas! By the way have you seen him? His mom told me he was visiting his cousin." She said.

"Yeah he's over there dancing with Jen." Sora pointed to Roxas and Jen who were still dancing on the hip-hop song.

"He has a girlfriend?" Catherine asked.

"No but he's planning to ask her sooner or later." Sora replied.

"I came here to see him!"

"Or you came here to stalk him?" Sora asked. They all laughed but Catherine gave them all a glare.

"Whatever! Oh my god!" she exclaimed. She looked at the crowd and spotted a guy.

"Who's that boy over there?" she pointed to Wakka.

"That's Wakka our friend, he's single by the way!" Sora said. He smirked. Catherine left in a hurry.

"Hey Sora! How do you know her?" Selphie asked.

"I went last year to see Roxas and I met her. She wanted to go out with Roxas but he didn't. She's a bit crazy." Selphie giggled.

"Well, I see you're seeing lots of people that you've met before." Tidus said.

"First his cousin Roxas, then Catherine. That already makes two people." Kairi said.

"I wonder who's next!" Selphie exclaimed. Tidus grabbed her wrist and they walked to the buffet. It was now lunch hour. They grabbed everything that they liked and joined the gang at the usual table. Sora and Kairi went to their turn. After they chose, Kairi was holding her food tray with one hand and pushing Sora with her other hand. They finally arrived to the table and sat. Tidus was with Selphie on one side, Sora and Kairi on the other side. Riku and Namine came with their food tray and sat besides Tidus and Selphie.

Roxas and Jen came with their food trays too and sat besides Sora and Kairi. The tables could have twelve persons sitting and there were eight people sitting. They talked and ate at the same time.

"So Roxas, are you going out with Jen?" Namine asked. Roxas looked at her, he blushed as he repeated her question in his head.

"Aw…you like her don't you?" Selphie said. Roxas blushed a lot more and Jen started too.

"You guy shouldn't be ashamed. We're all hooked up and you guys are the only ones who aren't." Riku said winking at them.

'_How did they all know? Oh yeah…I danced with Jen!' _Roxas thought. Roxas blushed at the thought that he was dancing with Jen.

"Roxas, you're blushing like hell!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi giggled.

"You too Jen!" Kairi exclaimed at her turn.

"I guess I do like her." Roxas started. Jen looked at him and smiled. She was happy Roxas liked her.

"I guess I like Roxas too." She said.

They all laughed. Wakka and Catherine came. Both had smiles plastered on their face.

"Look who's here!" Roxas said.

"Hey Roxas!" Catherine said.

"Catherine what are you doing here?" Roxas asked. She got hold of Wakka's hand who was blushing and she blushed too.

"I came here looking for you but I saw that you liked that girl sand then I saw Wakka and now we're going out together!" Catherine explained. Wakka and Catherine sat besides Riku and Namine.

"I guess Wakka isn't left out anymore." Sora said. Kairi kissed him. She pulled away. She had tasted the pizza that Sora was eating. Riku and Namine laughed as they saw them.

"So, Sora, Namine, Jen, Roxas and Catherine, I guess you're all stuck together for three weeks." Riku started. They all paid their attention to him.

"That is, if there isn't another addition." Sora said. A girl behind him poked his back.

"Hayner, Olette!" Sora and Roxas exclaimed. They both recognized the two teenagers.

"Hey!" Hayner and Olette replied.

"What are you guys doing here?" Roxas asked looking at his friends from his hometown.

"Our parents went on vacation here so we came here looking for you." Hayner said.

"We finished school yesterday so we're already on summer vacation." Olette said.

"Where's Pence?" Roxas asked. Everybody looked at him except for Hayner and Olette, they didn't know who he was talking about.

"He sort of didn't come, he went somewhere else which we don't know because he didn't tell us so we didn't tell him where we were going." Hayner explained.

"Well grab some food at the buffet and then we'll present you to our friends!" Sora said. They both nodded and left. Catherine had just paid her attention to who just came.

"Hey Roxas, weren't they Hayner and Olette?" she asked. Roxas nodded in reply. "Sorry I wasn't listening!"

"That's okay, they're on vacation here just like you and me are, but I'm staying longer." Roxas explained.

"Goody!" she exclaimed happy.

"Wow, we're already twelve!" exclaimed Tidus counting everyone. They had two places left that belonged to Hayner and Olette.

"Yeah that means there's Namine, Roxas, Jen, Catherine, Hayner, Olette and me who are staying here. Three boys and four girls, figures!" Sora said looking at everyone.

"The pizza looks good!" Hayner said to Olette as they came and sat besides Roxas and Jen. They all ate their pizza.

"Hayner, Olette, how long are you guys staying?" Roxas asked taking a sip from his fruit punch.

"We're staying one month here. We want to spend this last month with you since you're staying here for two years." Olette replied.

"And you Catherine?"

"I'm staying here for two months." She replied.

"Okay, we do have to present you to all the gang." Sora said. Hayner, Olette and Catherine nodded.

"We'll start on the on the other side of the table. We have Tidus, Selphie, Riku, Namine, Wakka and Catherine, who you already know. On this side is me as in Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Jen." Sora said pointing to each person. They all waved hello.

"Okay. That makes a lot of people." Hayner said. Olette elbowed him.

"Okay how about we start one by one saying one thing we like." Sora suggested. They all nodded. Tidus started.

"I like blitz ball." Selphie's turn.

"I like sugar. I mean sweet stuff!"

"I like action movies." Riku said.

"I like drawing." Namine said.

"I like blitz ball too." Wakka said.

"I like singing." Catherine said.

"I like sleeping." Sora said proudly.

"I like chick flicks." Kairi said.

"I like skating." Roxas said holding his skateboard in his hand.

"I like video games." Jen said.

"I like pizza." Hayner said eating a bit of pizza he left.

"I like writing poetry." Olette said.

They learned more about each other knowing only one thing they liked. It could describe a person. Like Roxas likes skating, that means he's a skater.

"Wow Jen! I didn't know you liked video games!" Sora said.

"Yeah I even thought about doing a video game competition during this summer." Roxas said.

"You got it! Competition of video games at my house." Sora said.

"Eh when?" Roxas asked.

"Someday.." Sora replied. He scratched his head. Everyone laughed except Sora.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you sleep so much that you act like that?" Olette asked.

"Yeah I think…just kidding but of course the answer is yes. I love sleeping. By the way, Roxas, where are you sleeping?" Sora asked.

"At your house. Your mom let me of course." Roxas replied.

"And where?"

"In the guest room. Or are you gay that you want me to sleep in the same bed as yours?" he asked smirking. Sora glared.

"Why does everyone think I'm gay? First it was Riku then my own cousin Roxas. What is this world?" he asked hitting his head on the table.

"The world you live in bro. Get used to it!" Kairi said patting his back.

**Sorafanluver: How'd you like that?**

**Sora: Yay! More new people!**

**Sorafanluver: I decided to put more characters! So here they are. It isn't over! **

**So wait until next chapter!**

**Sora: Yay! I rule the world!**

**Sorafanluver: No you don't!**

**Sora: In this fic I do!**

**Sorafanluver: No you still don't! –hits Sora by throwing him a slice of pizza-**

**Sora: Ouch that hurt! Awww pizza! –eats slice of pizza-**

**Sorafanluver: -hits Sora with a piece of wood-**

**Sora: Aww I can't eat that!**

**Sorafanluver: -hits again- Shut up Sora! Well you all review plz!**


	15. Plans

**Sorafanluver:Well I really hope you like my story because it's not finished.**

**Sora:Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

_**Crush or Love?**_

**_Chapter 15: Plans_**

It was now time for dessert. They all went two by two. Hayner and Olette got up first and went to get their dessert.

"Hey Nam! What do you think we could do when Riku, Selphie, Tidus, Kairi and Wakka go to camp?" Sora asked. He had his fork in his hand prepared to get his piece of chocolate cake which they had in vanilla too. The blonde looked at him and smiled. Tidus slammed his fist on the table. He wanted to get his dessert quick.

"Tidus! Stop it!" yelled Catherine.

"Ignore Tidus Nam!" Sora said giving Tidus a glare.

"Okay! Well I don't really know. We have the video game competition. So maybe we could go shopping, or spend the day at the beach. A night of poker or a sleepover" Namine suggested. Sora was happy she had suggestions.

"Yeah a sleepover! We could do that the first night without those campers." Sora said giving glares to those who were going to camp.

Hayner was still trying to choose his piece of cake.

"Hum…vanilla or chocolate?" Hayner was thinking. Olette rolled her eyes.

"Just choose already!"

"Okay! I'm gonna choose…vanilla or chocolate?" Hayner said out loud thinking. Olette grabbed him the chocolate one and put it on his tray. They finally got to the table and sat. Wakka and Catherine went to choose. Wakka chose the vanilla one. Catherine looked at him weirdly. "What? I'm on a diet!" Wakka said. Catherine chose chocolate.

It was Riku and Namine's turn.

"So what are you going to take?" Riku asked. Namine responded by taking the chocolate one. He took the same.

"So how about it?" Sora asked.

"That sounds super great!" Olette exclaimed.

"Yeah! How about we watch some movies with popcorn at someone's house and then we play some games and we sleep. The next morning we watch some cartoons and we could spend the day at the beach. You know it's three weeks." Hayner explained. Roxas high-fived him.

"Great! We just have to be sure if we can. I'll try at my house." Sora said making his fork fly up in front of Riku who was coming back with his piece of cake.

"Forget it! We're not doing it at your house." Roxas said.

"Boys! We'll be doing it at my house." Namine said separating the two boys who were about to fight. Which would have been bad because Sora has his leg in a cast.

"Okay I agree!" Jen said.

"Me too." Catherine said.

"Hayner, Olette?" Jen asked. They nodded in reply.

"Well I do agree!" Roxas said. Sora glared at all of those who agreed.

"Sora, you're already doing the video game competition at your house. It wouldn't be fair if you would do the sleepover too." Kairi said trying to convince him. He pouted and then he declared forfeit. They all laughed.

"So it's Namine's house!" Roxas said. "Come on Jen! We're going for our dessert!"

They both stood up and went to search for their dessert. Roxas took chocolate and so did Jen.

"Don't these two look cute together?" Namine asked to everyone.

"Yeah! They look as if they were already going out. I know! Why don't we try to get them going out together. It'll be fun. They're the only ones who aren't going out. Even Wakka and Catherine are already going out." Kairi said. They saw them coming back and they changed the subject to cake. They wondered if chocolate was better than vanilla or was vanilla better than chocolate.

"Try the chocolate one it's super duper good!" Roxas said eating his piece while he sat at his place with Jen besides him. Selphie and Tidus went running to catch a piece of cake for them. They both took chocolate and ran to eat it. Sora sat in his wheelchair and got pushed by Kairi to the dessert stand.

"What flavor do you want Kairi?" Sora asked grabbing the chocolate one for him.

"I'll take chocolate." Kairi said looking at the pieces of cake everywhere on the table. Sora grabbed hers and Kairi pushed him until they sat at their places. They all enjoyed their cake. Tidus and Selphie had already finished. They were still hungry so they took seconds.

"Wow! That's a hyper couple!" Roxas chuckled. They all laughed at his comment.

Wakka and Catherine stood up hand in hand. Everyone looked at them. The two blushed a lot. Their faces were really red.

"Um…we're going in a quiet place so we can talk in private kay?" Wakka asked blushing. They all nodded. It wasn't that couple they were trying to hook up so they didn't matter too much.

"I'm going to the bathroom, who's going with me?" Kairi asked.

"I'll go!" Namine stood up.

"Me too!" Olette said standing up. The three girls went walking to the bathroom.

"I want to go to the bathroom too guys! Who's pushing me?" Sora asked catching the meaning of Kairi leaving.

"I'll do it bro!" Riku said standing up and helping Sora get on his wheelchair.

"I'll help too." Hayner said. Riku pushed Sora towards the boys bathroom and Hayner followed. Tidus and Selphie were still at the dessert stand so it left Roxas and Jen alone.

"I guess we're alone." Jen remarked. Roxas nodded.

"I've been wondering, if you could show me how to skate." Jen proposed. Roxas was happy someone was interested in skating.

"Yeah I'll show you!" Roxas said happy.

"But not today, maybe during summer." She said. Roxas nodded and stared at her.

"Look they're talking!" Kairi exclaimed hiding behind a table. Namine and Olette were hiding there too. They giggled seeing the future couple. Beside their table was another table which Sora, Riku and Hayner were hiding.

"Sora!" Kairi whispered. He turned his attention to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"One of us will come back and talk to them kay?" she asked. Sora nodded in reply. Olette stood up since she knew Roxas for a long time. She walked towards the lovebirds. A guy bumped into her. The boy helped her stand up by taking his hand. Olette was stunned.

"Pence?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Olette? What you doing here?" he asked.

"I came for vacation here. Duh! And you?"

"Me too."

"But you said you were going somewhere else!" she said.

"Yeah but you never told me you were going here."

"That's because you never told me and Hayner that you were going here!"

"So Hayner is here too?"

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell us you were coming here?"

"I didn't want you to be mad at me and go see Roxas without you two so I figured I'd say I was going somewhere that is lost in the world instead of saying I was going here. Why didn't you guys tell me?" Pence asked.

"Because you didn't tell us so we didn't want to tell you. But let's forget that! I don't want to lose any friends." She said giving Pence a hug. "By the way, Hayner is behind that table over there. Don't ask just go!" Pence hurried to the table. Olette continued her way to Roxas and Jen.

Roxas still stared at her. She waved her hand in front of him and he came back to reality.

"Roxas?" she asked.

"Huh what? Oh sorry I was deeply sinking into your beauty." He said. _'Did I just say that?' _Roxas thought. Jen only giggled.

"I guess I like you more than just liking you." He said rubbing the back of his neck. She giggled and leaned forward and brushed her lips against his lips. They pulled away looking everywhere except in front of them. Roxas was whistling and Jen just looked everywhere. She hoped no one saw them.

"Roxas, Jen!" could be heard behind them. They both turned around to see Olette walking towards them.

"Hey Olette!" they said in unison. They both blushed.

"What are you two doing here alone?" she asked.

"Well you girls went to the bathroom, Wakka and Catherine went to some corner and the guys left to the bath…oh I get it!" he said smirking.

"What?" she said trying to look innocent.

"You guys planned this while we weren't there huh?" he asked.

"No! Why would you think that? We just went to the bathroom because we needed to go." She explained.

"Olette! I know you far too well! I know you're lying!" he said.

"Roxas I'm telling you the truth! By the way, Pence is looking for you!" she changed the subject.

"Pence? Wasn't he supposed to go somewhere else for vacation?" he asked.

"Yeah but since he didn't know we were going here too he figured not telling us because we would be mad at him since we're your friends too." Olette explained.

"We'll go look for him!" he said.

"Wait here! I know where he might be. Now that you were talking about getting some time alone do it now before I come back!" she said running to search for Pence.

"She wasn't telling the truth was she?" Jen asked.

"Nope, she flinched meaning she was lying. She never flinches when she talks. So they're somewhere hiding." Roxas said looking at the crowd who was dancing. The volume of the music wouldn't get louder until later.

"Maybe we should go out now that they're forcing us." She said.

"No! Trust me! I have a plan! But we won't be forced to go out together even if I want to go out with you." He said. Jen's eyes glittered.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah but I'll ask you later kay?" she nodded.

**Sorafanluver: Well chapter 15! Lol Pence is here so 4 boys 4 girls now they're equal and the guys won't get to wear high heels or will they? You'll see!**

**Sora: I will not wear high heels!**

**Sorafanluver: Shut up!**

**Sora: No!**

**Sorafanluver: Yes now! Please review! I'll update tomorrow if I can!**


	16. Finally

**Sorafanluver: Hey me again! Wow I have update 3 time 2day! - **

**Sora: Whatever!**

**Sorafanluver: With what can I hit you?**

**Sora: hum pizza?**

**Sorafanluver: no something else! Oh yeah! How about high heels –takes a pair of high heels and hits Sora with it-**

**Sora: Ouch! Aaaah Those are my worst nightmare!**

**Sorafanluver: Well now enjoy!**

_**Crush or Love?**_

**_Chapter 16: Finally_**

"Hey they're still talking!" Kairi said.

"Yeah!" Hayner agreed.

"Do you think he's asking her out?" Namine asked.

"Maybe!" Riku said. They were still hiding behind the two tables.

"Where's Olette?" Sora asked.

"Don't know. Last time I saw her she was with Roxas and Jen." Riku replied.

"Man! Where is she?" Kairi asked desperately.

"I'm here you guys!" Olette said hiding with the girls.

"So what happened?" Sora asked.

"Well he knows!" she replied.

"What!" Riku, Namine, Sora, Hayner and Kairi said. Olette let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah! By the way, where's Pence?" she asked.

"Pence?" Hayner said suddenly.

"Yeah it's a long story. Have you seen him?"

"Nope" Hayner replied.

"Hey guys! If Roxas knows then we should prepare for anything cause Roxas might be planning something." Olette said to everybody. They nodded.

"Okay, Sora you go with Riku. Be sure to say to Roxas that I was completely full so I had to do number 2, kay?" Hayner said.

"Okay!" They both replied.

"Okay! Now you girls come after the guys, after 30 seconds kay? Except for Olette, you do as I say kay?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah!"

"Okay!"

"Now Olette, you try to find Pence. Remember, you haven't found us yet." Olette nodded. Sora and Riku went to the usual table. They met up with Roxas and Jen.

"Hey Jen, Roxas!" they said.

"Hey!"

"We're back! Hayner got some problem with number 2 so you might not want to disturb him." Sora said with movements that meant that it was getting stinky.

"Okay and the girls?" Roxas asked.

"We haven't seen them. You know girls take too much time in the bathroom." He said.

"Okay! Then why did we see Olette?" Jen asked.

"You saw Olette? Maybe the girls aren't in the bathroom anymore." Sora said making sure he didn't spill out the truth.

"Hey you two! What happened while we weren't there?" Riku asked.

"Nothing!" Roxas said and he started to whistle. Sora knew he was lying.

"Roxas? Why don't you tell us? Come on, we know what happened." Sora said to his cousin.

"Hey guys!" Kairi exclaimed coming with Namine.

"Hey!" they all replied.

"Where's Olette?" Riku asked.

"I don't know, she disappeared from the bathroom." Kairi said.

"So she disappeared from the bathroom so she could come see us." Roxas said.

"You saw her?" Namine asked.

"Yeah she said she saw Pence in her through here and then she went searching for him, who was supposed to be with you." Jen said.

"Roxas you're all confusing us! Where is Olette?" Sora said. Hayner came looking pale.

"Hey guys. I just had a bad case of number two." He said sitting at the table. Roxas sat by him.

"Why do you always have those bad cases?" Roxas asked looking at him. He didn't say nothing.

"Okay! I'm tired of all this! Where's Pence and Olette?" Roxas said angrily standing up.

"Whoah Roxas! Calm down!" Jen said.

"Okay okay, we give up!" Sora said.

"What do you mean? That you planned all this behind our backs just so we could hook up together?" Roxas said. They nodded looking down.

"Guys! Don't be sad I was angry! I was just improvising! I knew that you were planning something behind our backs. In fact I'll wait for Pence, Olette, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka and Catherine to come." He said smiling. Sora smiled first then the others smiled.

"Why do you want to wait for them?" Kairi asked.

"Because there's something I wanna do!" he said. Sora understood what he meant.

"Hayner go search for Olette and Pence. Riku and Namine you go search for a corner where Wakka and Catherine might be." Sora ordered. They all started to do their jobs. Hayner went to look for Olette and Riku and Namine went to search for Wakka and Catherine.

"Dang, where's Olette?" Hayner said to himself. He looked through the crowd. People were dancing and he pushed them. He returned behind the tables they were hiding. No one was there.

"Hayner!" screamed Olette.

"Olette!"

"Hayner!" she said walking towards him with Pence following.

"Hey Pence!" Hayner said giving a high-five to Pence. " I almost forgot, we gotta return to the usual table we were at." He said.

"Why" Olette asked.

"Because! Come on!" Hayner said grabbing his friends hands, leading them to the table.

"Riku, where are they?" Namine asked tired of searching at every corner.

"Hey there's a corner we haven't see yet!" Riku pointed to a corner that he had not seen. They ran towards the corner. They saw Wakka and Catherine making out.

'Cough' coughed Riku. Wakka and Catherine turned their attention to them.

"Come on, we gotta go to the usual table." Namine said as Riku grabbed their wrist and led them to the table.

They were all reunited when Hayner, Olette, Riku, Namine, Wakka and Catherine came. "Um…isn't someone missing?" Kairi asked to Sora. Sora counted and just remembered that Tidus and Selphie were eating cake.

"Whoopsie. Guess someone oughta get them here." Sora said. Before Sora could open his mouth, Tidus and Selphie came with angry faces.

"What is it guys?" Riku asked.

"They don't have cake anymore." They said all grumpy. They tried not to laugh.

"How many pieces you ate?" Wakka asked.

"Let's see…194 pieces together means that's 97 pieces each." Selphie calculated. They all had wide open mouths. They never seemed to get fat by eating so much.

"So why did you wanted us all here Roxas?" Catherine asked.

"Well for this. Hey Jen, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Roxas asked looking at her. Sora had a big smile. His cousin found the perfect one. The others were smiling too because they finally got together after Jen said "Yeah!"

They both leaned and their lips met to a passionate kiss. Everyone congratulated them.

It was getting late as the music got louder. Sora and Kairi stayed together at the table. Tidus and Selphie went to seek more pieces of cake. Wakka and Catherine went to the same corner to make out. Riku and Namine went to the dance floor and danced like they didn't care about anything. Roxas, Jen, Hayner, Olette and Pence went to the end of the table and talked about their hometown to Jen.

_**The.End.Of.The.Night**_

Sora's mom picked up Sora and Roxas. They left saying goodbye to their friends.

"This has been one day huh Roxas?" Sora asked to Roxas who was sitting in the back of the car.

"Totally!"

"What happened on your day, sweetheart?" Sora's mom asked.

"Well, Roxas came, we introduced him to a friend named Jen and they're officially going out together. A friend of Roxas named Catherine came and is going out with Wakka. Hayner and Olette came for a month to spend it with Roxas. Then Pence came too." Sora explained his day to his mom.

"Oh really?" his mom asked.

"Yeah we're planning a video game competition while the others are at camp. Roxas, Namine, Hayner, Olette, Jen, Pence, Catherine and me. And we're doing a sleepover over at Namine's house." Sora said.

"I'm glad you already planned your summer. But isn't Kairi supposed to be with you during the summer?" Sora shook his head.

"Her parents signer her up for camp at the last minute." Sora said. They arrived and Roxas helped Sora in the house though his bedroom was upstairs, he had to carry him to his room.

Namine, Riku, Selphie, Kairi, Tidus, Catherine, Jen and Wakka walked to their houses.

Hayner, Olette and Pence went walking the other direction to the hotel they were all staying at.

Roxas came into Sora's bedroom. Sora was lying on his bed watching television.

"When are the others going?" Roxas asked sitting on the corner of the bed. He was only wearing shorts that were supposedly his pajamas.

"They're leaving tomorrow at noon." He said turning off his television. He too was wearing shorts.

"I'll see you tomorrow! Good night Sora!" Roxas said as he stood up from his bed and left the room.

"Have good dreams about Jen!" Sora yelled.

"And you about Kairi!" could be heard from another room.

**Sorafanluver: Yay! Finished! That was a long day still! Well I promise to update soon!**

**Sora: I don't wanna wear high heels mommy!**

**Sora's mom: My dear little sweetie, act like a young lady.**

**Sora: I'm not a girl!**

**Sora's mom: check again! –Sora checked in his pants-**

**Sora: Oh God Damn! Who did this to me?**

**Sora's mom : No one, you were born like that now put those high heels and take away those oversized shoes!**

**Sora: Help Somebody!**

**Sorfanluver: -sigh- family!**

**Plz review!**


	17. Packing

**Sorafanluver: Hey me again! **

**Sora: --**

**Sorafanluver: Sora why the long face?**

**Sora: You made me a girl last time. –turns his back on Sorafanluver-**

**Sorafanluver: I was only joking! It was just an illusion!**

**Sora: Whatever! I'm not talking to you anymore!**

**Sorafanluver: But… but fine whatever you say Sora! I just want to ask you a question.**

**Sora: …**

**Sorafanluver: Why are you still wearing the high heels?**

**Sora: he he...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

_**Crush or Love?**_

**_Chapter 17:Packing_**

All the gang was at Namine's house. She called all of them on their cellphone and told them to meet her at her house by giving her address. Sora and Roxas were the first one to arrive since Sora's mom gave them a lift. The others came walking.

"So why'd you want us here, Namine?" Roxas asked. Both Sora and Roxas lifted an eyebrow.

"This is our last morning together since they're leaving to camp" she explained.

"Okay and what are we doing?" Sora asked.

"I was hoping you guys would have some ideas." she said. Everybody looked everywhere searching for ideas.

"We could go to the beach, or the island we used to play at!" Sora exclaimed.

"Nah too boring." Riku said.

"But if we have nothing to do then we might as well prepare our bags for camp." Wakka said.

"Yeah! I haven't finished yet because I thought this was an emergency just like when Sora was in the hospital." Selphie said.

"I agree with Selphie, we need to finish our bags." Kairi said to Namine.

"Okay! Sorry guys, I totally forgot about those things." Namine apologized.

"Well Hayner, Olette, Pence, Jen, Roxas, Catherine, me and you, we could do the sleepover today." Sora suggested. They all nodded.

"We could even sleep over at your house two days if you want!" Roxas said.

"Okay then, prepare your stuff! I'll wait here until everyone comes." Namine replied. Hayner, Olette, Catherine and Pence ran back to the hotel. Jen walked to her house that was two blocks away. Roxas pushed Sora until the end of the street where Sora lived. Namine walked back inside of her house and ran upstairs. "Mom, everyone is staying two nights! Okay?" she yelled being sure that her mom would hear her.

"Okay sweetie!" she yelled back. Namine ran downstairs again. She saw her mom in the living room and walked towards her.

"Mom? Where are they going to sleep?" she asked.

"How many are you?"

"Well, there's Sora, Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Jen, Catherine and me. So that makes eight." Namine counted on her fingers.

"Okay then there is enough space in your bedroom." Her mom replied. Namine smiled and went upstairs. She entered her room. It was two timed bigger than her living room. The walls were painted in light blue. The ceiling was painted in white. Her bed was in the right corner. She had a TV across her bed. The window was wide open letting the ocean breeze pass through in her house. Her walk in closet was besides her TV. There was another door that led to her private bathroom. Namine's father was a highly paid lawyer so she could have anything she wanted. Namine laid herself on the bed. She sighed looking at the ceiling. Nothing was lying on her bedroom floor so she sat up from her bed. She stood up and went downstairs again. She checked if she had food for her friends. They were all out of chips and popcorn.

"Mom, I'm going out to buy some food. If any friend rings the doorbell, make them enter. Bye!" Namine said rushing out the door with a purse hanging on her right shoulder.

Sora was packing his stuff. He brought some clothes and his pajamas. He was about to put some gel tubes when Roxas caught his hand.

"No, you don't need that stuff, your hair is natural like that. Just like mine." Roxas said throwing the gel tubes in the garbage can behind him. Sora continued to pack his stuff. He put his swimming shorts, a bar of deodorant, a perfume which he never uses, a towel, a sun-protecting lotion, his toothbrush and a picture of Kairi and him.

"Hey cuz!" Roxas said.

"What is it?" Sora asked closing his bag.

"What should I give to Jen for our first date? And where could I bring her?" Roxas asked. Sora was happy to answer him.

"Well there's always some roses and something that's special, like I gave to Kairi roses and a necklace with an inscription. Hey! When's your first date?" Sora said smirking.

"Well it's in three days." Roxas sat besides Sora on Sora's bed. Sora patted his back.

"I'm happy for you cuz!" Sora said smiling.

"She's so perfect!" Roxas said daydreaming about Jen.

"So who did you dream about?" Sora asked.

"Hehe..I'm not gonna tell you!" Roxas said standing up.

"Aw come on! Tell me! Please?" Sora asked still sitting on his bed. He pouted and that only made Roxas laugh.

"That only works with Kairi cuz!" Roxas said leaving the room. Sora threw a pillow to Roxas and he caught him.

"Ouch!" Roxas said rubbing his head where he had received the pillow. Sora only laughed.

"At least there weren't some spiky deadly things in it or you would have been dead for sure!" Sora said still laughing.

Hayner was in his hotel room with his parents. He packed some of his stuff into a bag.

"Bye dad, mom! I'm going to Namine's for two days! Enjoy this time together and alone." Hayner said leaving the room. He knocked the door of another room. The door opened to reveal Pence with his bag in his hands. The two boys left to knock to another door.

"Wait a minute guys! I'm still not ready!" Olette yelled from behind the door. You could hear some other voices that were her parents and noises that Olette caused by searching for her stuff. After two minutes, she came out with her bag. She saw the two boys who were tapping their foot on the floor.

"What?" she asked.

"You said a minute." Hayner started.

"But you took two minutes." Pence finished.

"Whatever!" Olette rolled her eyes. They knocked to another door. Catherine came out with her bag. The four left the hotel and ran to Namine's house.

Jen was in her house packing her stuff for the sleepover.

"I can't wait for my date with Roxas." Jen said out loud. She closed her bag and went downstairs. Her dad was watching a soccer game. It was now a break and he went into the kitchen. He took some popcorn he had prepared and gave some to Jen.

"Here!"

"No thanks dad, I'm sure I'll eat it popcorn at Namine's house." Jen said refusing the popcorn and leaving the house. She rushed to Namine's.

Namine was at the grocery store. She grabbed ten bags of chips with each different flavor. She walked to the popcorn section. She grabbed four boxes of popcorn that have eight bags inside. So that made thirty two bags. She got to the cashier and paid everything. A guy who worked at the grocery store prepared her bags. She took them and ran to the video store.

Sora and Roxas were in front of Namine's house. Roxas rang the doorbell. Namine's mom opened the door.

"Hi you two! Come in, Namine just went to search for some things. She'll be back soon. Please make yourself welcome." Namine's mom said. Namine's dad was never there but he took vacation for one day. He was too busy to have a long vacation.

"Let me bring your bags upstairs." Namine's dad said taking their bags and went upstairs to Namine's room and put them on the floor.

Ding-Dong

Namine's mom opened the door and revealed Hayner, Pence, Olette and Catherine. They entered and saw Sora and Roxas.

"Where's Namine?" Hayner asked seeing that Namine wasn't there.

"She went to search for some things." Roxas replied. Namine's dad came and took the four bags to bring them upstairs in Namine's room.

They all sat on the couch. Sora stayed in his wheelchair.

Ding-Dong

Namine's mom opened the door. Jen was there with her bag. She entered and saw the rest of the gang. They all waved hello.

"Hi!" she said.

Namine's dad took the bag and brought it upstairs. Jen joined the gang on the couch sitting besides Roxas. Roxas, Jen and Catherine sat on one couch. Hayner, Pence and Olette sat on another couch.

Namine was searching for some movies her friends would like. She took 'She's The Man' and 'Basic Instinct 2'. She paid the movies and rushed to her house.

Kairi was in her room. She was packing her stuff for camp. She was folding her clothes in her bag. She looked around her room and saw on the wall, a picture of Sora and her. She took it and put it in her bag. She looked through the window that showed Sora's house across from her house.

Selphie was humming a song. She was happy that she was going to camp. She would spend it with her boyfriend Tidus. Selphie was packing her stuff in her bag. She smirked as she put a lot of candies in her bag. She hid them in between her clothes. She was sure to get hyper at camp.

Tidus was also packing his stuff. He too had hid a lot of candy in his bag. He knew Selphie had done the same so they could share. Tidus was lucky to go to camp with his girlfriend.

Wakka was feeling a bit sad as he packed for camp. He would miss Catherine and even miss her a lot when she left for her hometown.

Riku packed his stuff. He thought of Namine at every single second. '_At least Sora is there to take care of her.'_ Riku thought. Riku had known Sora since he was in little diapers. He trusted him like he was his brother. Riku sighed and sat down on his bed.

Namine came bursting through her front door to inside of her house. She ran to the kitchen and rested the bags on the counter. She panted because she had run. Everyone looked at her. She hadn't realized that everyone was already there. She laughed nervously.

"Hehe.. oh you're all there!" Namine said.

"Well what are we doing?" Olette asked.

"It's too early to watch movies so we could walk to the beach! Go put your bathing suit and grab your towel. So I'll go in my bathroom and Olette you can go in the other bathroom upstairs. Catherine you can go to the bathroom on this floor." Namine said as the three girls ran upstairs to change or grab their stuff.

After.a.few.minutes.

"I'm out! Your turn Jen!" Namine yelled from upstairs. Jen got up and went upstairs. Namine came back.

"I'm out!" you could hear from upstairs. Olette yelled coming downstairs.

"Hum Hayner you go!" Namine ordered. He stood up and went upstairs but gave a kiss to Olette before.

"I'm out" yelled Catherine who was on the same floor as everyone.

"Good, Sora go to this one!" Namine said.

"But I have to get my.." Sora started.

"I'll get it cuz!" Roxas said standing up. He went upstairs and came down again. He threw Sora's swimming trunks and Sora went to the bathroom.

"I'm out!" Jen yelled.

"Roxas go!" Namine said. He went upstairs again and met Jen in his trail. Roxas whistled.

"Roxas stop." Jen said blushing. Roxas was already blushing when he saw Jen in her bathing suit which was a two piece.

"You look…" Roxas couldn't continue his sentence as Jen kissed him. They pulled away and Roxas grabbed his things and went to change in the bathroom.

"I'm out!" Hayner yelled and came downstairs with Jen following.

"Good, Pence you're the last one." Namine said as Pence went upstairs.

"I'm out!" Sora said as he came out of the bathroom. Hayner grabbed his clothes and went upstairs to put them into Sora's bag. He came down with Roxas following. Pence then came down too.

"Alright everyone is here! Well let's go!" Namine exclaimed as they all exited her house.

**Sorafanluver: Whew! Another chapter finished yay!**

**Sora: -walking in high heels- Why aren't these things called high hells?**

**Sorafanluver: I dunno.**

**-Sora takes off the high heels-**

**Sora: Ah at last! My feet are saved.**

**Sorafanluver: Well shut up and go to sleep.**

**Sora: Okay –Sora goes to sleep-**

**Sorafanluver: Geez he's weird even more everyday.**

**Sora: Aahh no! I won't put you in my foot! No get off my foot!**

**Sorafanluver: oo okay he's dreaming -- well plz review!**


	18. The Beach

**Sorafanluver: Another chappie from me!**

**Sora: Whatever!**

**Sorafanluver: Sora! You know what's going to happen if you don't listen to me!**

**Sora: No that's my worst nightmare!**

**Sorafanluver: Then you declare that you'll be my slave forever?**

**Sora: Forever?**

**-Sorafanluver shows Sora's nightmare-**

**Sora: Okay I will be your slave forever! What do you wish to have?**

**Sorafanluver: You! –Hugs Sora to death-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

_**Crush or Love?**_

_**Chapter 18: The Beach**_

Everyone came out of Namine's house. Roxas had to push Sora. Pence decided to take his place.

"Huh? Why? I'm his cousin and I'm supposed to take care of him!" Roxas said looking at Pence.

"I'll do it! You do have to spend time with Jen!" Pence winked. Roxas smiled and nodded at his longtime friend. The beach was only a couple of blocks away.

The sun was very hot that day, walking would get them all sweaty but only to make the sweat disappear by the beach waves. They were already exhausted but they wanted to go there.

"Namine, why did we decide to walk?" Hayner asked.

"I dunno but I regret that decision." She said looking in front of her. Hayner and Olette were walking ahead of them. Sora and Pence were right behind them. Namine followed with Catherine and Roxas and Jen were a few steps away enjoying their privacy. They finally arrived after twenty minutes of walking. They decided a spot and installed themselves. Sora was lying on his towel that was on the sand. He couldn't participate to the beach activities. He decided to get some sleep under the sun. Namine decided to do the same thing. Hayner, Olette, Catherine and Pence went swimming in the waves. They were laughing as they got run over the waves. Roxas and Jen decided to walk along the beach making Roxas learn the place.

"Sora, what if Riku gets a girlfriend during camp?" Namine asked with a sad look on her face. Sora turned his attention to Namine.

"Trust me, Riku may be some hot guy and all, don't think I'm gay, but Riku has always had the girl's attention. But he never actually dated a girl because he would fear a broken heart and knowing that the girl wasn't the one. But when he told me about you, he was shy to ask you out, I only knew that he loved you when I first started to go out with Kairi." Sora explained. Namine only looked at him.

"Thanks!" Namine replied.

"I was just wondering, you know the day you wrote me the paper?" Sora started.

"Yeah and?" she asked.

"Well, you knew that Kairi liked me, but when did you learn it?" he asked looking at the sky.

"The day I wrote you the paper was when she first admitted that she liked you. That morning before going into the school, we walked together and she was staring at you but she didn't really admit that. She pretended not to know what I meant. We met Tidus after the class I gave you the paper, he knew it too and Kairi made him promise, but he already knew that she liked you." Namine said closing her eyes.

"Yeah, Tidus is a friend of mine but I always wondered why he always mentioned her in our conversations but now I know why." Sora said.

"But how come you decided to hang out with Kairi all the day, at lunch and even after school?" Namine asked.

"There was biology class, Kairi and Tidus came in the class together. I said hi to Tidus and then to Kairi and I was staring at her. I realized I really liked her, because when I was younger, I liked her a lot but I thought I had no chance with her so I gave up. When I went to Kairi's house after school, we talked a bit about her and who loved me. She was going to tell me until her mom came in. Kairi interrupted her and the other day I figured that her mom was going to say that I was the guy she loved. I mean, even my mom knew and I didn't. I am so dense!" Sora said. Namine giggled.

"Hey Nam, how about you and Riku?" Sora grinned to her.

"Well, I sorta got attracted to him. He was different from the other boys, I guess I was shy too to talk to him. I didn't even know his name!" she said.

"Don't worry, he didn't know your name too!" he replied. "How about I..?" Sora started and started to tickle Namine.

"Sora…please…stop!" she said in between laughs.

"What? You said more? Okay! More it is!" he said as he tickled her even more. He then came to a stop.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I don't know! I guess I just wanted to do it. You seem like you needed it." Sora replied.

"Thanks!" she whispered into his ear. They both fell asleep under the rays of the sun.

Olette, Hayner, Catherine and Pence were in the water. A big wave was coming at them.

"Look out! A big wave is coming!" yelled Pence at the two lovebirds. They didn't hear him and they got ran over the wave. Hayner popped his head out of the water followed by Olette. He then started to blush.

"What is it Hayner?" she asked. He got ten times redder. Pence came swimming towards them and joined them.

"What is it?" Pence asked at his turn.

"I lost my shorts in the water." He said. They both stared at him and then laughed.

"I told you there was a big wave coming but you didn't hear!" Pence said.

"I can't come out of the water like this. We have to find my shorts." Hayner said.

"Okay! Olette you search over here and I'll search over there. Catherine, you search there!" Pence said as he pointed the search points.

Hayner just stood there.

Roxas and Jen were walking with ice-cream in their hands. They saw Hayner, Catherine, Pence and Olette in the water.

"What's wrong with Hayner?" Jen asked. Roxas shrugged but decided to see what was happening. They ran at the water's limits.

"Hayner! What is it bro?" Roxas asked to Hayner.

"He lost his shorts!" Olette screamed loud enough for everyone to hear except Sora and Namine who were fast asleep. They laughed but then they both hit the water in search of Hayner's shorts.

"What color are they?" Jen asked finding a pair of shorts.

"Blue!" Hayner replied.

"Oh well, these are red." Jen said dumping them in the water.

"Wait!" Catherine said.

"What?" she said taking the shorts again.

"We could give those to Hayner!" Catherine replied with the good idea.

"Great! But I'm not getting near him. Olette you give them to Hayner." Jen said throwing the shorts at Olette. Olette caught them and threw them at Hayner. He put them on and they were just his size. Since they were all in the water they played together for a few hours.

Sora was waking up from his deep slumber. He smelled a scent that wasn't from the girl he loved. He opened his eyes slowly to reveal that he had an arm around Namine's waist. Her head was resting on his chest. He didn't want to wake her up so he just shrugged and went back to sleep.

Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas, Catherine and Jen were tired of playing in the water. They all got out. They ran to their spot and found Sora and Namine sleeping.

"Should we let these two together like that?" Jen asked whispering.

"Yeah, I just want to take a picture." Pence said taking a picture.

"We'll just grab our towels and leave these two." Roxas proposed whispering. They all nodded and grabbed their towels. They started drying themselves and talking. They were walking around the beach.

"Who's hungry?" Olette asked. They all looked at her with a weird look.

"What?" she said after they were all staring at her.

"You're starting to be like Selphie and Tidus." Jen replied after no one said nothing.

"Whatever!" Olette rolled her eyes. They all walked to a little restaurant. The six of them sat at a table.

"What do you all want?" Hayner asked. "I'm paying, after all, you guys helped me find my shorts even though these aren't mine." He said.

"I want two hot-dogs!" Jen said.

"The same here." Roxas said.

"Me too!" Pence said.

"Me three!" Catherine said.

"I want three hot-dogs!" Olette exclaimed. They all stared at her.

"Okay then I'm taking three hot-dogs!" Hayner said. The others stared at him except for Olette.

"I think we have ourselves another hyper couple!" Roxas chuckled. Hayner and Olette glared at him.

"So that makes, fourteen hot-dogs!" Hayner said. He went to order them.

"This is the best summer vacation yet!" Pence said.

"I agree, we didn't have much fun last year." Catherine said remembering the boring summer she had with Roxas, Olette, Hayner and Pence. Hayner came back with fourteen hot-dogs.

"These two are yours Roxas, and these are yours Jen, these for Pence and these for Catherine." Hayner said as he handed their hot-dogs.

"The three for Olette and these for me! For the drinks, you get to choose your flavor at that stand over there." Hayner pointed handing them their glasses. After they all chose their drink flavor they ate.

Namine woke up finding her head on Sora's chest. She blushed looking at him still sleeping. She blushed even more when she discovered Sora's arm around her waist. She moved a little making Sora wake up. He looked at Namine who was awake. He blushed and they both sat up pulling away.

"Hehee…guess I thought you were Kairi in my dream." Sora said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah and maybe I thought you were Riku." She said blushing. Sora looked around and saw a note lying beside him. He picked it up and read it.

_Hey guys! _

_We didn't want to wake you up so we left 2 dry ourselves somewhere else. Hope u slept well!_

_Roxas_

Sora blushed after reading it. Namine noticed him.

"What is it Sora?" she asked.

"Read this." Sora said handing her the paper. She started to read it and then blushed.

"What are they going to think about us?" Namine asked.

"I know, they probably thought we're cheating on Riku and Kairi." Sora said passing his fingers in his spiky hair.

"So what do we do now?" Namine asked.

"I dunno, we might as well stay here and wait for them or go to eat. I'm starving." Sora said. His stomach grumbled.

"Okay we'll go eat at that restaurant." Namine pointed. She put on a skirt and a shirt she had brought with her. Sora put on his t-shirt and sat on his wheelchair.

"You have to push me!" Sora grinned. Namine sighed and pushed Sora until they arrived at the restaurant. They entered and saw the rest of the gang sitting and talking at a table. They joined them and Namine went to order their hot-dogs.

"So how'd you like sleeping with Namine?" Roxas asked smirking.

"It's not what you think! We just fell asleep after talking." Sora explained. Namine came over and gave Sora his hot-dogs. They both ate while the others were giving glances at them while they were talking. After Sora and Namine finished eating, they stayed there for an hour talking about what they would do while the others were at camp.

"Sora! When's the video game competition?" Jen asked.

"I still don't know. Tomorrow we have the sleepover again and then the day after I have to go see the doctor for my leg. Maybe it could be the day after I go see my doctor. We'll see!" Sora replied.

"Why are you going to see the doctor?" Catherine asked.

"Well they're going to replace my cast and see how my leg is doing." Sora replied grinning.

**Sorafanluver: Well this was another chappie from me! If u guys have any idea what they could while they're at the beach then review and suggest. I'll take the better one and give thnx to the person! Don't forget, it has to be something that Sora can do!**

**Sora: Yeah or I'll break your legs!**

**Sorafanluver: So look forward to next chapter cuz it will be at camp. Then the next one will still be at the beach! PLZ REVIEW!**


	19. The Camp

**Sorafanluver: Hey it's time for chapter 19!**

**Sora: Yay!**

**Sorafanluver: Hum you're not going to be in this chapter Sora!**

**Sora: AW man!**

**Sorafanluver: But I will talk about Kairi.**

**Sora: Yay!**

**Sorafanluver: Whatever! Listen, you guys might know I have a story named Destiny Idol 2 Kingdom Hearts Edition, then go read it! I can't update until I have enough votes! So far, there is only one vote. So plz vote and review! I would appreciate. And I have written a one-shot, called Watching the Sunset. So if you like SxK then you can read it! Well now for the chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**Crush or Love?**_

**_Chapter 19: The Camp_**

Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were at the picking up place for the camp. They had their bags in their hands. Selphie was already hyper and Tidus was starting to.

"We're going to camp! We're going to camp!" Selphie chanted.

"Selphie! Stop chanting!" Kairi yelled to her but Selphie didn't listen. She continued chanting until Tidus came along.

"You know they're never going to stop." Riku said. Kairi only shrugged. She turned to her left. A lot of teenagers were there, some from her school and others from the other school. She looked at the bus that had just arrived. It seemed like a bus that was pretty comfortable. Everyone entered the bus including Kairi, Riku, Wakka, Selphie and Tidus. Riku and Kairi sat in the middle seats together. Beside them were Yuffie and a girl they didn't know. Behind them, popped two heads. Tidus and Selphie's head had just appeared. They were sitting behind them and were chanting again. Wakka sat on a seat alone, in front of Riku and Kairi. A guy came and sat. He had black hair and cerulean eyes. He was a little taller than Wakka. He was wearing a white shirt with a red oval on it, and some blue jeans. His shoes were red and white.

"Hi, I'm Danny!" the guy presented himself.

"I'm Wakka, ya!" Wakka said. They did a handshake and they started to talk.

Riku and Kairi stayed silent the whole trip. Tidus and Selphie were chanting until they fell asleep. Yuffie talked to the girl beside her. Her name was Paine, she had red eyes and grayish short hair.

"Hey Danny, I haven't seen you at school." Wakka said.

"I know, I just moved and decided that I would go to camp. After summer vacation is over I'll go to Destiny High School." Danny said.

"Great ya! We'll not see each other much because you're younger than me but we'll see each other some times." Wakka said overwhelmed. They continued talking the whole trip.

When they arrived, they were impatient to get out. A counselor came aboard the bus and explained a few rules.

"Hello everybody! I'm Chris, a counselor from this camp and maybe your counselor. Before you get off this bus I would like to explain a few rules for this camp. Now when you enter the little building, you'll find a board. This board will show you where your room is and your roommates. After watching the board, another counselor named Sally, will give you your activity times and some papers. And now I'm going, have a good camp!" Chris said getting off the bus followed by teenagers. Another bus came beside this bus, it was filled with the rest of teenagers that didn't fit in the first bus. Riku, Kairi, Selphie and Tidus went to check the board. Wakka had disappeared with his new friend Danny.

"Okay! So I'm with Selphie, Yuffie and Paine. I wonder who's Paine." She said to herself.

"Yay! We're together Kairi!" Selphie hugged Kairi tightly. She pulled away and left Kairi trying to catch some breath.

"I'm with Wakka, some guy named Danny and some other guy named Max." Riku said out loud. You could hear Wakka that exclaimed he was lucky.

"Aw man, I'm with three guys that I don't know. Mike, Josh and Sam." Tidus pouted.

"They sound like three weirdoes." Riku said. Kairi rolled her eyes and sighed. Selphie pulled her to their room. It was room 15. They entered and found two girls who were already installed. In the room were two bunk beds. Yuffie and Paine had grabbed one of the bunk beds. Yuffie was on the higher one and Paine had the bed just under Yuffie. Kairi and Selphie installed their stuff. Selphie took the higher bed and Kairi was left to the one under Selphie.

Riku started walking to his room. The room 18. Wakka and some guy joined him.

"Riku! This is Danny, one of our roommates." Wakka said.

"Oh hi I'm Riku." Riku said. They did a handshake and continued to walk towards their room. When they finally got there, Riku opened the door. Wakka and Danny ran to the two higher beds. Riku just shrugged and took one of the lower beds. A guy came in, he looked serious but he burst into laughs. He stopped laughing and took the bed under Danny's. "I'm Max!" he said resting his bag on the floor.

"Wakka!"

"Danny!"

"Riku."

"Nice to meet you three." Max said smiling.

Tidus entered room 16. Three guys were already in the room. They stared at him and he became nervous.

"Hey, I'm Tidus." He said.

"I'm Mike, that's Josh and this is Sam." He said pointing to the others. Tidus grabbed the bed under Sam.

"Aren't you the guy that was chanting in the bus?" Sam asked. He had short dark brown hair, his eyes were plain brown. He was wearing a white shirt with some black shorts.

"Yeah kinda, I was hyper." Tidus explained rubbing his left arm with his right hand.

"I was hyper yesterday! And it was awesome!" Josh said. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt with some white strips and some red shorts.

"Josh! You're always hyper!" Mike said looking at him. He had blonde hair and cerulean eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt from the group Nirvana and some short jeans.

"My girlfriend is more hyper than me." Tidus said sitting on his bed.

"Was it that girl who was beside you on the bus?" Josh asked.

"Yup! That's my girlfriend." Tidus said proudly.

"She's kinda cute!" Sam said lying on his bed.

"You better not steal her!" Tidus said.

"No, I don't think I could manage her, maybe Josh could." Sam replied smirking.

"No I think Mike could!" Josh said.

"Nah, I like that red haired chick that is roommate with Paine." Mike said.

"You mean Kairi?" Tidus asked.

"Maybe, I don't know her name." Mike replied. He had the bed on the ground. Josh had the one higher.

"Well if it's her, then I'm sorry she has a boyfriend." Tidus said lying on his bed.

"I'll just make her interested in me and at the end of the camp she'll be running in my arms." Mike said smirking.

"Believe me, she won't cheat on Sora." Tidus said. "They broke up once but since Sora had an accident they got again. As a matter of fact, Kairi always loved Sora since she was young and he loved her back too but he never realized until the day they started going out together." Tidus explained.

Kairi lay on her bed.

"Hey Kairi!" Yuffie said.

"Oh hey Yuffie!" she replied.

"Too bad Sora couldn't come!" Yuffie said sadly.

"Yeah, my parents signed me up for camp at the last minute." Kairi explained.

"Oh I'm sorry. But hey, he's with other friends, at least he's not alone. Who are his other friends? I haven't seen them all." Yuffie said trying to think.

"Yeah you're right. He' with Namine, Roxas his cousin, Jen, Catherine, she's a friend of Roxas, then there's Hayner and Olette who are going out together and are friends of Roxas, and there's Pence, another friend of Roxas." Kairi explained.

"Wow they're eight!" Yuffie exclaimed. "At least Jen is with them, she would've been alone because I was going to camp."

"Yeah but she's going out with Roxas."

"Already? Wow she hooked up real fast." Yuffie said stunned.

"Kairi!" Selphie yelled.

"What is it Selphie?" Kairi asked to the brunette.

"I wonder what Tidus is doing." She said.

"He might be talking with Mike. Mike is real talkative." Paine entered their conversation.

"Oh!" Selphie let out.

"At least he is talking with somebody." Yuffie said.

"Mike, Josh and Sam are with him so the four of them are talking. Josh and Sam never drop out of a conversation." Paine said.

"I wonder how Riku is doing. He's with Wakka, Danny and Max." Kairi said.

"Max? He's awesome! He's my friend since years!" Yuffie said jumping.

"Do you have some crush on him?" Selphie asked. Yuffie stopped jumping and blushed.

"No er what do you mean? He's like a best friend to me." Yuffie lied.

"Really?" Selphie smirked.

"Okay okay you got me! Max is so hot!" Yuffie squealed.

"Didn't you like this guy named Leon?" Kairi asked.

"Squally-poo? Nah not anymore!" Yuffie said smiling. The girls kept talking about the guys in the camp.

Riku had just returned from the bathroom. He found the three guys looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, you just took too many time in that bathroom." Danny said.

"Okayy…Whatever." Riku said and sat on his bed.

"Hey I was wondering, do you have a girlfriend?" Max asked to Riku.

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know it seems like you don't. What's the lucky girl's name?" Max said.

"Her name's Namine." Wakka replied before Riku could. Riku only glared at him.

"Pretty name."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Riku asked. Max shook his head.

"But you see, there's this girl I know since forever and I kinda like her. Would you guys help me try to hook up with her?" Max asked pouting.

"Hey dude, the pout works for the girls." Danny said. They all laughed. Riku didn't think this was boring anymore.

"We'll help you just like Sora and Kairi helped me with Namine." Riku agreed.

"Great! You're awesome man!" Max said to him.

**Sorafanluver: Yay finished for the camp! Next chapter is the beach again, the day isn't over for them. Well I hope you enjoyed it! I'd like to repeat that if you haven't read Destiny Idol 2 Kingdom Hearts Edition and is interested then read it and vote in ur review! There only has been one vote. Plus I wrote a one-shot titled Watching the Sunset, if you're a fan of SxK then I suggest it! **

**Sora: You talk too much!**

**Sorafanluver: Whatever! Well review PLEASE!**


	20. A Game of Truth or Dare Doesn’t Hurt

**Sorafanluver: Chapter 20 finally! **

**Sora: Yay! Party!**

**Sorafanluver: no party is when the story is finished but not very soon!**

**Sora: Yeah sure..**

**Sorafanluver: Shut up Sora!**

**Sora: No!**

**Sorafanluver: Yes!**

**Sora: No I won't!**

**Sorafanluver: Yes you will if not, you know what's going to happen.**

**Sora: Aw no! Okay I'll shut up!**

**Sorafanluver: Finally.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**Crush or Love?**_

**_Chapter 20:A Game of Truth or Dare Doesn't Hurt_**

Sora, Namine, Roxas, Jen, Olette, Hayner, Pence and Catherine were sitting on the beach. They were bored to death. Roxas was lying on the sand next to Sora. He turned his head in the direction of Sora.

"Hey Sora!" Roxas whispered trying to get his attention. Sora turned to Roxas.

"What's up?" Sora said.

"Nothing. What's up with you and Namine?" he asked.

"We were talking and we fell asleep. It's not like I'm cheating with Kairi's best friend. We're just friends and we barely know each other." Sora explained starting to get angry at Roxas.

"Are you really sure?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah! I'm really sure. What's up between you and Jen?" Sora asked.

"Nothing new." Roxas shrugged.

"Are you bored?" Sora asked.

"No I am not bored." Roxas said sarcastically. Namine was talking with Olette just beside Sora and Roxas.

"What's up with you and Sora?" Olette asked to the blonde girl.

"What do you mean? I'm going out with Riku!...oh yeah..we were talking and then we fell asleep." Namine said.

"If that's what you say then I'll believe you." Olette said. "Did you guys ever kissed?"

"No." Namine replied. She sat up and Olette did the same.

"What do you think of Sora?" she asked smirking.

"Well he's really cool, fun to hang out with, cute, not too much annoying, friendly, generous and loyal." Namine described Sora.

"What was that thing you said?"

"You mean really cool?" Namine asked.

"No there was another thing."

"Fun to hang out with?"

"No, I think it was after that." Olette said.

"Not too much annoying?"

"No before that!"

"Let me think…friendly?" Namine said trying to think. She then blushed when she remembered how she described Sora.

"No, there was another one!"

"Cute?" Namine asked.

"Yeah! So you think Sora's cute?" Olette asked trying to get an answer from her.

"Well…yeah but Riku is much better. Don't you find him cute?" Namine replied.

"I had a crush on Roxas before, and they do look alike, I always found Roxas cute so Sora is cute too." Olette admitted. "Let's keep it a promise then!"

"Okay promise!" Namine promised. Olette had her hand behind her back crossing her fingers.

"No crossing fingers!" Namine said seeing Olette with a hand behind her.

"Okay you got me!" Olette said. Hayner and Pence were sleeping and Catherine was poking them.

"Wake up you two!" Catherine still poked them. She tried poking them in the stomach. Hayner woke up after being poked in the stomach.

"Give us a break, Catherine!" Hayner said trying to sleep again. Pence woke up at his turn. They both stood up and approached her. They jumped on her and started to tickle her. They were getting their revenge.

Roxas and Sora sat up.

"What can we do?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, let's ask Jen. She might have a good idea." Sora said. Sora and Roxas walked with their hands and legs toward Jen. She was lying on the sand looking at the sky. They both popped their head on her view and she sat up.

"You guys are crazy." She exclaimed.

"I hope you're talking to Sora because I'm your boyfriend." Roxas said smirking.

"I'm talking to both of you!"

"Whatever! We were just wondering if you knew what we could do." Sora said.

"Yeah! You could join us too." Roxas added.

"Well we could play volleyball but we need the girls and the guys." Jen said looking at the others.

"Yeah! It could be boys versus girls!" Roxas exclaimed. **(thx to darkwing13)**

"That's brilliant not that you're brilliant Roxas." Sora said to his cousin.

They walked on four legs toward Olette and Namine.

"Hey girls! Wanna play volleyball? It's girls versus boys!" Roxas said. Olette and Namine nodded. They stood up and were ready to go with Jen beside them.

Sora and Roxas still walked with four legs toward Hayner, Pence and Catherine who were playing.

"Hey Hayner, Pence, Catherine! Wanna play volleyball? It's boys versus girls!" Sora said. The three of them looked at each other then they smirked.

"I'm in! I'm gonna have my revenge on Catherine for waking me up." Hayner said determined.

"Yeah let's show Catherine who we are!" Pence said.

"And I'm going to show both of you that girls rule!" Catherine said. They all joined Olette, Namine and Jen. Sora sat in his wheelchair. He was going to play volleyball, sitting in his wheelchair. There was a net installed in the beach made to play volleyball. They all got there and the girls went on one side and the boys went on the other side. Catherine, Namine, Jen and Olette were glaring at all the guys. Hayner, Sora, Roxas and Pence were just smirking. Olette took the ball and made the service. It went on the other side and Roxas tried to hit it but the ball fell behind him. The girls cheered, they had just made a point against the boys. A monitor was counting their points. Olette threw it again and Hayner hit it on the other side. Namine hit it but it fell on their side since Namine was far behind. The boys high-fived each other. They had scored one point. They were equal now. Sora did the service and threw it. It went directly to Jen and she hit it. Pence hit it. Olette hit it toward the boys. Roxas ran and slammed the ball by jumping and hitting the ball onto their side which fell. They boys scored another point. They high-fived each other. Sora threw it again and it landed on Roxas head. The girls scored a point. They were equal again. The game was like that for thirty minutes. In the end, the girls had won by two points. They were doing their victory dances and smirking at the same time. The boys were ashamed that they had just lost against girls. Hayner and Pence threw themselves on the sand. Roxas helped Sora out of his wheelchair and they threw themselves too. The girls were jumping and jumping of joy. Namine and Jen stopped jumping and saw the guys lying on the sand. They smirked and ran toward the guys. Namine was tickling Hayner and Pence and Jen was tickling Sora and Roxas. They stopped and the guys groaned.

"Aren't you happy enough you guys won? We just lost because Roxas head was in the way." Sora said. Roxas elbowed him.

"Whatever you say guys!" Jen said. She sat beside Roxas who sat up. They leaned and kisses each other.

"Get a room!" Sora said elbowing Roxas while he was kissing Jen. Roxas pulled away as he laughed.

"You're jealous because my girlfriend is here and yours not?" Roxas asked smirking.

"No! Well yes!" Sora said.

"Why don't you kiss Namine? She's alone and all but there's Catherine too. And if you're gay then there's Pence too." Roxas said still smirking. Sora glared at him. Catherine and Olette joined them. The gang sat in a circle. It started with Sora, Roxas, Jen, Hayner, Pence, Namine and Olette.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Roxas asked.

"Why don't we add the kiss too like when we did at Kairi's house?" Namine suggested.

"Nah we're playing truth or dare but we do need a bottle." Roxas said looking around. He found a bottle. He went to get it and came back to his place placing the bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Who starts?" Sora asked.

"I do because I got the idea!" Roxas said turning the bottle. The bottle turned and it landed on Hayner.

"Hayner, truth or dare?" Roxas asked to Hayner.

"Truth of course." Hayner replied.

"Have you ever kissed another girl while dating Olette?" Roxas asked.

"No!" Hayner replied. He turned the bottle and landed on Catherine.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed Roxas?" he asked. Roxas knew what the answer was but he wished that Catherine wouldn't say the truth.

"Yeah!" Catherine replied. Hayner smirked at Roxas while he glares at him. Catherine turned the bottle and landed on Olette.

"Truth or dare?" Catherine asked.

"I'll try dare since no one took it." She replied.

"I want you to kiss that guy over there with no shirt on." Catherine said pointing to a guy with no shirt. Olette stood up and walked toward the guy. She poked him from behind and he turned back only by getting kissed Olette. Hayner was furious.

"Calm down Hayner! It's just a dare." Olette said reassuring Hayner. Olette sat at her place and turned the bottle. It landed on Sora.

"Truth or dare? Olette asked.

"Dare!" Sora exclaimed. Olette only smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Namine." Olette said with an evil smile. Sora walked on four legs toward Namine, he sat and cupped her chin. He leaned and kissed her. He pulled away and returned back to his place. Sora turned the bottle while giving glances to Roxas. The bottle landed on Roxas.

"Truth or dare?" Sora asked.

"Truth." Roxas said.

"Have you ever loved Catherine?" Sora asked. Roxas blushed and became nervous.

"Yeah I have." Roxas said sighing. Catherine just looked at him but then watched the bottle being turned by him. The bottle landed on Pence.

"Truth or dare?" Roxas asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kick anybody's ass." Roxas said smirking. Pence just gave glares to him.

"I get to choose anybody?" Pence asked.

"Yeah!" Roxas replied.

"Then I'm gonna kick yours." Pence smirked. Roxas was stunned. He didn't think he was getting his butt kicked. Pence and Roxas stood up. Pence walked toward Roxas and kicked his butt. Roxas was in pain. He didn't want to sit because his butt would hurt. Pence came back to his place with a big smile. Sora looked at Roxas and smirked. Pence turned the bottle and it landed on Jen.

"Truth or dare?" Pence asked.

"Dare!" Jen replied.

"Okay! I dare you to kiss Sora." Pence said. Roxas looked at him and was getting angry but he had suggested playing this game. Jen walked toward Sora and kissed him. Roxas was just beside them. Jen pulled away and returned to her place. Roxas poked her.

"Why did you do that?" Roxas asked whispering.

"Because you deserve it!" Jen smiled and turned the bottle. It landed on Namine.

Namine, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." Namine replied.

"I dare you to kiss Roxas and with tongue." Namine did so and Roxas was only stunned. _'She kisses so well but I'll have my revenge on Jen'_ Roxas thought.

"I'm getting tired from this, why don't we go to Namine's house and do something, I know you guys want to have revenge on Roxas but let's do it at Namine's house." Hayner said standing up. Olette, Namine, Catherine, Jen, Pence stood up too. Sora sat in his wheelchair leaving Roxas sitting. Roxas stood up and they went to pick up their stuff. They started leaving the beach and walking toward Namine's house.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie? I'll make some popcorn. If you guys want then the TV is downstairs." Namine said. Everyone went downstairs but Roxas had to carry Sora so they took a while since they were the first going downstairs. Namine came with a DVD case and one bowl of popcorn. Roxas grabbed it. There were three couches. One with three places which were taken by Hayner, Pence and Olette. Another couch with three places which were taken by Roxas, Jen and Catherine. And the other couch with three places which one place was taken by Sora. Namine inserted the DVD and went upstairs.

"I'll make more popcorn." She said. She came back with three other bowls of popcorn. The one Roxas had was already empty so he took one for that couch. Hayner took another for the couch he was at. Sora grabbed the other one for himself since he was sitting alone. Namine found no other places then beside Sora. She beside him and grabbed some popcorn. Sora looked at her as she put the movie to play.

**Sorafanluver: Well this is chapter 20!**

**Sora: Sadly it is… -Sorafanluver throws popcorn at Sora-**

**Sorafanluver: Cheer up! It's only three weeks without Kairi.**

**Sora: I guess so.**

**Sorafanluver: Well Plz review! And thnk you to those who read DI2KHE and reviewed! -!**


	21. The Sleepover

**Sorafanluver: Hey Chapter 21!**

**Sora: Yay! What is this chapter about?**

**Sorafanluver: Oky this chapter is still with Sora etc with the movie and next chapter you'll be seeing the camp again!**

**Sora: So this chapter you're talking about me?"**

**Sorafanluver: I guess we could say that.**

**Sora: I love you! –hugs Sorafanluver to death-**

**Sorafanluver: Sora! Let-t go of m-me! I'm g-going t-to s-suffocat-te to d-death. **

**Sora:-Grins-You just figured out my plan. –still suffocating Sorafanluver to death by the hug-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**Crush or Love?**_

**_Chapter 21: The Sleepover_**

Namine put the movie to play. The movie they were watching was 'She's the Man'. Roxas groaned looking at the TV.

"Nam, couldn't you have chose another movie? This is so boring for a movie." Roxas shrugged. Namine grabbed some popcorn from the bowl that Sora was holding and threw some at Roxas.

"Hey!" Roxas exclaimed throwing some popcorn at Namine but it landed on Sora.

"Roxas!" Sora said angrily throwing some popcorn.

"Stop it you guys!" Catherine said standing up. Sora, Roxas and Namine stopped throwing popcorn at each other and watched the movie. Sora and

Namine stayed silent for all the movie. Roxas, Jen and Catherine were whispering some things. Sora gave a couple of glances during the movie. Hayner, Pence and Olette were just watching the movie too. The movie was ending soon. It was when Viola was at some place waiting for Duke. Olette fell asleep on Hayner's shoulder. Hayner and Pence were still watching the movie. Roxas, Jen and Catherine were fully awake. The movie made Sora think of Kairi. He sighed at every two minutes. Namine was resisting falling asleep. The movie ended and Olette was now awake. It was dark in Namine's basement so it made everyone think it was very late but it was only time for supper. The gang went upstairs, Sora was the last one with Roxas helping him. They went in the dining room to find Namine's parents preparing the supper.

"Namine dear, you'll have to go get some chairs if you want all of us to fit at the table. Let's see, we'll need seven chairs." Namine's mom counted.

"Okay, I'll let the guys do it. Roxas, Hayner and Pence, could you go grab some chairs from downstairs. Take two for each other and I'll take the last one that we need." Namine ordered. The guys went downstairs and Namine followed them. Sora, Jen, Olette and Catherine were left all alone.

"I guess we'll wait for them here." Sora said rubbing the back of his hand. He was sitting on one of the chairs. The girls were standing up. They nodded and Hayner, Pence, Roxas and Namine came upstairs with the chairs. They installed the chairs all around the table.

"Dinner's ready!" Namine's mom said. They all sat on their chairs. At the top of the table was Namine's dad. On the left side were Hayner, Olette, Pence and Catherine. At the other top of the table was Namine's mom. On the right side were Sora, Jen, Roxas and Namine. They were eating some tacos.

"So what are your friends names, Namine?" her mom asked.

"I'm Sora!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'm Jen!"

"I'm Roxas."

"I'm Hayner."

"I'm Olette."

"I'm Pence!"

"I'm Catherine!"

"Well nice to meet you. You are such wonderful kids." Her mom said. Namine laughed nervously at the thought of wonderful kids. They had thrown popcorn everywhere in the basement.

"So Kairi is gone to camp?" she asked.

"Yeah! I miss her." Sora replied to Namine's mom. He looked sad for a moment but then shrugged.

"Who else is not here?" Namine's mom asked.

"Well, there's Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka." Namine replied.

"I hope they do fine at camp. Enough about them, what did you do today?"

"Well we went to the beach and we played volleyball which the girls won, and we played truth or dare before coming here and watching a movie." Hayner said.

"How come you boys lost?" Namine's dad asked.

"Roxas head was always in the way." Sora said pointing at Roxas who was sitting beside Jen which she was beside Sora. Roxas elbowed Jen and whispered something in her ear. Jen elbowed Sora.

"What did you do that for?" Sora asked rubbing his arm. Roxas only smirked.

"So are there any couples in your group?" Namine's mom asked.

"Yeah! There's Hayner and Olette." Pence said pointing at them.

"There's Roxas and Jen." Sora said pointing.

"There's Catherine and Wakka which is not here." Namine said.

"There's Sora and Kairi." Olette said.

"There's Selphie and Tidus! The hyper couple. Did we mention that Hayner and Olette are starting to be like them?" Roxas said. Hayner and Olette glared at him.

"There's Riku and Namine." Hayner said.

"And Pence is all alone." Catherine said.

"Wow! Six couples and one single." Namine's mom exclaimed. They talked like that for two hours. They had finished eating but they were talking about their friends and other stuff. Everyone stood up from their chairs. Namine's parents cleaned off the table and Namine was left to take care of her friends.

"Let's go upstairs!" Namine said going upstairs. They all followed her to her room.

When they entered their room, they were amazed at how big her room was.

"Your room is three times mine." Hayner exclaimed.

"My dad is a lawyer and works very had. He's just on one day vacation today, he just wanted to see you." Namine exclaimed. Pence was inspecting every corner of her room. It was big for a room. They had gone earlier but they had never realized it was so big.

"Okay, we can install our sleeping things. We're all sleeping in my room since it's so big. I'll sleep on the floor just to be equal with you guys." Namine explained. Hayner installed his stuff beside Olette. Beside her was Pence and then Catherine. In front of them were Sora, Namine, Roxas and Jen. They were all lying on their sleeping bag staring at the ceiling.

"I'm going to change in my pj's" Namine said standing up going to her bathroom. Olette stood up and waited in line followed by Hayner, Pence, Catherine, Jen, Roxas and Sora. After Namine got out she giggled seeing all of them waiting.

"There's a bathroom in front of my room in the hall." Namine said pointing. Pence, Catherine and Jen got out of line and Pence entered the bathroom. After they changed in their pajamas, they all laid on their sleeping bag. Everyone sighed at the same time. They had nothing to do so they talked. Hayner and Olette talked together.

"Have you seen? Sora and Namine are beside each other." Olette remarked.

"Yeah but they're just friends. I don't think they would break their relationship with their boyfriend or girlfriend." Hayner replied whispering.

"I guess they're just friends."

"Hello? I know they kissed and all but that was only a dare. And the sleeping thing, I don't think they did it on purpose." Hayner said. Olette pouted.

"You're impossible." Hayner said to her. They fell asleep. Pence and Catherine were talking. They were all beside someone they could talk with.

"Look at Olette! I'm sure she's talking about Sora and Namine. Why doesn't she leave them alone? They're just friends." Catherine said.

"I don't know Cath, she just wants to do some matchmaking but she doesn't realize that they're just friends." Pence shrugged. Roxas and Jen were kissing and not talking. Sora and Namine were quiet.

"Olette's not giving up?" Sora asked his arms under his head staring at the ceiling. He turned to see Namine.

"Nope, she just doesn't know when to quit." Namine replied.

"I know, Roxas the same with me. But you and I, we barely know each other. You're best friends with Kairi which I'm going out with. And I'm best friend of Riku which you are going out with. We don't talk too much, maybe we could talk a little more. These three weeks are made for that. You're more like a sister to me." Sora said.

"I know, you're like a brother to me." Namine said.

"Olette just doesn't understand." Sora said. He sighed.

"You miss Kairi huh?" she asked.

"Yeah and I'm sure you miss Riku." Sora said.

"Yeah, well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep now." Namine said turning herself.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep too. Good night!" Sora said.

"Good night!" Namine replied. They both fell asleep.

Catherine and Pence were the only ones talking.

"Hey it seems they're all asleep except for Roxas and Jen who are kissing." Pence said.

"Yeah they sure are lucky." Catherine sighed.

"You tired?" Pence asked.

"Yeah! Good night!" Catherine said.

"Good night!" Pence replied. They both fell asleep. Roxas and Jen pulled away and saw that the others were sleeping.

"I guess we'd better sleep too." Roxas said.

"Yeah! Well good night Roxas." Jen said. She turned her back on Roxas and he held her with his arms around her.

"Good night Jen!" Roxas said falling asleep. The gang was fast asleep and tomorrow they would do another activity. Namine's mom and dad were going upstairs when they realized that Namine's room was quiet. They figured they were already asleep since they had spend all the day doing stuff so they would be tired. Her parents walked slowly without making any noise towards their room. They entered the master bedroom and closed the door gently.

**Sorafanluver: Oky that's all for this chapter! Next one is the camp!**

**Sora: Yay! You're gonna talk about Kairi, but I'm starting to hate Mike. He wants to steal my Kairi.**

**Sorafanluver: Since when do you own Kairi?**

**Sora: I don't remember but I do have these papers showing the proof that I own Kairi. –shows proof-**

**Sorafanluver: Hum Sora…those are receipts for Pampers. Wait a minute! Did you make Kairi pregnant?**

**Sora: No!**

**Sorafanluver: Okay…wait a minute…don't tell me you wear diapers!**

**Sora: No! –hides a diaper behind him.**

**Sorafanluver: What's that behind you? -checks and find diapers- o.0**

**Sora: It's not what you think!**

**Sorafanluver: -grins evily- Oh yes! Well plz review and you'll know why Sora has diapers, that is if you want to know! Well bye and plz review!**


	22. Treasure Hunt Part 1

**Sorafanluver: It's me again!**

**Sora: We already know that!**

**Sorafanluver: Whatever! Well this is chapter 22! The camp! I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Sora: Yeah sure!**

**Sorafanluver: Shut up Sora! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**Crush or Love?**_

**_Chapter 22: Treasure Hunt Part 1_**

Everyone had gathered to eat breakfast. Chris, one of the counselors, had come up.

"Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed talking to your new roommates. Today's activity is to make you cope with someone who isn't in the same room as yours. The treasure hunt, it will consist of two persons and one paper that gives out clues. So the teams are one boy and one girl. Now I'll let you eat breakfast and the teams are on the board." Chris said leaving the big room. It had tables full of teenagers who were eating their breakfast.

Kairi was sitting at a table with Selphie, Yuffie and Paine. They were eating.

"I wonder who I'm with." Kairi said. She was so eager to find out who she was with.

"I know! Me too! But we'll be with a boy." Selphie said. She grabbed something out of her pocket and shoved it in her mouth. Paine was sitting beside Yuffie and eating her breakfast.

"I hope I'm with Max!" Yuffie squealed. She finished eating breakfast which was pancakes.

"We'll go together after we finish eating." Kairi said hurrying to finish her meal.

Riku was sitting with Wakka, Danny and Max.

"So Max, who's the girl you like?" Danny asked. Max was sitting across him. Beside Max was Riku and beside Danny was Wakka.

"That girl over there!" Max pointed at Kairi's table.

"Which one?" Riku asked.

"The one with short dark hair." Max said.

"Yuffie?" Wakka exclaimed. Yuffie turned around.

"What is it?" Yuffie said.

"Nothing.." Wakka said. Max turned around to see Yuffie wave at him. He waved back and they turned around.

"Didn't she like this guy named Squall or was it Leon?" Riku said.

"I never heard of him." Max said raising an eyebrow. The four boys had finished eating their breakfast. They stood up and ran to the board.

"Great, I'm with a girl named Paine." Riku said in disappointment.

"Yay! I'm with Yuffie!" Max exclaimed giving high-fives to Riku, Wakka and Danny.

"I'm with Kairi." Danny said.

"She's awesome! You're lucky I'm with some girl named Sarah." Wakka said.

"You miss Catherine?" Riku asked tapping his shoulder. Wakka turned sad when hearing that name. They returned to room 18 to prepare for the activity.

Tidus was sitting with Mike, Josh and Sam. They were eating their pancakes. Tidus stood up after finishing his breakfast.

"You guys want to check the board?" Tidus asked. Mike and Josh looked at him. Sam was already beside him waiting for them. Mike and Josh hurried to eat their breakfast. When they finished they stood up and went to check out the board.

"I'm with Sophia." Tidus said. Mike tapped his shoulder.

"She's hot man. She turned down every guy that asked her out." Mike said. "I'm with Christina."

"I'm with Selphie." Josh said.

"I'm with Jessica." Sam said.

"Tidus got the hot one." Mike pouted.

"I do have a girlfriend so it doesn't matter to me." Tidus said.

They went to room 16 so they could prepare for the activity.

Kairi, Selphie, Yuffie and Paine went to the board. The board that their camp life depended on.

"I'm with Danny." Kairi said. She looked at Selphie who was checking out the board.

"I'm with Josh." Selphie said.

"Don't worry he's nice, I'm with Riku." Paine said.

"Riku is great and I'm with Max!" Yuffie squealed. They returned to their room.

In room 13, four girls were preparing themselves for the activities. One with black hair that reached to her shoulders was lying on her bed.

"Christina, stop lying on your bed. Do something else! You're driving me to misery." A girl said. She was average height, had blue eyes and blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back.

"Sophia, you're driving me crazy." Christina said to her. Her brown eye locked on the ceiling since she had the upper bed. A girl with brown hair in a ponytail and emerald eyes was doing her nails.

"Aw come on Christina, I know you're stuck with Mike but it doesn't mean it's the end of the world." The girl said.

"Sarah, you don't understand!" Christina said jumping from her bed onto the floor. "He's an impossible guy, he tries to flirt but he ends up embarrassing himself." She added.

"Shut up you guys! You're not the one who's with a guy we don't even know." Sophia said.

"Hello! I'm with this guy with the weird name Wakka." Sarah said angrily.

"You guys are lucky. I'm stuck with Sam." A girl with brown hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes.

"You see! I'm not the only one who's stuck with one of the stupid ones. Jessica is too!" Christina said. The four of them stayed silent after their argument. In a few minutes they had to be in the central room where they had to meet up with the counselors.

_**X-In the central room-X**_

Everyone was there and waiting for the counselor. They were trying to find their teammate. Kairi walked toward Riku.

"Hey Riku! Do you know who's Danny?" she asked. Riku nodded and pointed to a guy beside Wakka.

"Thanks! Good luck with Paine!" she said before running to Danny. She tapped gently on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Hi I'm Kairi!" she presented herself.

"I'm Danny! Nice to meet ya!" he said. She grabbed his arm and said "Just in case we get lost I'll grab on to your arm." He just smiled and Wakka left.

"You're new around here?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah just moved in and thought I would make some friends before going to school." Danny explained.

"Well count me in as your friend." Kairi said.

"I already counted you!" he said grinning.

"So how old are you?" she asked. They were walking and talking while waiting for the counselor.

"I just turned fifteen and you?" he asked to her.

"Fifteen. I guess we're in the same grade." She said smiling to him.

Tidus was with Mike, Josh and Sam.

"So who's Sophia?" he asked looking around.

"She's the one over there, the blonde one." Mike pointed.

"Oh thanks see you later!" Tidus said before leaving to join Sophia. He walked up to a group of girls. He rubbed the back of his neck and they only looked at him.

"You must be Sophia, I'm Tidus." Tidus said looking at the blonde one. She smiled and hugged him. He blushed a little but remembered he had a girlfriend. She pulled away leaving a confused Tidus. She giggled looking at him.

"That's because from now on I consider you as my friend." Sophia explained.

"Okay then." Tidus said. Sophia grabbed onto his arm and left the other girls alone.

"What can you tell me about you?" Sophia asked looking at him.

"Well, my name's Tidus, I'm fifteen. I have a girlfriend named Selphie. I like blitzball." Tidus said.

"Oh that's good! So is your girlfriend here too?" Tidus nodded.

"How about you?" he asked.

"What I don't have a girlfriend."

"No I mean what can you tell me about you?" Tidus said smiling at her.

"Well my name is Sophia, I'm fifteen. I don't have a boyfriend cause I haven't found the perfect one yet. I like shopping every weekend." She said.

"You've turned down every guy who asked you?" he asked.

"Yeah they just want to get in my pants. You know what I mean." Tidus grinned and she only smiled.

Sarah, Christina and Jessica were watching Sophia. They were glaring at her. She had left them alone. Mike and Sam popped in front of them.

"What do you guys want? Oh right I remember." Christina said.

"Chill out! It's not like we're stalking you." Mike said.

"Besides, he likes that red-haired girl named Kairi." Sam added. Mike elbowed him.

"Whatever!" Jessica said. They both left with Mike and Sam. Sarah was left alone. She looked everywhere to find a guy named Wakka. She joined Sophia and Tidus.

"Hey Tidus, I was wondering if you knew a guy named Wakka." Sarah said. Sophia glared at her but she didn't pay attention to her.

"He's that guy over there!" Tidus pointed to the orange headed teenager.

"Okay thanks." Sarah said before leaving to join Wakka.

"You know that guy?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah he's a friend of mine." Tidus replied.

"Oh well." Sophia said.

"Why?" Tidus asked looking at her. She stared at him and came back to reality.

"Just wanted to know who your friend with." Sophia said.

"Okay."

Sarah ran to Wakka. She appeared in front of him.

"Are you Wakka?" she asked. He nodded.

"Great! I'm Sarah!" she introduced herself.

"You're my teammate?" he asked.

"Yeah! So how are you?" she asked.

"I guess I'm okay and you?"

"Couldn't have been better!" she replied.

"I hope your not one of the stupid guys who always try to flirt with girls but ends up embarrassing himself." Sarah said.

"No I have a girlfriend." Wakka said proudly.

"Oh and her name is?"

"Her name's Catherine. She's a friend of a friend's cousin."

"Okay you got me lost." Sarah said smiling.

"She's the friend of Roxas who is the cousin of Sora which he is my friend." Wakka explained.

"Okay that's a lot better. So who's this Sora guy?" she asked trying to know more about his friends.

"Well he's a guy. I can tell you he's awesome and all. He's going out with Kairi. He's very courageous." Wakka said.

"Why is he courageous?" she asked.

"Well he just had an accident not long ago. A car hit him so he has one leg in a cast. He was in a coma but he woke up after his girlfriend kissed him on the lips." Wakka explained. Sarah only stared at him watching him talking about Sora.

"He sounds great. What about your other friends?" she asked.

"Well there's Sora, Roxas, Tidus, Riku, Danny, Selphie, Jen, Catherine, Namine, Hayner, Pence, Olette and Kairi." Wakka counted.

"Well, I have three friends who are girls well that's because we're best friends and all but we don't befriend anyone that is stupid. There's Sophia, Christina and Jessica." Sarah explained.

"You know, Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Catherine and Olette are just there for the summer except for Roxas, he stays two years. The five of them are friends who live in Twilight Town." Wakka said.

"Oh so you're girlfriend is staying only for the whole summer and you'll never get to see her again?" Sarah asked. Wakka nodded.

"Well I'm sorry. But maybe when you'll get older you'll move to see her, get married and have a family with her." Sarah said.

"You're right."

"And you have friends to support you! I'm your friend too!" Sarah said trying to cheer up Wakka.

Yuffie looked around for Max and spotted him.

"Max!" Yuffie squealed. Max turned around and saw Yuffie.

"Hey Yuffie! What's up?" he said. Riku was beside them and decided to go look for Paine.

"I guess we're teammates!" Yuffie exclaimed. Riku laughed in his head seeing Max blush.

"Yes we are! So how have you been? It's been a long time since we have talked to each since I changed school." Max said.

"I'm great but you kinda missed me." Yuffie said.

"You missed me too!" Max said pulling her into a hug. They pulled away and Max saw Riku giving him a thumbs up. He blushed. Yuffie noticed him and she blushed too. They both laughed nervously.

"So what's up in your life?" Max asked trying to break the silence between them.

"Nothing, my best friend Jen is going out with Sora's cousin, Roxas. My other best friend which was very stupid moved and changed school. All she did is bring problems into our lives. And you?" she said.

"I made some friends by coming here and at school too but that's all. I don't have a girlfriend." Max said.

"You don't?" she asked.

"Nah there's a girl that I like but I don't know if she likes me back." Max said rubbing his arm.

"Oh I have the same case as yours." Yuffie said. He looked at her.

"Who's the lucky guy?" he asked trying to find out who she liked.

"I'm not telling as long as you're not telling me who's the lucky girl." Yuffie teased.

"I guess I'll never find out." Max teased. They both laughed.

Riku searched around the campers. He saw Kairi and Danny together. He decided to ask Kairi who was Paine.

"Hey Kairi! Do you know who's Paine?" he asked.

"Yeah she's the one right over there!" Kairi pointed to Paine who was searching for Riku.

"Thanks! Bye Danny, Kairi!" he said leaving to join Paine. He got beside her.

"Hey who are you looking for?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a guy named Riku." She replied.

"Oh I'm looking for a girl named Paine. Just joking, I'm Riku!" Riku teased.

"I'm Paine, nice to meet you. I hope you're better than that trio Mike, Josh and Sam." Paine said.

"I do hope so!" Riku said.

"I guess that you're okay." She said looking at him.

"You're roommate with Kairi?" he asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know because she already knew who you were. She's the one who told me you were here." Riku explained.

"She's a friend of yours?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually she's the best friend of my girlfriend and the girlfriend of my best friend." Riku said.

"Who's your best friend?" she asked.

"Sora." He replied.

"Oh and your girlfriend?"

"Namine."

"Isn't she the daughter of a super rich lawyer? You're lucky." She said crossing her arms.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Nope and I don't intend to have one." She replied harshly. They continued talking while waiting for the counselor.

Selphie was looking for Josh. She didn't know what he looked like but she kept searching for a guy that the name Josh would fit. She found a guy all alone and walked toward him.

"Hey have you seen a guy named Josh?" she asked. He smiled.

"I'm Josh, I guess you must be Selphie. The girlfriend of Tidus." He said. She was stunned he knew she was his girlfriend.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"Tidus is in the same room as me. He already talked about you and how awesome you are. I hope you're that awesome as he said." Josh said smiling.

"I didn't know, well in my room there's only Paine who didn't know who he was but she did say you liked enter other conservations." Selphie said. She grabbed his arm and they walked around the central room.

"Can you tell me about you?" she asked. He turned to look at her.

"Well I'm fifteen, I'm going next year to Destiny Island High School since I moved around there. I used to go to Destiny Island West High School. My friends too are going there." Josh said.

"We'll be in the same school. I hope we get to be good friends and we'll see each other during classes or break time or lunch time." Selphie said.

"Yes! I already know we are going to be good friends." Josh said sweetly.

"I guess we'll be." Selphie said.

Christina and Mike were not talking at all. Mike decided to break the silence.

"I know you think I'm a jerk but I've changed and you'll see." Mike said trying to make Christina talk.

"Yeah sure you've changed…into a complete idiot." Christina said angrily.

"Look Christina, let me prove it to you. I'm not interested in you and not even in Sophia, Sarah or Jessica. I'm interested by some girl in this camp." Mike said trying to convince Christina.

"We'll see how you act and I'll let you my opinion by the end of the day." Christina said. She crossed her arms and looked at Mike who was trying to befriend her.

"I hope you've changed into someone good or you'll suffer some consequences you don't even want to know." She said.

"Come on let's start by giving a friendly hug. I won't grab your ass, don't worry." Mike said and extended his arms. She decided to give a hug. Mike hadn't grabbed Christina's ass. She was surprised but yet she wasn't convinced.

Sam and Jessica were watching them. They were listening to their conversation.

"So do you think I've changed?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"A little, you're not like Mike. You're special in your own way and I like that about you. That's why I didn't have too much of a problem with you." She explained.

"Gee thanks, you're actually cheering me up. Do you change school next year?" he asked to her.

"Yeah, my parents forced me to. I'll guess we'll see each other. But still, Mike is going to be there so that's what I hate." Jessica said.

"Think again, we'll meet new people and maybe they won't be like Mike is. Tidus is great. He's not stupid and all and he's from that school." Sam said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I guess you're right Sam." She truthfully admitted.

"Maybe I am!" Sam said.

"Talking about Tidus, I think Sophia likes him." She said looking at them. Sophia still clung onto his arm. She was flicking her eyelashes to Tidus.

"Yeah but he does have a girlfriend. I think she won't like him anymore when she sees his other side." He said.

"What other side?" she asked.

"His hyper side, that's why he goes so well with Selphie."

"Oh! They were the ones chanting in the bus." She remembered since she was sitting two seats behind them. She crossed her arms.

"You're definitely right. Once he crosses with candy, she'll run away to some other guy." Jessica said smirking.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah!" she said. They were both smirking.

**Sorafanluver: That is another chapter from me!**

**Sora: I'm going to go in Sophia's pants.**

**Sorafanluver: And she'll find out your secret that is not a secret anymore.**

**Sora: What secret?**

**Sorafanluver: You're wearing diapers! You idiot!**

**Sora: They aren't diapers! They're Pampers!**

**Sorafanluver: Whatever! Why do you wear diap…er Pampers?**

**Sora: Well I've been having these leaks these days and I thought Pampers would be the solution.**

**Sorafanluver: You're dumb. Take off those Pampers! You're a disgrace to humanity. –hits Sora with a box of Pampers-**

**Sora: No you're attacking me with my good friends!**

**Sorafanluver: Whatever! Well next chapter is about the camp again so review plz!**


	23. Treasure Hunt Part 2

**Sorafanluver: Hey everyone!**

**Sora:Hey!**

**Sorafanluver: Sora stop! You're driving me nuts!**

**Sora: What? I didn't do anything.**

**Sorafanluver: As if, you always do something. You're not going to fool me!**

**Sora: I just ate a mouse!**

**Sorafanluver: What you ate King Mickey?**

**Sora: Fooled ya!**

**Sorafanluver: Then I'll grab anything that is in my path and throw it at you. –searchs for something on the path- -finds peanuts and throws at Sora-**

**Sorafanluver: Look who's laughing now!**

**Sora: Yum Peanuts! Makes me think of the peanut butter and jelly song. –starts singing-**

**Sorafanluver: I know you won at Destiny Idol for singing but stop singing! –takes a big hammer and hits Sora with it-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**Crush or Love?**_

_**Chapter 23: Treasure Hunt Part 2**_

Everyone was waiting for the counselor. Chris finally came.

"Okay, I will hand out these papers. There are two different sets so that means there are two different treasures. You will read the clues and find more clues to help you with the next one until you find the treasure, that is if a team doesn't find it before you. The treasure hunt will be in the camp site and in the woods. Don't go too far, you'll only get lost. So are you ready? Let the treasure hunt start!" Chris said handing out the papers to the teams. Kairi and Danny grabbed the paper and started reading the first clue.

"Somewhere where only the girls can go." It read.

"It must be in the girls' bathroom." Kairi said. Danny grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, this is far too easy, I think it's in one of the girl's cabin. The girls all have impair numbers. So we'll just start by looking in cabin number one." Danny said.

Tidus and Sophia went to the girls' bathroom. They looked everywhere but didn't find anything.

"Where could it else be?" Sophia asked to Tidus. Sam and Jessica were there too trying to find the clue. Riku and Paine heard them and thought of another place.

"Normally the boys can't enter our cabins so it must be there. Let's try in mine." Paine said pulling Riku with her.

Selphie and Josh got the other paper.

"Where you empty yourself." It read.

"What? I don't empty myself!" Selphie exclaimed. She had eaten a candy while she was eating breakfast. She remembered shoving it in her mouth without anyone noticing.

"Selphie, when you're full you go empty yourself somewhere. It must mean in one of the bathrooms. We'll go in the boys' bathroom." Josh said rushing there.

Mike and Christina were trying to find where they would empty themselves.

"How about we follow a team to the next clue" Christina suggested.

"You're thinking my way!" Mike said. They found Wakka and Sarah who were going in the girl's cabins. They followed them and found a clue behind a bed. It wasn't the same color as their paper so they stuck it back behind the bed.

"They must be with the different one from ours." Mike remarked. Christina nodded.

"I guess we'll have to follow another team if we want to get the next clue." Christina said.

Max and Yuffie were in the girls' bathroom. They didn't find anything so they went to the boys' bathroom.

Danny and Kairi found their next clue behind a bed.

"Somewhere where it is yellow." It read.

"What is yellow here?" Danny asked himself.

"I saw a yellow apple tree outside of the central room!" Kairi exclaimed. They ran to the apple tree.

Tidus and Sophia were trying to figure out some place else they could find for the first clue.

"Hey, let's try in my cabin!" Sophia exclaimed. They ran to room 13. They entered and found nothing.

"Let's try 11! And we'll try the others." Sophia said. They ran into room 11 and found nothing. After a few rooms they finally found their next clue.

"What is yellow?" Sophia asked.

"Well there are the chairs in the central room. And the door of the counselors' room." Tidus said. Sophia grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door of the counselors. There was a poster and behind there was nothing. They ran in the central room and looked at every single chair.

Sam and Jessica were still trying to figure out where only girls could be. They found Wakka and Sarah getting out of one of the girls cabin. They inside and found their next clue.

"The central room's chairs!" Jessica exclaimed. They ran in the central room.

Selphie and Josh found the clue in the boys' bathroom.

"Somewhere that is red and green." It read in the clue.

"What is red and green? Those colors only make me think about Christmas." Selphie said.

"You're right! At Christmas we have trees! So it must be in the woods where there is a tree with red and green leaves." Josh said. They ran outside of the camp site and ran in the woods.

Max and Yuffie found their clue and searched for somewhere that was red and green. The walls were red and some posters were green. They searched behind the posters but found nothing.

"Where could it be?" Yuffie asked.

"It could be in the woods since there are trees with red leaves and trees with green leaves and maybe both." Max suggested. Yuffie pulled Max outside of the campsite.

Mike and Christina were trying to follow a team but they found out they were the only ones left to find their first clue.

"Hey don't we empty ourselves from you know number 1 and number 2?" Mike asked.

"Mike you're a genius." Christina squealed and hugged him. He blushed but Christina didn't notice him as she ran to the boys' bathroom because they had already searched the other one. They found it under the second sink.

"Now we have to find something that is red and green. I have no idea." Christina said crossing her arms.

Riku and Paine found the first one and were trying to find something yellow.

"There's the yellow apple tree I saw when I was looking for you." Riku said. They ran to the apple tree and saw Danny and Kairi leaving happy. They found the next clue attached to an apple. It read "Somewhere you get yourself stuck."

"Where could we get stuck?" Riku asked.

"You know stuck means you can't get out so that could mean somewhere where you are lost and can't get out." Paine said. Riku clicked.

"The woods!" Riku exclaimed. Sam and Jessica saw Riku and Paine with a new clue to their hands. They looked at each other and ran outside from the central room the apple tree and found the next clue. Wakka and Sarah joined them and found their next clue. Somehow Tidus and Sophia joined them and they too found their clue.

After hours of searching, every team was at their last clue. This one said where the treasure was. Kairi and Danny were reading the clue carefully.

"Where you can find something silver." It read.

"Hey wasn't there a barbecue over there? It sure was silver!" Kairi said.

"Yeah let's take a look at it." They ran to the barbecue. Kairi opened it and Danny was stunned.

Tidus and Sophia were looking at the chairs from the cafeteria. They were silver and had some red.

"Okay you search those chairs and I'll search these ones." Sophia ordered. Tidus did so and they searched. They could hear two voices yelling.

Wakka and Sarah figured that the utensils were silver. They searched trough every one of the utensils. They turned their hands around and heard two voices yell.

Sam and Jessica looked in the central room. The tables have silver legs. They searched under every table. They heard some people yelling. Sam knocked his head on the table.

"You okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah Jessica. I'm okay." Sam replied.

"You can call me Jess if you want." Jessica said with a smile.

"My pleasure Jess!" He said returning her smile.

Paine and Riku were looking at some things that were silver. The doorknobs were silver. They checked every doorknob.

Josh and Selphie read their last clue.

"It is green but underneath it is brown and it's behind something yellow." It read.

"Well brown underneath green only means that it's grass. But behind something yellow, that is what I don't know." Josh said. Well there was this yellow apple tree outside…"Selphie started but Josh dragged her outside. Chris had appeared. He was walking around the apple tree. They ran and dug behind the tree. They had found something.

Mike and Christina were discouraged and they gave up. They sat in the central room and waited for the teams to find the treasure. Danny and Kairi entered to find Mike and Christina. Danny and Kairi were happy they had just found the treasure and they were told by Sally to wait in the central room.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"We gave up." Christina said sighing.

"We're sorry." Kairi said.

"It's only a game." Danny said.

"Yeah you're right it's not like our life depended on it." Mike admitted.

"You know Mike, you sure have changed and I'm happy for you." Christina said but Mike was staring at Kairi. Sam and Jessica joined them since they knew they had lost.

Max and Yuffie came discouraged in the central room followed by Selphie and Josh. They were happy.

"We found it!" Selphie yelled. Chris entered followed by Sally, Tidus, Sophia, Riku, Paine, Wakka and Sarah. They had been told that the treasures were found. Other people came in discouraged.

"Where was the silver thing?" Riku asked to Kairi.

"It was in the barbecue." Kairi said smiling.

Chris whistled trying to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up! Let's congratulate the winners of the treasure hunt! Danny and Kairi who had the pink color and Josh and Selphie who had the blue one. Okay, I know everyone wants to know what the prizes are so I'll them. Danny and Kairi won $300 each to spend at the Destiny Shopping Mall. Josh and Selphie won each two unlimited passes to the movie theater. Congratulations. This has been a good day and you guys haven't eaten the whole day and it's already time for dinner so you guys can go to the cafeteria and eat!" Chris told them. They all ran to the cafeteria and served themselves from the buffet.

The tables fitted twenty four people since they were double tables. Kairi sat accompanied by Danny. Selphie and Josh sat at the table across Danny and Kairi. Tidus and Sophia joined them and sat beside Kairi and Danny. Riku came with Paine followed by Max, Yuffie, Mike, Christina, Sam, Jessica, Wakka and Sarah. They talked a lot and they got to know each other better.

**Sorafanluver: Well that was another from me today! You guys are so lucky!**

**Sora: Wow they're sixteen. If we mix them all together with the other ones they would make twenty four!**

**Sorafanluver: You're right.**

**Sora: I'm always right!**

**Sorafanluver: Okay I admit it!**

**Sora: What?**

**Sorafanluver: I do admit you're always right. I can't believe I just said that. Well review plz!**


	24. Teddy Bear

**Sorafanluver: Yay I'm updating!**

**Sora: Yay!**

**Sorafanluver: so already chapter 24!**

**Sora: Yay!**

**Sorafanluver: Shut up Sora!**

**Sora: Make me!**

**Sorafanluver: Isn't it Kairi over there?**

**Sora: -turns around- Kairi!**

**Sorafanluver: Wow can't believe he fell for an apple. Well onto Chapter 24!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**Crush or Love?**_

**_Chapter 24: Teddy Bear_**

Sora, Roxas, Namine, Jen, Hayner, Pence, Olette and Catherine were still fast asleep. The sun was rising and made its ray penetrate trough Namine's windows. Sora and Roxas woke up. Sora sat up and stretched himself. Roxas only yawned. Sora looked at everyone except for Roxas. They were still sleeping. Roxas checked his watch; it was already ten in the morning. He stood up and tried to walk to the bathroom without making any noise, but he fell walking on Namine's foot. She merely opened her eyes.

"What was that?" she asked still sleepy.

"That was Roxas tripping on your foot." Sora said. "It's ten in the morning, I think we should prepare for our day."

"You're definitely right." Namine said looking at Roxas who was standing up from his fall. Roxas only made a fake laugh.

"Roxas, you know she already saw you." Sora said smirking. Roxas only rubbed his arm and murmured something to himself. Namine only giggled. Jen woke up from Namine's giggle. She sat up and watched the other ones who were still sleeping. Roxas walked inside the bathroom leaving Namine, Sora and Jen with the rest of them.

"I'll go to the bathroom in the hall." Sora said taking his stuff and walking on four legs to the bathroom. Jen took her stuff and waited in line in front of the bathroom door that Roxas was in. Namine stood up and started taking her stuff. The phone rang and she went downstairs to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello dear, is Xemnas here?" the voice asked.

"No he's not here. Do you want to leave a message for him?" she asked.

"Yes dear, who is speaking?"

"His daughter. So what is your name?" she asked. The voice only laughed.

"My apologies, this is his partner, tell him that I called and that he calls me back. Okay dear?" the voice said.

"Of course sir, well goodbye." Namine said hanging up.

"Who was it?" Hayner asked yawning. Namine was frightened.

"Oh it's you Hayner, sorry I thought it was a kidnapper or a robber." Namine explained herself.

"Don't worry, it's only ol'Hayner!" Hayner said smiling.

"So who was it?" he asked.

"Someone for my dad." She replied. Hayner only stared for a couple of seconds before heading upstairs. Namine stayed there all alone passing her fingers in her blonde hair. She looked all around her, she was alone with her friends. Her mom was always out and her dad was always working. She headed upstairs to join her friends. Roxas, Sora and Jen were already dressed. Hayner was in the bathroom in the hall and the others were still sleeping. Namine looked at her three friends they were sitting on the floor watching the others.

"I guess we'd better wake them up." Namine suggested. Sora grinned.

"Nice thinking Nam!" he said. Roxas got to wake up Pence. Sora woke up Olette and Jen woke up Catherine. Pence, Olette and Catherine all sat up and stretched.

"What time is it?" Olette yawned. Sora pointed to the clock hanging on the wall.

"Oh.." Olette let out. She stood up, grabbed her stuff and went in the bathroom. Hayner came back from the bathroom all dressed wearing some pair of green and black shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Sora sat on his wheelchair waiting for everybody to be ready.

_After half an hour_

Everyone was ready to go. Sora was downstairs on his wheelchair waiting for the others to come down. After they all came down they exited Namine's house.

"Where are we going Namine?" Catherine asked.

"We're taking my dad's limo." Namine said standing in front of a limo. The driver looked very serious. She opened the door and headed inside the limo.

"Come on! We're getting lunch since it's already noon." Namine said. Roxas entered followed by Jen, Sora, Hayner, Pence, Olette and Catherine. They all sat and enjoyed the little ride. Sora was amazed, he had never been in a limo. He was checking out everything at his disposal. Roxas too was being like Sora. Hayner only enjoyed the ride of his lifetime sitting beside Olette. Pence was taking pictures at the inside. Jen only tried to stay calm even though she was excited for this ride. Catherine looked outside the window looking at the amazing view there was. Namine only giggled at Sora and Roxas.

After the ride they all came out and entered the restaurant. They all sat at two different tables. Hayner, Pence Olette and Catherine were sitting at one table and Namine, Sora, Roxas and Jen were sitting at the other table. A waitress came to Hayner's table and they started to order. A waiter came to Namine's table.

"Excuse me waitress!" Namine said trying to get her attention from the other table. The waitress turned around seeing Namine.

"Oh Namine!" the waitress exclaimed. Everyone only looked at her.

"Can you put these two orders on my tab please?" Namine asked.

"Yes sweetie! How have you been?"

"Great and you!" Namine asked.

"I'm perfectly okay. Are these all of your friends?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah but there are others who went to camp." Namine explained.

"Kairi is not there I see." The waitress remarked. She started taking orders and the waiter too. They both went behind the doors leading to the kitchen.

"So you know her?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, Kairi and I always go to this restaurant when we're together because we met here." Namine explained.

_-Flashback-_

_A little blonde girl was sitting at a table with her parents. Her parents were discussing some business matters and the little girl decided to leave the table. At another table, was a family. Her parents were ordering and a little girl had a tight grip on her teddy bear. Her short auburn hair made her eyes bring out their lavender color. She looked at her parents and then all around the restaurant. She saw a blonde girl walking around, exploring the building. The auburn haired girl decided to go see the blonde one._

"_Hi!" the auburn girl said._

"_Hi!" the other one said._

"_I'm Kairi and you?" Kairi asked._

"_I'm Namine." Namine said. She looked at the teddy bear Kairi was holding._

"_Do you want to be friends with me?" Kairi asked. Namine nodded. Kairi handed out her teddy bear to Namine._

"_Here, keep it safe for me." Kairi said. Namine only stared at the little auburn haired girl._

"_No it's yours, besides I have plenty of toys at my house." Namine said trying to give back the teddy bear to Kairi. _

"_This is a sign of our friendship! We'll be friends forever!" Kairi said. A smile curved into her little pink lips. Namine took the teddy bear and they both went to their separate tables. While eating they were smiling at each other. _

"_Mommy, daddy! That girl over there is my friend!" Kairi pointed._

"_Aww, you made a friend all by yourself." Her mom said. Their parents joined Namine's parents to talk about their daughters. Namine and Kairi got to play together while their parents were talking._

_-End of Flashback-_

Namine go out of her daydreaming. She smiled looking at the building that reminded her of her best friend. She had just told her story about how Kairi and she met. Sora looked at her and grinned.

"So many memories.." Namine started.

"Do you still have the teddy bear?" Sora asked.

"I still do, it's somewhere safe." Namine replied.

"So that's how you two met. Pretty impressive, and you've been best friends since that day." Roxas said.

"Yeah, I believe that friendship will last forever." Jen said.

"I have an idea!" Namine exclaimed.

"Shoot!" Sora said.

"Why don't we go shopping after eating and buy a teddy bear for Kairi? Just to remind her of our friendship." Namine suggested.

"That's a great idea Nam! We'll go shopping for the teddy bear after that." Sora said. Roxas nodded.

"At least we could shop for clothes while we're there." Jen said. Roxas glared at her. He hated shopping no matter what. Jen only smiled at him.

Hayner, Pence, Olette and Catherine were still waiting for their orders.

"It's starting to be long." Hayner complained. His stomach growled and Olette stared at him.

"What? I'm hungry." Hayner said. Olette only giggled.

"Well at least, I'm enjoying what I'm doing while waiting for our food." Pence exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Hayner asked curious.

"Look!" Pence said showing to Hayner. Hayner laughed joined by Olette and Catherine. Pence smirked looking at the other table. Pence had his digital camera and looking through the pictures he had taken. He had showed Hayner, Olette and Catherine the one where Sora and Namine were sleeping at the beach together.

"When Kairi comes back, we'll show her the picture." Pence said.

"But it has to be in a special way." Hayner said.

"Come on guys let's do it!" Olette said.

"Aw please, leave them alone, they're just friends." Catherine said. The waitress came and brought them their drinks. Hayner took a sip from his drink which was coke.

"I'm still waiting for the food." Hayner complained again. Olette only patted his back.

"Stop Hayner, be patient." Olette said. She took a sip from her iced tea.

At Namine's table, they got their drinks and now they were waiting for their food. Sora had a fork and a knife in his hands. He was getting desperate.

"Sora calm down!" Jen said.

"But I'm tired of waiting." Sora pouted. Roxas was now getting desperate just like Sora.

"Roxas, stop you too." Jen said trying to make him stop.

"No wonder they're cousins." Namine joked.

The food came to Hayner's table. Hayner picked up his fork and started eating. Catherine and Olette only looked at him in disgust.

"Do you really go out with him?" Pence joked. Olette only glared at Pence who was eating his food. They were all eating quietly.

At Namine's table, they had just got their food. Sora and Roxas started pigging out on their plate. Namine and Jen were gently eating their food. They were embarrassed by Sora and Roxas. Everyone was looking at their table, they got beet red from embarrassment.

"Guys! Could you eat like humans please?" Namine pleaded. Sora and Roxas started eating gently.

"Sorry girls, we were famished." Roxas explained. Namine only looked at them and returned to her plate.

"So after this we're going to the mall?" Roxas asked his mouth full. Namine only looked at him in disgust.

"Eww Roxas! Don't talk with your mouth full." Namine said. He let out a fake laugh and swallowed his food.

"So we're going to the mall after this?" Roxas asked again.

"Yeah, we're going shopping!" Jen high fived Namine. You could hear Sora groan.

"What is it Sora?" Roxas asked.

"We're going shopping! I hate shopping." Sora explained.

"Too bad for you!" Namine teased.

Hayner was listening to the other table's conversation.

"What? We're going to the mall?" Hayner asked to Namine.

"Yeah! Plus I need to something real important." Namine explained.

"Aw man.." Hayner and Pence groaned. Olette and Catherine giggled.

"Yay! We're going shopping!" Olette exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Catherine exclaimed.

Namine and Jen giggled as the four boys groaned again.

"Now eat your food quickly so we can get to the mall." Namine ordered. Sora was now eating very slowly. Roxas wasn't eating at all. Pence had already finished and Hayner was eating normally. Namine, Jen, Catherine and Olette had already finished. They were waiting for the guys.

"Roxas eat! Even if you don't eat doesn't mean you're not going to the mall." Jen said to Roxas and forced him to eat. He finished his plate. Sora was now eating fast. He thought by eating fast they would get rid from the mall faster. They all finished and Namine left the money plus some tip. They exited the restaurant and they entered the limo.

**Sorafanluver: Yay! Another chapter from me finished!**

**Sora: Yay! By the way, it wasn't Kairi, it was an apple that you showed me.**

**Sorafanluver: I know you were so stupid to realize that what I showed couldn't be Kairi because it was small.**

**Sora: Why you..? –runs after Sorafanluver with the apple-**

**Sorafanluver: Review and I promise to update soon! Now I've gotta run away from Sora runs away followed by Sora-**


	25. Text Messaging

**Sorafanluver: Chapter 25!**

**Sora: Yay!**

**Sorafanluver: Weren't you running after me?**

**Sora: I got tired.**

**Sorafanluver: That's because you're getting old Sora!**

**Sora: I'm not old!**

**Sorafanluver: Hey isn't that a white hair in your hair?**

**Sora: Aaah where where?**

**Sorafanluver: That one there!**

**Sora: I'm getting old! Nooo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**Crush or Love?**_

**_Chapter 25: Text Messaging_**

The gang had finished eating and they were heading to their rooms. Kairi, Selphie, Yuffie and Paine were walking to their room. Sophia, Christina, Sarah and Jessica appeared in front of them.

"Hey Kairi, Selphie, Yuffie, Paine!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Oh hey Sophia!" Kairi said. They had started to know each other while eating.

"Listen, we thought you guys would like to do something tomorrow with us! Since tomorrow is a free day, we should spend some more time together and know each other better." Sophia explained.

"I'm okay with that!" Kairi said. Selphie nodded.

"I'm gonna hang out with the guys tomorrow." Paine said crossing her arms.

"I promised Max we would spend some quality time." Yuffie pouted.

"Well it's okay, at least Kairi and Selphie are going!" Christina smiled.

"Then it's set! Tomorrow we meet at the cafeteria at ten." Sarah said. Kairi and Selphie nodded. They all separated and went in their rooms.

Kairi plopped herself on her bed. She sighed looking right up. Selphie got in her upper bed and popped her head down to Kairi's view.

"You miss Sora?" Selphie asked. Kairi looked sad and took got a picture of Sora and her. She sighed looking at it. Selphie looked at her friend who was sad, she wanted to try the best to change your mind.

"Why don't you text message him?" Selphie asked.

"Great idea Selphie!" Kairi said enlighten of Selphie's idea. She took out her cellphone from her pocket and started pushing some buttons. A smile came upon her face. But then a frown came.

"Aw man, I have to charge the battery!" Kairi complained talking to her cellphone. Selphie was going to giggle but retained herself.

"Charge it this night and tomorrow you can do it!" Selphie suggested.

"You're right!" Kairi said putting her cellphone to charge.

"I'm going to sleep you guys!" Yuffie said under her covers. After a few minutes, they had changed in their pyjamas and they went to sleep.

_**The.Next.Day**_

Kairi woke up from the light of the sun. She stretched herself and stood up without making any noise. Paine was already awake and all dressed for the day. Yuffie was still sleeping. She had a tight grip of her pillow. Selphie woke up and jumped down from the bed.

"Morning Kai!" she said all happy. Kairi smiled and went to take a shower. She got out all dressed and Selphie went for her turn. After ten minutes, They were all ready, Kairi took her cellphone and put it in her jean pocket. She had let her hair loose and was wearing a denim skirt with a red tank top and a little jean jacket. She put on her red flip flops. Selphie was wearing blue jeans with a yellow tank top and some matching flip flops. They headed out of the cabin and walked to the cafeteria. In the way they met up with Mike and Josh.

"Hey girls!" Josh said. Mike was staring at Kairi but then stopped.

"Where are you girls going?" Mike asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"We're going to the cafeteria." Kairi replied.

"Can we go with you?" Josh asked.

"We were just on our way there." Mike finished. Kairi and Selphie nodded and they walked together. They entered the cafeteria to see some other teenagers eating breakfast. It was ten in the morning and the room wasn't that full. Sophia and Christina were waiting at the same table they ate yesterday. Kairi and Selphie separated from Mike and Josh and sat joining Sophia and Christina.

"Hey! You came!" Sophia said giving them a hug each.

"Where's Sarah and Jessica?" Selphie asked.

"I don't know." Christina shrugged.

"At least we're four!" Sophia exclaimed.

"So what are we doing today?" Kairi asked eating her breakfast.

"We're gonna hang out around here and we'll talk." Sophia replied. They all started to eat their breakfast.

In Riku's room, Max was all prepared. Riku was still sleeping and Wakka and Danny had left to the cafeteria. Max decided to wake up Riku. He started shaking him. Riku opened his eyes and groaned.

"What time is it?" Riku asked standing up. Max checked his watch as gasped.

"I'm late!" he exclaimed. He ran around in circles and stopped.

"What time is it?" Riku asked again.

"It's two in the afternoon." Max teased. Riku started to run everywhere in the room and was dressing himself while running.

"Relax Riku! It's ten in the morning, which means I've got to go." Max said leaving a furious Riku alone in the room.

Yuffie walked out of her room and someone ran into her.

"Ouch! Watch where you walk!" Yuffie said rubbing her back as she stood up. The guy who had ran into her stood up and faced Yuffie. He grinned looking at her.

"Sorry Yuffie!" he said still grinning.

"That's okay Max!" Yuffie said blushing.

"Come on! Let's go get breakfast!" Max dragged her to the cafeteria. They chose their meal and joined the others at the table. Mike, Josh, Sam, Tidus, Sophia, Christina, Kairi, Selphie, Wakka and Danny were already sitting. Riku came joining them at the table. Sophia, Christina, Kairi and Selphie stood up and left the room. They were going in the woods. Paine came still crossing her arms but unfolding them because she had to carry her food tray. She sat joining the rest of the gang. Sarah and Jessica came.

"Have you seen Sophia and the others?" Sarah asked. They sat on the bench eating their breakfast.

"They already left." Josh replied.

"Then we might as well stay here with you guys." Jessica said. Mike grinned.

Sophia, Christina, Kairi and Selphie were walking in the woods. They found a cave and went inside. It was getting pretty cold, Selphie was shivering, and she was only wearing a tank top. Sophia was wearing a pink t-shirt and a white mini skirt. Christina was a jacket with a blue powder t-shirt underneath and some jeans. Selphie sat on a cold rock. Kairi walked around inspecting every corner of the cave.

"What is this place?" Christina asked.

"I don't know but it's scaring me." Selphie said. Kairi sat down on the same rock as Selphie. Sophia looked around.

"I guess we'd better get out of here! I'm starting to get cold." Christina said. They all nodded and exited the cave.

"What time is it?" Selphie asked. Sophia looked at her cellphone.

"It's already noon." She replied.

"We'll eat lunch and we'll come back here with other people." Christina suggested. They all ran to the campsite.

Wakka and Danny were already eating lunch. Tidus, Mike, Josh and Sam were in their cabin talking about stuff.

"Wow you like blitz ball?" Josh asked.

"Yeah so does Wakka." Tidus replied. His stomach growled and he laughed at little since the others were looking at him.

"You sure are hungry, besides it's lunch time." Mike said standing up and exiting the room followed by the others. They sat at the table joining Wakka, Danny, Riku, Paine, Sarah and Jessica.

Max and Yuffie were sitting besides the yellow apple tree. Yuffie closed her eyes and felt the breeze passing through her. Max watched her and smiled. She opened her eyes slowly and smelled the cafeteria food. She looked at her watch and pulled Max with her.

"Come on it's lunch time!" she exclaimed pulling Max.

Sophia, Christina, Kairi and Selphie came in the cafeteria room and joined everyone at the table. They ate their lunch while talking.

"Where were you girls at?" Josh asked.

"We were walking in the woods." Christina replied.

"Yeah and there was this cave. We wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with us!" Sophia said.

"Well I'm going!" Mike said.

"I'm going too!" Josh said. Tidus, Sam, Sarah, Jessica, Riku and Paine agreed too.

"We're going after lunch and bring some warm clothes, it's freezing inside." Selphie added.

They spent one hour discussing about the camp and other stuff. It was already one in the afternoon.

"Well, go get ready and we'll meet outside the campsite just in front of the woods." Sophia ordered. They all separated and went into their rooms. Sophia grabbed a jacket and put in on. Sarah was wearing a skirt so she changed for jeans and put on a baby blue jacket she had. Jessica was already wearing jeans and grabbed a pull she had. Selphie took a jacket that belonged to Tidus and put in on. Kairi took out her cellphone and decided she could text message Sora now.

_**Hey Sora u there?**_

She wrote on her cellphone. She waited for a couple of seconds and received a message.

_**Hey Kairi! Wat r u doing?**_

Kairi was relieved Sora had answered to her. She started typing another message.

_**Were going 2 a cave in the woods u?**_

**_lucky im in the mall wit the gurls._**

Kairi laughed at what Sora wrote. He hated shopping.

_**U shopping? I wish I was dere..**_

_**Me 2 so who r u going wit at the cave? **_

Sora asked.

**_There's Selphie, Tidus, Sophia, Christina, Sarah, Jessica, Mike, Riku, Paine, Sam n Josh._**

Kairi wrote to Sora.

_**Wow ur 12!**_

_**Well Wakka, Danny, Max n Yuffie rnt going..**_

_**U sure met sm ppl!**_

Sora wrote back.

_**Yeah I guess so..but I miss you so much**_

Kairi wrote feeling sad. She would've been much happier if Sora was there.

_**Me 2 kai..Olette thinks deres smtin between me n nam jut bcuz we fell asleep 2gter at the beach..**_

Sora wrote. He didn't know what he was expecting from Kairi when she read that. He gulped as he saw she answered.

**_Tell her that u told me n that she is so dead..g2g I luv u _**

_**Bye kai luv u 2! I wanna kiss ya so much..**_

Sora wrote. He felt sad but happy that she didn't react at what he said to her. He got up from his sitting position and joined the girls.

Kairi was sad. Selphie saw her and smiled a little bit.

"At least u talked to him!" Selphie said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, Olette thinks that there's something between Sora and Namine just because they fell asleep together at the beach." Kairi said rolling her eyes. Selphie giggled.

"They don't even know much of each other. Silly Olette!" Selphie said. They got out of their room followed by Paine and walked to the meeting point.

**Sorafanluver: yay another chapter finished…**

**Sora: I can't believe I'm getting old…**

**Sorafanluver: I hope u didn't pull out the white hair..**

**Sora: Why?**

**Sorafanluver: bcuz if u do then u just welcomed more white hair**

**Sora: oh noooo! **


	26. The Mall

**Sorafanluver: Yay chapter 26! **

**Sora: No I'm going to the mall**

**Sorafanluver: Too bad for you.**

**Sora: tnx darkwing13 for the hair dye! –takes hair dye-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

_**Crush or Love?**_

_**Chapter 26: The Mall**_

They had all gotten out of the limo and entered the shopping mall. Olette, Namine, Jen and Catherine hurried to some shops. Hayner, Pence and Roxas were walking slowly followed by Sora on his wheelchair. Olette came back and pulled Hayner with her. She was showing him some clothes that she wanted. Pence went to an electronic store and check out the cameras. Roxas sat on a bench followed by Sora. Sora felt something rumbling, he realized it was his cellphone. Roxas stood up and walked around the mall seeing if something would interest him. Sora smiled seeing who sent him a message.

Namine, Jen, Olette and Catherine were torturing Hayner to carry their bags. Catherine looked outside the glass of the shop and saw Sora besides a bench. She ran towards him and pulled him into the store.

"Yay you brought someone else to carry our bags!" Namine exclaimed clapping her hands together. She handed him some bags. They got out of that store and Jen saw Roxas.

"Roxy!" she exclaimed running towards him. He turned around knowing what she wanted.

"What is it?" he asked to Jen.

"We need you to carry our bags!" Jen pouted. She knew Roxas wouldn't be able to resist her pout. Roxas tried but in vain couldn't. He gave himself to them. They all squealed. Roxas groaned and sighed. Sora laughed at him and Roxas glared him.

"What's wrong, Roxy?" Sora teased. They all laughed except Roxas and entered another store.

"Look Sora, wouldn't Kairi like this one?" Namine asked pointing to a teddy bear.

"Yeah I'm sure she would like it. Talking about Kairi, I told her about yesterday at the beach. She said that you'd be dead if you continue bugging us, Olette." Sora said smirking.

"Why did you tell her?" Olette asked.

"She has the right to know." Sora replied.

"I'm going to buy the teddy bear now Sora." Namine said taking the teddy bear to the cashier.

"How about if I buy something to Kairi? Of course I'll need girl help." Sora suggested. Jen, Catherine, Namine and Olette stood right in front of him and offered their help. After Namine paid the teddy bear, they walked around the shopping mall trying to find something for Kairi.

"What would she like?" Sora asked to the girls. Roxas and Hayner escaped and joined Pence who was walking around.

"Let's see, Kairi likes girls things..maybe clothes or shoes." Namine suggested.

"I'll buy her clothes." Sora declared but the he looked down.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Jen asked trying to catch a glimpse of his face hidden by his spiky hair.

"I don't know her size." Sora said making one of his hands hit Jen.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

"That's easy she's the same size as me." Namine said. Sora was relieved.

"Well let's get started." Sora said. They ran into a shop where it sells clothes.

"So what do you want to get her?" Namine asked searching through the racks of clothes.

"Some good clothes she would look good in it." Sora said. He searched through the racks of clothes with Namine. A girl who worked at that store came.

"Do you need some help?" she asked. Sora turned around and grinned.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"The boy department is over at the right." The girl pointed out.

"Yeah right, but I'm looking for some clothes for my girlfriend." Sora explained. The girl then smiled understanding why he was looking through girl's clothes.

"How about these jeans and this skirt?" Namine said holding both of them in her hands. Sora looked at both of them.

"I like the skirt better." Sora admitted. Namine gave him the skirt so he could hold it while they were looking for more clothes. Sora looked at the clothes.

"How about this pink tank top?" Sora asked showing them.

"That one is awesome!" Jen squealed. Sora made a nervous laugh.

"This shirt is so beautiful!" Namine said handing it to Sora.

"This skirt would go so good for Kairi." Olette said throwing it to Sora.

"Namine, can you start trying them out?" Sora asked under all the pile of clothes that they had chosen. Namine nodded and took some clothes in a cabin. She came out wearing the pink tank top with a white skirt. Sora tried to imagine Kairi with it. He smiled.

"That would look so good on her. Not that you don't look good in it." Sora admitted. Namine changed again while Olette and Jen looked for more clothes. After hours of changing and looking, Sora bought a lot of clothes for Kairi and they exited the store.

Hayner, Roxas and Pence were getting bored sitting on the bench watching the others have fun. Hayner and Pence sighed while Roxas was mumbling to himself. Roxas looked at the stores and saw an arcade. He stood up making Hayner and Pence fall on the ground.

"Hey guys, look there's an arcade! Let's go there!" Roxas said pulling them with him inside of the arcade place. They started playing some games until they would ran out of coins.

Sora, Namine, Jen, Olette and Catherine decided to buy some shoes and high heels for Kairi.

"Okay how about these ones?" Namine said showing some high heels.

"They're pretty high, Kairi won't like them." Sora said.

"Sora! If you're the one giving them to her it's obvious she'll put them just to please you." Namine explained.

"But I don't want to force her." Sora said looking at other high heels.

"Well I'm not giving up so easily. Why don't you try them on and we'll see if they're uncomfortable." Namine suggested giving the high heels to Sora. Sora refused for his own good will.

"I'm not going to give up." Namine said. Sora felt like ha had no other choice.

"Okay, I'll put one on but just for one second." Sora said putting tone high heel on. He felt like running away but he couldn't. He was embarrassing himself in front of other people. He quickly took it off and sighed. Namine smirked so did Olette and Jen. Sora felt flustered.

"These aren't half bad. I guess Kairi will like them." Sora admitted putting them back in the box. He paid for them and they exited the store.

"So what more do you want to buy for Kairi?" Olette asked.

"Yeah you sure are already charged with ten bags." Catherine said looking at the bags Sora was holding.

"Actually there are fourteen of them. Let's look for accessories!" Sora said. They followed Namine who led the way.

"These earrings are great!" Jen said giving them to Sora.

"Look at this purse!" Catherine said throwing it at Sora.

"Look at this charm bracelet!" Namine said giving it to Sora. People were looking at them like if they were crazy people. Sora let out a fake laugh. He tried to ignore the glances that everyone was giving to Sora and his friends.

Hayner, Pence and Roxas were getting tired of playing some games.

"I'm one hundred percent bored." Roxas declared sitting on the same bench they sat before. Hayner and Pence followed.

"I think the others are having more fun than us." Hayner said.

"I'm going to join them!" Pence standing up and leaving the two boys bored to death.

"I'm going too." Roxas and Hayner said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on!" Hayner said patting Roxas' back. They ran to join the others.

The others were still in the accessories shop. Sora bought all the stuff they chose and they walked around the mall trying to look for more stuff. Pence bumped into them followed by Roxas and Hayner making them all fall except Sora who escaped carrying all theirs bags. He laughed at them even though they were all already standing up.

"Who's up for ice cream?" Sora asked. They all agreed and went to the ice cream stand.

"I'm paying!" Sora declared.

"What will it be?" asked the guy in the uniform.

"Eight sea-salt ice cream please!" Sora ordered. Sora paid and they all sat around a table, they had to pull chairs from other tables to fit in one table. They all started eating their ice cream.

"What do we do next?" Hayner asked licking his ice cream.

"I don't know." Sora shrugged.

"Did you know Sora tried on high heels?" Olette said to the guys. Sora glared at her. They all laughed.

"Namine forced me!" Sora said trying to save himself from embarrassment.

"Yeah right! Blame it all on Namine!" Roxas said. After hours and hours of shopping, the day came to an end. Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Sora were carrying fifteen bags each. They all got into Namine's limo and headed to her house. They all dropped their bags in the entrance and headed to the dining room where dinner was held. They got the same seats and they ate spaghetti. Namine's dad, Xemnas, wasn't there because he was working. Namine's mom came back to make dinner so they could all eat.

"So you went shopping?" Namine's mom asked.

"Yeah, I bought tons of stuff for Kairi!" Sora said playing with his fork.

"Sora tried on high heels." Namine exclaimed.

"She forced me and they're for Kairi." Sora tried to explain.

"We bought some stuff to but Sora is a big spender." Olette said taking a sip from her water.

"Yeah and we left him with the girls so we went to an arcade!" Hayner said.

"What? Why didn't I go?" Sora said banging his fist on the table.

"Sora, calm down, it's not like your life is over." Namine said to Sora who seemed pretty angry.

"Yeah, you don't want the doctor to have a heart attack because of you." Roxas said eating some spaghetti.

"Well good luck on your date with Jen!" Sora said eating spaghetti too.

"Guys! Don't talk with your mouth full! Especially you Roxas, this is the second time." Namine said.

"They are cousins." Hayner said sighing. Pence nodded.

"We are assisting to a family fight." Olette said.

"It was just like that when Sora came over last year!" Catherine said.

_-Flashback-_

_Roxas and Sora were hanging with Hayner, Pence, Catherine and Olette at the usual spot. Sora took one seat and sat. Roxas came to take his usual seat but Sora was there. He looked at him with flames in his blue orbs. Sora just ignored him._

"_Sora, this is my place." Roxas said trying to push Sora out of the seat._

"_I was here first." Sora said._

"_But this is my seat!" Roxas complained._

"_I don't see your name anywhere." Sora said angrily._

"_I don't need to, it's already my place." Roxas tried defending his seat. The others watched them fight._

"_You wanna fight?" Sora asked._

"_Bring it on!" Roxas said. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"So that's how it was when Sora came." Catherine explained.

"Wasn't that the day Roxas said 'Oh yeah? What if I tell Kairi about your feelings towards her?'" Hayner asked.

"It actually was." Roxas said.

"How come you knew?" Sora asked.

"Well you were always talking about her and everything." Pence said To Sora.

"Oh.." Sora let out. They all continued eating their dinner.

**Sorafanluver: Well that was another chapter from me.**

**Sora: How does my hair look?**

**Sorafanluver: OH MY GOD! What color did darkwing13 give you?**

**Sora: -checks the box- Aaah! **

**Sorafanluver: Now you look like an orange from far away.**

**Sora: I'm gonna get you for that darkwing13 – runs to find darkwing13-**

**Sorafanluver: There goes the orange. Wow Sora with orange hair..strange but weird! Well plz review!**


	27. The Cave

**Sorafanluver: This is chapter 27!**

**Sora: I'm going to get you darkwing13!**

**darkwing13: agh Sora found me!-tries to run away from Sora-**

**Sorafanluver: Hey Sora! Want an orange?**

**Sora: -still running after darkwing13- Yeah!**

**Sorafanluver: Why don't you eat it?**

**Sora: But you didn't even give me the oran… -takes out Keyblade-**

**Sorafanluver: Yikes gotta run! –runs and finds spot with darkwing13-**

**Sora: Where are they?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**Crush or Love?**_

**_Chapter 27:The Cave_**

They all walked to the cave together. They stopped at a very large rock with a hole in it which made it a cave. The boys entered first followed by the girls. You could hear their steps echoing through the whole cave. Some of them were getting afraid of the cave once stepping in to it. Kairi shivered to the thought of what might be inside the cave. It was very dark, you could only see the light from the entrance.

"Who wants to explore this cave?" Mike suggested lifting his lamp he had brought.

"I'm going!" Sophia said courageously. She stepped beside Mike. Kairi reluctantly followed too. Sarah and Jessica took one step behind.

"We're staying! We'll make sure you get out of here." Sarah spoke. They both sat on the same rock Kairi and Selphie were sitting before. The other group started walking in the cave. They got to a five-way place.

"How about we go in teams and explore this cave?" Josh said looking at one of the ways that led deeper in the cave.

"I'm going with Tidus!" Selphie exclaimed getting a grip on him.

"I'm going with Sam." Josh said.

"I'll go with Paine." Mike said.

"I'm with Kairi." Riku said.

"I'm with Christina." Sophia said. They all separated into teams and headed towards them.

Sophia and Christina were freezing as it got colder. Sophia rubbed her arms to get warm. Christina just tried to ignore the temperature. The water was dripping making it scarier for them.

"This cave sure is creepy." Christina declared seeing her own breath.

"Shut up Christina!" Sophia said coldly. They saw something moving in the horizon.

"What was that?" They took a step back and tried to figure out what the noise was.

"That's just the water dripping." Sophia admitted. They continued walking only to get to a dead end.

"Great! Dead end!" Christina leaned on the wall. Suddenly, she felt something push her. She shrugged thinking it was her imagination.

"I can't see anything! Where are you Sophia?" Christina asked trying to clear the darkness that was in the cave.

"I'm over here!" Sophia said making a noise to get Christina to locate her. Christina walked and felt something grab her foot. She fell on the floor and screamed. "Aaah!"

"Christina! Where are you?" Sophia asked desperately. Sophia felt a sharp pain in the back and fell unconscious.

Mike and Paine walked but to find nothing. Paine crossed her arms and stopped her steps.

"What if this cave is never ending?" she questioned Mike who stopped walking. Mike responded by lifting his shoulders. They continued walking and saw a light ahead.

"What's that light?" Mike asked running toward the light and Paine followed. The light disappeared leaving them again with pure obscurity.

"I wish I was a cat!" Paine said walking a little bit.

"Yeah! What the?" Mike agreed and felt walking on some kind of bump.

"What is it?" Paine asked.

"What is this?" Mike said leaning on his knees and grabbing what was on the floor.

Selphie and Tidus took the middle road and ran with their flashlight in hand. Tidus ran into a wall face to face. He rubbed his cheek.

"Tidus? The way is over there!" Selphie pointed. Tidus let out a fake laugh and they continued running. They were still speeding and they both bumped.

"Kairi! Riku!" Selphie exclaimed happily hugging them. They all stood up making the dirt fall on the ground.

"It seems our roads linked themselves. If you took the middle one and we took the last one, that means that two other roads link together and one is the exit." Riku explained. Tidus and Selphie were panting. Kairi inspected around them looking for another way.

"What if we go back and take another road?" Selphie asked regaining her breath.

"Still, we need to know which road is the good one." Riku said.

"There's something over there!" Kairi had wide open eyes. It was a human coming towards them.

"Riku! Kairi! Selphie! Tidus!" the person exclaimed giving then a hug.

"Josh? Where's Sam?" Tidus asked pulling away from the hug.

"Sam..d-disappeared." Josh stuttered.

"What?" Riku was stunned.

"Yeah, he was just behind me when he fell and disappeared." Josh explained.

"We really need to find the others." Riku said turning back from where he came.

"But if Josh got here, that means that maybe four roads are connected and one is separated." Kairi said to Riku. Riku nodded and they walked to the five-way place.

When they got there, they came back from the last one.

"Sophia and Christina took the first one." Kairi ran to the first road.

"Hey wait up!" the others said trying to catch her up. Riku aught up to her and grabbed her wrist making her stop.

"We all want to find them!" Riku said seriously. They ran to the where Sophia and Christina stopped before but that was something they didn't know.

"There's a light over there!" Josh yelled running. He fell on the floor and gasped.

"Oh my god! Check this out guys!" Josh said still on the floor.

"Aren't these Sophia's things?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah! Something must've happened to them." Selphie screamed. They heard someone coming and it wasn't someone from their group.

"What are you kids doing here?" the guy asked. They shrugged making the guy furious.

"Get out of here! This is not a place for you kids!" the mysterious guy said.

"But we have to find our friends who are still in the cave!" Tidus said standing up from his leaning position. They took Sophia's things and ran passing the guy.

"Guys!" Paine said to them happy to find them.

"Where's Mike? Have you seen Sophia and Christina?" Tidus started his interrogatory.

"I got separated from Mike, he just disappeared." Paine explained. Tears started to swell up Kairi's lavender eyes.

"Mike, Sophia, Christina and Sam are missing." Kairi said.

"Actually I think wherever Mike is, Sophia and Christina are with him because when we got separated he found them unconscious on the floor." Paine explained.

"What? How come they were unconscious?" Kairi asked.

"Someone must've hit them because there was blood involved." Paine replied. They walked and walked until they got to a dead end.

"Aw man, dead end." Tidus complained. He sat on what it seemed like a rock and felt that it was moving a bit. He jumped a bit and saw Sophia.

"Guys I found Sophia!" Tidus screamed. He lifted her head on his knee and shook her a little bit making her wake up. Her eyes opened to reveal her cerulean eyes. She sat up and rested her head on her hand.

"What happened?" she mumbled. Tidus lifted her bridal style.

"Someone hit you on the head." Tidus explained whispering to her ear. Selphie looked around the dead end and found Christina's body lying on the cold hard ground.

"Guys! I found Christina!" Selphie screamed of joy. Everyone came and she woke up. Christina sat up revealing a few bruises.

"What happened?" Paine asked to Christina.

"I felt someone grab my foot and I fell on the floor. Mike came and lifted me, but a guy came. At first, I thought he was real, but I finally realized it was a ghost. There's a story that say that some guys came here to explore the cavern just like us. They divided into groups and left the guy alone since they were an impair number. They pushed him in the ground and made sure he was really far from the entrance. They left and the guy died of hungriness and now he wants to take revenge on kids." Christina explained.

"We have to find Mike and Sam before he gets to them." Riku spoke. Christina tilted her head.

"We need to find them as soon as possible. They can only be in this road. It wasn't too long ago Mike disappeared." Christina said standing up. Not far away, a shadow could be seen. They heard moaning.

"Guys…" the voice said. Josh and Riku ran to the voice only to find Sam. He jumped a little bit, frightened by the others.

"Sam!" They all yelled. They were happy to find him alive.

"Have you seen Mike?" Kairi asked. Sam shook his head in response.

"Where is he?" Riku asked.

"Maybe he got out of the cave, we did search everywhere." Tidus said. They all agreed and ran for the exit which was very near. They found Sarah, Jessica and Mike.

"We're all together!" Selphie screamed.

"Let's get out of here!" Josh suggested. They all ran out of the cave and ran through the woods getting to the campsite. It was raining very hard and they were getting wet. They finally got to the campsite and went directly to their cabins to change their wet clothes into clean clothes.

"After we change, how about we go into our cabin and talk about some stuff!" Josh suggested they all nodded.

**Sorafanluver: Well this was chapter 27! I know short but next chapter it will mix the camp and the others together and not one chapter for the camp and one chapter for the others. I hope Sora won't find us.**

**darkwing13: I sure hope so!**

**Sora: You can hide but you won't escape!**

**Sorafanluver: -pops out head to see if Sora is there- Woopsie!**

**darkwing13: -runs with Sorafanluver to another hiding place-**

**Sora: I will find you! **

**Sorafanluver: plz review!**


	28. Summer Vacation

**Sorafanluver: Well chapter 28 yeah sorry school is back n before that I had other matters so I couldn't update but now I'm trying my best to update as soon as I can.**

**So here's chapter 28!**

**Sora: Hello? I still have my hair orange..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**Crush or Love?**_

_**Chapter 28: Summer Vacation**_

Three weeks had passed now. Today was the day that Hayner, Pence and Olette were leaving, and the day that the campers would be coming back. Sora was now walking without any crutches since the day before. He had still difficulty running. He was transporting in his hands some bags that belonged to his friends who were parting. Roxas was there to help too. Namine was talking with Jen and Catherine waiting for the others.

Sora was wearing a white shirt underneath a red shirt. He had red shorts and red sneakers to match his clothes. Roxas was wearing a white shirt with black shorts and some white sneakers. In his wrist he had the same watch that Sora had. Namine had a white tank top underneath a jean jacket and a denim skirt with flip flops. Her hair was up in a ponytail and some bangs were left hanging. Jen was wearing a blank top with some jeans and red flip flops. Her hair was straight. Catherine had a pale blue t-shirt and jeans.

After what seemed hours of waiting, Hayner, Pence and Olette finally came out with their parents following. They had smiles plastered on their faces as they joined their friends. Sora and Roxas handed them the bags and they put it in the trunk of a car Hayner's parents had rented for the vacation. They each gave a hug to each other until Hayner, Olette and Pence got inside the car and left. The others were left there watching them disappear by the instant they left.

"Now we're welcoming the others from camp!" Sora exclaimed lifting his arms in the hair. He started running at the stop they had to be to welcome the others.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Roxas screamed running after Sora and followed by the rest of them.

"Man, we got here on time! There they are!" Jen exclaimed pointing to the bus. The door of the bus opened, teenagers were exiting the bus all happy to be back. Namine was holding in her hand, the teddy bear that she was going to give to Kairi for the meaning of their friendship. Roxas had his arm around Jen's waist and was smiling. Sora smiled as he saw Kairi getting her bags and stuff and joining him. He embraced her in a hug and held her tight. Catherine ran to Wakka who was talking to his friend Danny. Namine looked everywhere for Riku until she found him behind her holding her. Tidus and Selphie were eating candy as always.

"We're back!" Kairi said to Sora. Yuffie came followed by Max holding hands with her.

"Yuffie!" Jen exclaimed seeing her best friend.

"Hey Jen! This is Max, my boyfriend." Yuffie said.

"Oh yeah! We've got some new people you have to meet!" Kairi said pulling Sora to meet her friends she had made in camp. They came upon four girls.

"Hey girls! This is Sora!" she said all happy. The four girls smiled.

"Oh the one you haven't stopped talking about during camp!" one said.

"Yeah!"

"Well hi Sora! I'm Christina!" Christina said giving him a hug. Sophia followed.

"I'm Sophia!"

"I'm Jessica!"

"And I'm Sarah!" They all gave hugs to Sora.

"This isn't all! There's more people." Kairi said joining other people.

"This is Mike, Josh and Sam! These guys are really cool!"

"I'm Sora, nice to meet you guys." Sora said. He smiled and the others left to get to their families.

"You'll meet two others guys after but I'm so glad I'm back. I wanted you so bad and you're now walking!" Kairi kissed him after saying that. Her hair had grown a little longer and for that day it was in curls. Sora took her hand and joined the others. Everyone was happy and glad to be back. Namine came upon her longtime best friend and handed her the stuffed animal.

"Do you remember when we first met; you gave me your teddy bear as a sign of friendship?" Kairi felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She smiled and gave a hug to Namine. This had been one of the best days of her life. Kairi took the teddy bear and held it tight to her heart.

"I'm going to keep this safe in a place. Thanks Nam!" she said.

"We have to get going, we're the only ones left here." Roxas said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh you're right!" Riku said.

"Well, I'm going to my house now and maybe we could do something later in the evening." Max suggested.

"Great idea! My house six thirty!" Sora exclaimed. Everyone agreed and left their own way with their parents except for those who walked there. Sora, Roxas, Namine and Jen were left walking to their houses except for Catherine who walked to the hotel. Sora and Roxas turned left while Namine and Jen turned right. The afternoon passed as they were in front of Sora's house waiting for an answer. The door opened and revealed Sora's mother who gladly welcomed them inside the house.

"Sora, Roxas! Your friends are here!" Sora's mother yelled.

"Okay!" Roxas yelled back.

"So some of you all came back today huh? And the others left?" she asked. They all nodded in response.

"It was really great having Roxas' friends here. I didn't happen to know them even though Sora and I went to see my sister over there. Sora met them because he was hanging out with Roxas and his friends." Sora's mom explained.

"Well yeah…even though they were always arguing for one thing or another." Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Yep, they look exactly alike and act the same. If I would see them in the street and didn't know who they were, I might have thought they were twins." Sora's mom sighed. Sora and Roxas came down in a hurry. They were racing to who would get faster downstairs. Everyone laughed as they fell on the last step.

"I mean clumsy twins." Sora's mom added. Sora and Roxas got up and cleaned themselves.

"The reason you all came here is because we're going to the beach party!" Sora exclaimed.

"All of us?" Riku asked while Riku the puppy jumped on his lap.

"Yep! All..how many are we?" Sora said scratching his head.

"Well let's see. Sora, me, Namine, Riku, Jen, Roxas, Catherine, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Sophia, Sarah, Christina, Jessica, Mike, Sam, Josh, Danny, Max, Yuffie and Paine. That makes twenty one I think." Kairi counted.

"Wow that makes a lot." Selphie said looking at everyone around Sora's living room.

"So why did Hayner, Pence and Olette left a week earlier?" Tidus asked.

"They had some stuff that they had to take care of. If they were here we would be twenty four." Roxas answered. Sora opened the front door and got out.

"Come on let's go guys!" he yelled. They all walked outside the house and went to the beach. The music was loud and people were dancing. Kairi and Sora separated from the groups as they did too. Sora and Kairi went by the water and sat looking at the ocean. Sora didn't know what to say. He was feeling weird. He hadn't seen Kairi for three weeks. She hadn't changed too much except for the hair. He finally decided to speak.

"Kairi.." he started. Kairi just hummed.

"I'm happy you're back."

"I am too."

"But that's not the point. You see, since I'm going out with you some things have happened but even though I had an accident and all, I don't blame you for it. You're very special to me and I don't want to lose you. I'm really glad you're in my life Kairi." Sora explained. Kairi turned her attention in the beginning that Sora started explaining. A tear stroke her cheek but she managed to make it disappear.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here Sora. I would be just in my house doing nothing without no one just like every day in my life just before I started going out with you. You are a part of me and I can't live without it." Kairi said before Sora leaned and kissed her.

Sophia, Christina, Sarah and Jessica were sitting on the sand watching the guys dancing. Mike came and sat beside Sophia.

"Hey girls! Why don't you come dancing?" he asked stretching his arms.

"Are you serious? With you guys?" Sophia asked sarcastically.

"Why not? Or you want to stay here sitting while we have fun." Mike insisted. Sophia shrugged and got up holding Mike's hand in hers. They joined the others but Josh separated them and pulled Sarah with him. Sam did the same but he pulled Christina and Jessica. Selphie and Tidus were dancing so much but all the sugar in them wasn't on the least bit of wasting it. Wakka and Catherine were together in a corner making out. Danny was with some girl he had just met. She had blond hair and green eyes. Her hair was straight. She was wearing a pink tank top with a white skirt and pink flip flops. They were talking at a quieter corner. Yuffie and Max were dancing together with smiles on their face. Paine was just looking at everybody, leaning on a table that was put for the beverages. Roxas and Jen were dancing like it was a slow song but it was a rocking song. After hours of fun and enjoyment, they all got to the sidewalk on the street.

"Whew crazy party huh?" Mike asked everyone. They all agreed.

"So Danny, who's the lucky girl?" Max asked him.

"Her name is Ashley." Danny replied blushing. They all cheered him.

"Got her phone number." Danny said proudly.

"That's my man Danny!" Riku said tapping him on the shoulder.

"When are you going to call her?" Selphie asked. She liked romantic stories just like fairytales.

"I don't know. But I guess that soon." Danny replied.

"That's cool!" Josh said.

"Yep! Does she go to our school?" Namine asked getting interested.

"Yeah and in the tenth grade." Danny answered.

"Sweet! You have to introduce her to us! Not that we're going to steal her." Roxas said.

"You better not!" Jen said to Roxas grabbing his arm. Night had fall and they all went walking to their houses.

**Sorafanluver: So that's a chapter 28 for yaah! I'm so happy I updated! Yay!**

**Sora: Have you forgotten I still have orange hair. And it doesn't want to fade!**

**Sorafanluver: Oh right I gotta go see darkwing13 in a corner…so we can hide from you. Pz rview!**


	29. Meeting Ashley

**Sorafanluver: Yep here again! I'm now trying to update at least once a week if not that is because I have too much homework lol. So here's chapter 29!**

**Sora: Hey! Look at this Sorafanluver! I found this box that has a kit to dye my hair brown just like it was again!**

**Sorafanluver: Oh goody!**

**Sora: I'm going to try it out now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**Crush or Love?**_

_**Chapter 29: Meeting Ashley**_

Danny was lying on his bed on a Sunday afternoon. He had spent all his energy the day before at the beach party. He turned to his right and grabbed delicately a little piece of paper which had some numbers written on it. He looked at it and sighed. Danny didn't know if he should call or if he shouldn't. He grabbed his cellphone from his vest pocket and dialed the phone number that was written on the paper. It started to ring and Danny's heart was pounding.

"Hello?" said a voice at the other line.

"Um..h..hi..c.can I speak w..with Ashley?" he stuttered.

Sora and Roxas were still lying in bed snoring a little bit. Sora's mom came in and saw them. She lift her hands to her hips and tapped her foot on the floor. She sighed and decided to walk towards Sora. She leaned near his ear and yelled his name. He jumped from his bed and landed on the floor. Roxas was still sounding asleep. Sora's mom decided to shake him a little bit. As she thought how to wake up Roxas she snickered. She knew perfectly how to wake him up. She leaned near his ear and said "Roxas, Jen is here." After saying that, Roxas jolted from his bed to the bathroom. He came out a few minutes after wearing a towel at his waist. He grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom. Sora's mom only laughed. Sora rubbed his head and stood up.

"It wasn't funny mom." Sora said looking at his mom furious.

"It was for me. You two are like twins." She said as she left the room closing the door behind her. Roxas got out from the bathroom all clothed expecting to have the bedroom door opened but he slammed himself against the door. Even though it wasn't his usual bedroom he had slept in Sora's room talking about all the new people they had met yesterday when their friends came back from camp. Sora opened the door to see Roxas lying on the floor rubbing his face.

"Who closed the door?" Roxas asked furious. Sora laughed a little.

"My mom did." Sora replied turning away from him.

"I have to go downstairs, Jen is waiting." Roxas said putting on his shoes.

"Roxas, you are so stupid. That was just a trick to get you to wake up. My mom yelled in my ear to wake me up." Sora explained. Roxas slapped his head and took off his shoes. He ran downstairs in the kitchen to grab something to eat. Sora went to prepare himself in the bathroom.

Kairi and Namine were full awake not like Sora and Roxas. They had gone walking around the neighborhood. They stopped at a familiar house. They got towards the door and Kairi rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Roxas opened the door.

"Hey girls!" Roxas greeted.

"Hey Roxas!" they said in unison. Roxas let them enter and they sat on the couch in the living room. Sora came down with only a towel at his waist. He got beet red and got upstairs to his room. The girls laughed. Roxas just let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah I kinda used the bathroom first." Roxas said.

Sophia was checking some stuff on her cellphone while walking by some shops. Her purse clanging on her arm, she walked not looking in the direction she was going. That resulted in bumping into someone. She fell on the floor and instantly got up cleaning herself from the dirt.

"Sorry..I wasn't watching where I was going." Sophia explained herself. The other person smiled.

"No big, Sophia!" the person said. Sophia stopped looking the floor and lifted her eyes to see Tidus in front of her.

"Oh Tidus!" Sophia smiled seeing Tidus. Tidus picked up her purse that fell on the floor while colliding.

She took back her purse and thanked Tidus.

"I was just on my way to pick up Selphie, you wanna come or you're doing some other stuff?" Tidus said looking to his right.

"I was just shopping and I was on my way to my house so I might as well come instead of doing nothing." She said smiling. They started walking to Selphie's house.

Jen was doing chores all morning. She had woken up very early to get her chores done and be able to hang out with her friends later. She was doing the dishes when the telephone rang. She picked up the phone from the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Jen!" yelled a voice on the other line. Jen knew obviously who it was.

"Hey Yuffie! I know it's you. I have caller ID." Jen said rolling her eyes even though Yuffie couldn't see from where she was calling.

"Aww..anyways! I was just calling you to know if you wanted to do something with the gang. Sora, Roxas, Namine and Kairi asked me to call people to know if they wanted to hang out." Yuffie exclaimed.

"Well I'm doing the dishes now and then I'll prepare myself so I'll call you when I'm ready." Jen said putting a plate in its place.

"Okay! See ya later!" Yuffie said hanging up. Jen finally finished doing the dishes and after preparing herself she called Yuffie to tell she was going to Sora's house. Jen took her purse and her house keys and left leaving a note to her parents. She took out her cellphone and dialed Catherine's cellphone number. She told her to be at Sora's house as soon as she could. She dialed Riku's number this time.

"Hey Riku! It's Jen!"

"Oh hey Jen! What's up?" he said.

"I was just wondering if you were going to Sora's house to hang out with the gang. Sora, Roxas, Namine and Kairi are already there and I suppose Yuffie, Max and Catherine are going too." Jen explained walking on the sidewalk near a park.

"Okay and the others?"

"Well about that, you know the others phone number surely so could you tell them? I'm on my way to Sora's house. I'm just in front of a park. The one that is near Sora's house." Jen said passing beside the park and turning right.

"Well okay..see you later then." Riku said hanging up. Jen finally arrived to Sora's house. Kairi opened the door for her and let her enter to find Yuffie and Max who had arrived just a little before her.

"Hey Jen!" everyone said smiling. She sat on the couch resting her feet from walking.

"I called Riku and he's calling the others to see if they're coming." Jen explained removing some bangs away from her view. After a few minutes of talking with Max and Yuffie about their relationship the doorbell rang. Jen was going to get up when Roxas got up and went running to the door and winked at Jen. He opened the door to let Riku, Paine, Mike, Josh and Sam come in. They sat on the floor or they were just standing.

"So where are the other girls?" Kairi asked intertwining her hand in Sora's.

"They're on their way except that they're just three. I thought Tidus, Selphie and Sophia were already here." Riku said.

"I didn't call them." Jen said.

"I called Selphie and she said that she was on her way here when Tidus and Sophia would get to her house." Riku explained. Kairi arched an eyebrow.

"Why would Tidus and Sophia be together?" she asked. Namine looked at her not knowing why she was saying that.

"They're friends no?" Yuffie said entering the conversation.

"Yeah but..Sophia seems interested in Tidus." Kairi said. "The first day she hugged him when they met."

"Kairi, they just bumped into each other by the shops in north point." Riku explained before Kairi would get suspicious. The door bell ran making Kairi jump a little. Sora went to open the door and saw Sarah, Christina and Jessica followed by Sophia, Tidus and Selphie who were running to catch them up. They all greeted them and closed the front door.

"Aren't we missing some people?" Roxas asked. Everyone looked everywhere seeing who could be missing.

"Wakka isn't here and Danny!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Don't forget Ashley." Sora added. Riku dialed Danny's number while Sora called Wakka. After ten minutes Wakka came. He didn't know if Danny was coming. The door bell rang again letting Danny and Ashley enter. Sora mentally slapped his head forgetting the gifts he had for Kairi. He decided that he would give her the gifts at the end of the evening.

"What are we doing now?" Sarah asked sitting on a chair she pulled from the dinner table.

"I don't know, I thought you guys would figure what to do." Sora shrugged.

"Wait, we can't do something with twenty two persons. We should separate and do some activities." Mike suggested.

"Okay! I want to watch a movie! Who's up for that?" Kairi said. Sora, Danny, Ashley, Sophia and Namine raised their hands.

"Aw come on! We need another person at least." Kairi pouted. Riku gave himself away.

"Who's up for some skateboarding?" Roxas asked. Silence chirped. Roxas shut himself.

"Why don't we all go downstairs and get to know each other better!" Jessica suggested.

"Great idea!" Josh exclaimed. Everyone got downstairs and sat in a circle. Sora took a bottle and gave it a spin and landed on Ashley.

"Okay these are the rules. You spin the bottle and it lands on anybody like now it landed on Ashley. So I ask her anything I want to know and she'll answer then spin the bottle to ask to somebody else." Sora explained. Everyone nodded.

"So Ashley, what are your qualities?" Sora asked.

"Well I'm not shy, and when you really get to know me I am as wild ass a party animal. I'm honest and generous. And the rest is for you to figure out." Ashley said happy.

"Cool! Sometime, you could introduce us to them and we'll be even more than twenty two. Well even though Catherine is leaving before starting school." Sora said grinning.

**Sorafanluver: Well that's chapter 29! And I will work on the next chapter this week and maybe see a update for chapter 30 at the end of the week. But for now it's only chapter 29.**

**Sora: OHMYGOD! Look at my hair! It's…**


	30. New Neighbors

**Sorafanluver: I'm back! So sorry my computer broke down and before that I had tons of school stuff. I do now too, because wednesday I had a music concert! It went well! Phew!!**

**Sora: Liar! It was so bad! I didn't hear anything for the next twenty-four hours!**

**Sorafanluver: Liar! Anyway! Um Sora..did you forget that you dyed your hair?**

**Sora: OMG! I totally forgot!! And I can't seem to change it anymore!! This is all your fault! I look like my grandfather now! It's not normal that I have white hair!!!**

**Sorafanluver: It's not my fault! You forgot to wash your hair after half an hour and washed it six hours later. Anyway back to the story and to chapter 30!**

_**Crush or Love?**_

_Chapter 30- New Neighbors_

The next day after being at Sora's house and everybody met Ashley, Danny was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He was nervous of what the others thought about her. She used to hang out with the mean girls at her old school. She bullied the other girls so her parents had decided to move and get her at a new school and make her understand what she did to others. When you would see her, she'd look like an angel but when you knew her, she could be anybody.

Sora and Roxas were playing video games together. Sora's mom was cooking downstairs and it left a good smell in the house. Sora stopped playing and sniffed.

"Hey Roxas! It smells good! Smells like my mom is cooking!" Sora said to his cousin. Roxas left his controller on the floor and left the room followed by Sora.

"It sure smells good! Just like last time you came to our house." Roxas said walking down the stairs.They went to the kitchen humming themselves a song that they never knew the name.

"Hey boys! I decided to cook today." Sora's mom said stirring something.

"Yeah! You haven't cooked like that in a while! Is that dad's secret recipe?" Sora asked with ambition. His mom nodded. He jump around the house. His dad's secret recipe was the ultimate thing he liked and one of the thing's that made him remember the old times with his dad.

Kairi looked out the window and saw a 'Sold' poster. She sighed. Her neighbors were moving away and she loved them so much. She used to go there and receive tons of cool stuff. Now she didn't know who would be moving there. A car made its way into the parking followed by a truck who stayed on the side of the street. Four persons got out of the car. One was a not-so-old guy who looked to be a dad, followed by a woman in her fourties who looked like Angelina Jolie and two teenagers who really didn't really look alike but looked around the same age. The girl had blonde hair and brown eyes while the boy had blonde hair with green eyes. They were bored out of their mind not even wanting to explore their new house. Kairi decided to welcome them. She got in the way of their parking and went to see the man.

"Hi! I'm Kairi! I live next door!" Kairi greeted. His wife joined him.

"Oh I'm Evelyn! This is Martin." Their kids were at their sides. They sighed looking at the sky which was cloudy.

"These are our kids Kevin and Vanessa. Are you in tenth grade?" she asked Kairi.

"Yeah why?" Kairi asked.

"Well Kevin and Vanessa are both in tenth grade. It would be great if they started clean and having friends for school already.You see, they had to leave their old friends to move here because my husband was promoted for a better job here and we want to offer the best to our children who aren't so little anymore." she explained.

"Yeah I see what you mean. They are really gonna like it here! This is a cool place!" Kairi said with enthusiam.

"Well we better be off to direct all our stuff to our house or the movers will ask us more money because we're now losing time and money at the same time. We'll leave you with Kevin and Vanessa." Martin said leaving with his wife.

"Hey!" Kairi said not knowing what their reaction would be.

"Hey!" they both responded at the same time.

"So how's it going? Wait, that's not what I should ask, is it?" she said looking dumb. Kevin and Vanessa laughed.

"No, it isn't but it's okay." Kevin said.

"Yeah! We're just glad we met you. We don't have any friends here just like our mom said." Vanessa explained. She was wearing a pink tank top with a denim skirst and some white sandals.

"Well, I happen to know who would like to meet you guys!" Kairi said happily.

"Really? Who?" Kevin asked.

"My friends! Duh!" Kairi said looking at Kevin stucking out his tongue at her remark.She grabbed their hands and led them to her house.

"This is my house. My parents aren't there for now but you'll meet them later. I just gotta grab my keys and lock the door." Kairi said making them wait. After a minute, she got out and and they followed her. She took out her cellphone and called Sora.

"Hey Sora! I got people for you and Roxas to meet. Be there in a minute! Love you! Bye!" she said.

"Okay! Love you too! Bye!" he said hanging up.

"Was that your boyfriend who you just talked to?" Vanessa asked smirking. Kairi smiled knowing she could figure stuff out easily.

"Yeah! You're gonna love him! He's so cool!"

"Who's Roxas then? His brother?" Kevin asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You could say that! But Roxas is his cousin. He's staying for two years here." Kairi explained. At some point they got to a house which was very familiar to Kairi. They followed Kairi who was directing their way to Sora's house. She knocked on the door and Sora came crashing.

"Hey Kairi! Hey you guys!" he said smiling. " Come on in!" They entered and made their way to the kitchen where Roxas and Sora's mom were.

"Hi!" Roxas and Sora's mom said in unison.

"Hey!" Kevin and Vanessa replied. They looked around them exploring Sora's house.

"This is Vanessa and Kevin.They just moved over next to my house.!" Kairi explained.

"Hi! I'm Roxas! Nice to meet you guys! This is my aunt!" he said smiling.

"Hi! Welcome here! Sora! Can you leave the house with your friends because I need to concentrate on your dad's recipe?" Sora nodded leading them out of the house.

"We have so many people for you to meet! There's Namine, Sophia, Tidus, Paine, Josh, Sam, Mike, Max, Yuffie and others!" Sora exclaimed.

"Don't forget Jen!" Roxas added.

"Your girlfriend, right?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah!" they all laughed. It was obvious Roxas was deeply in love with Jen. She always had to be in his conversations. Sora took out his cellphone and made a couple of calls.

"So where are we going now Sora?" Vanessa asked looking at the houses.

"I just called some friends and we're meeting up at the beach. They said there was another beach party. I think Catherine was organizing it." Sora explained putting his cellphone in his pockets. Roxas was ahead of them and was walking faster. He was walking backwards too making him bump into someone.

"Roxas! You could watch where you're going!" a guy exclaimed. Roxas obviously recognized who it was.

"Whatever Danny! Hi Ashley!" she waved her hand ang giggled. Sora and the others joined them.

"Hey guys! Meet Kevin and Vanessa! They just moved here. We're introducing them to the rest of the gang."Sora explained.

**Sorafanluver: that's all for now! just a little update!**

**Sora: omg! I found a new dying kit! it's supposed to be brown.**

**Sorafanluver: anyway! to the next update!**


	31. Kevin's Crush

**Sorafanluver: Hey yay! chapter 31! that's kewl no? Yes it is? lol anyway i'll get on with that!**

**Sora: yay me! Disclaimer: Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts! So she does not own me!**

**Sorafanluver: Whatever..**

_**Crush or Love?**_

_**Chapter 31 : Kevin's crush**_

Everyone met Kevin and Vanessa. They were happy that they were even more. Kevin was surprised at how high-on-sugar Selphie was. It seems that Tidus had left her take some scoops of sugar.

Kevin's POV

Man, I love this place! Destiny Islands means the beach. Beach means girls. Girls means bikinis. Oooh man!

"Hey Kevin? You alright?" I think the girl named Kairi..wait..no Namine...no..ah too much.

"Yeah I'm alright. Just faded through my mind." I explained stuffing my hands in my pockets. I saw three girls whispering something including my beloved sister who is talking in my back, well my face. I heard them giggle and look at me. One of the girls had auburn hair and the other had blond hair. Her name was Sophia.

"What?" I said lazily.

"Nothing, it's just that we figured out something." the auburn girl said.

"Yeah Kairi's right! It really is true!" Sophia exclaimed. I looked at the girl beside Sophia that had black hair. She was really pretty. Her brown eyes glittered fron the sunshine.

"Oh my god! You guys are so right! You didn't tell me Kevin?" Vanessa said crossing her arms. I didn't know what they were talking about.

"You already have a crush on someone!" I felt suddenly hot. My cheeks were burning.

"NO!"

"Yes you do! And beside, she's single." Kairi said.

"Really?" I asked. They laughed. Sora looked at me oddly. Riku and Roxas did the same. Mike, Sam and Josh were trying to figure out who it was. Everyone was around me.

"Oh my god! You really do! You just got caught!" Sarah exclaimed pointing to me with her finger.

"Okay! Maybe I do! Stop bragging about it!" I said getting frustrated. We were at the beach all standing up and talking. Well they were whispering. I saw Danny and Ashley laughing together because they obviously found out who it was.

"This is getting confusing. I still don't know who it is!" Wakka said.

"I have an idea! Tidus exclaimed.

"Bring it on!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Why don't we separate the single girls from the girls who are taken?" Tidus said. They all nodded and were surprised of Tidus' idea.

"Okay...Kairi go over there. Selphie you too! Namine, the same. Jen and Catherine get out of the way!" Sora said getting them angry at him. For revenge, Jen slapped Sora's arm.

"Ouch!! Roxas! Your girlfriend is hitting me!" Sora complained rubbing his arm where it had been hit.

"Hey Yuffie! You have a boyfriend! Scoot over the side." Mike said. It left Sophia, Sarah, Jessica, Christina and Paine.

"So it's someone in those girls! Ohhhh!" Sora said with all being confused before.

"Yep!" Kevin admitted.

"Oh my god! He agreed!" Ashley exclaimed.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Sam asked.

"Guess!" Kevin said. They all groaned while the girls standing there for the guessing game were just confused.

"I think it's Sophia!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi punched him on the arm. She whispered in his ear who the girl really was.

"Nope!" I said. WIth that, Sophia joined the rest of the gang.

"I think it's Sarah! If I wasn't going out with Yuffie I'd definatly choose Sarah." Max said. I just shook my head in his disapointment. She joined the others who were whispering or breaking their heads by trying to figure out who it was like Wakka or Tidus did.

"I really don't think it's Paine. She's not my brother's type." Vanessa said.

"My sister here is right guys. Sorry Paine." I said smirking. She stuck out her tongue because she didn't like it when I joined her side when she was trying to 'try' to embarass me. I know my sister perfectly and know which kind of guy she would like.

"So then it's left to Christina and Jessica!" Josh smirked. I felt shivers when I heard her name.

"Who will be the lucky winner of this amazing contest? Watch out next time for Kevin's crush!" Sora imitated like he was a host in a show. He did the mic impression with a wood stick.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled. She grabbed his ear and tried to pull him. I just laughed. They were great people. They accepted each other even though of their differences. At my last school, a gang was maximum 5 people. Over here we're like twenty three. We could almost fill a whole classroom.

"Man who is it? Please don't take Christina! She's mine." Mike pleaded with a pouty smile. Kairi, Namine, Sophia and my sister giggled.

"What is it? Don't tell me it's Christina!" Mike said to me. I kinda made a guilty face letting out my hands out of my pockets.

"Is it?" he asked me.

"Y-ye-eah." I stuttered. I looked down on the ground. I didn't even want to see Mike's face and not even Christina's. Then I heard her say.

"Mike, I'm sorry but I'm defiantly not yours, I don't feel the same way you do and I want to let Kevin a chance to know me." she said. She came over to me and gently put her soft hand on my shoulder. My head immediatly looked up at her hazelnut eyes.

"Really?" I asked. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I want to know you. I can't judge you just by your image." she said and giggled. Everyone were around us hearing our conversation.

"What's wrong with my image?" I asked all confused.

"Nothing's wrong with your image. I kinda admit I like it." She said. I blushed hearing that and turned my head to the left so that she couldn't see me. I heard her giggle.

"Thanks. You look really great too." I wanted to say hot but the others were listening. She said thanks in whispers and grabbed my hand in hers. We all headed to the ice cream parlor. We all paid our ice cream and sat on the sand watching the waves crash. Sora was sitting with Kairi. Namine was with Riku. Ashley was with Danny, Max and Yuffie. Sam, Josh, Mike, Tidus, Roxas and Wakka were playing volleyball while Selphie, Jessica, Sarah, Jen, Paine, Vanessa and Sophia were talking about girl stuff.

**Sorafanluver: Another quick update! I'm finishing school soon for people who were wondering. **

**Sora: Yeah I saw you the other day taking the bus at school.**

**Sorafanluver: Sora... I live a minute away from my school. Why would I take the bus?**

**Sora: Cuz I said so!**

**Sorafanluver: Yeah right! As if i'm going to take the...was that tuesday?**

**Sora: dunno. I saw you going in a bus in front of your school.**

**Sorafanluver: Oh that! Yeah it's for something they're doing for next friday! Whatever now Review!**


	32. Poor Little Woxas Part 1

**Sorafanluver: yet again for a new update! cuz i am on Summer VACATION!!!**

**Sora: YAY SUMMER!**

**Sofanluver: right..anyway..why do you have blue hair?**

**Sora: wel ummm i wanted to look like...peter pan!**

**Sorafanluver: peter pan has brown hair you idiot.**

**Sora: okay okay! Something happened AGAIN when I dyed my hair.**

**Sorafanluver: whatever..next time you'll be blonde or what?**

**Sora: Blonde..hey would Kairi love that I go blond?**

**Sorafanluver: I don't know just do the disclaimer.**

**Sora: right...when will Kairi and I have some time alone?**

**Sorafanluver: ...just do the disclaimer!**

**Sora: okay.. Disclaimer: Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts nor me!**

_**Crush or Love?**_

_Chapter 32: Poor Little Woxas Part 1_

The day when they were at the beach had taken all of their energy, except for Selphie and Tidus who were still running on sugar. The next day, Sora was lying on his favorite comfy couch. Roxas' snoring was heard from the living room. Sora had plain blue boxers and no shirt on. His cover was keeping him warm from the air conditioning. Sora's favorite couch was his favorite color: red. Red and blue always suited him well. The blue matched his eyes. Roxas was wearing some gray boxers and a white shirt. He opened his eyes and peered around the room inspecting every corner. Sometimes Sora would prank him and Roxas would turn mad. The red curtains were widely opened. He ran to the window and closed the curtains not letting the sun's rays penetrate and shine the room with it's gold color. He jumped right into bed and closed his eyes.

Sora yawned and stretched. He stood up from the couch and got to the kitchen opening the fridge's door to find something he could taste and eat. He shrugged as he found nothing. His eyes suddenly caught sight of a note sticked to the fridge. It said his mom was out for groceries and that he and Roxas could invite one person each. So Sora showered and cleaned himself up. He called Riku over. He hadn't woken up Roxas even though it was getting late. The doorbell rang.

(Sora's POV)

"So what is it?" Riku asked when I opened the door.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just bored and my mom told me I could have a friend over." I explained to him sitting again on favorite couch.

"Right, why didn't you invite Kairi? You had the house alone." Riku smirked at his last sentence. I just shrugged.

"So how's the leg?" he asked out of nowhere.

"It's going better, I had to take physiotherapy but I didn't want to. I'm going there tomorrow, my mom is forcing me. Then I have to get a checkup to see if it's really okay or they'll rearrange the bone and I'll be in a cast again."

He just looked convinced and let out a yawn. I gave him a glare.

"Hey it's important for me!" I said.

"I know it's just I'm tired because I slept in late. I was with Namine on the phone and we talked for hours." Riku explained. His blue aqua eyes were focused on the door.

"Riku, you can go if you want to. I'll invite Kairi over then." He smiled and left in a rush. Sometimes he was really weird and you would find him immature but he's really mature. I took the phone again and called Kairi.

"Hey Kairi?" I asked. I twirled my fingers around the phone's cord.

"Yeah! " she replied. She sounded like she was in a rush.

"It's Sora, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house." I asked her. I waited a few seconds and heard voices in the back. Actually I heard Jen's voice.

"I would love to Sora but Jen's over at my house."she explained.

"Well you could bring Jen with you. Roxas is still asleep so I'll think of a plan while you gu...girls get over here." I said smirking. I still heard Roxas snoring. How can he sleep so much?

"Okay then! We're coming right now!" Kairi said.

"Okay bye love you Kai!" I said.

"Love you too!" she exclaimed and then we both hung up. I sat on my favorite couch and tried to think of a plan. This wouldn't be hard. It's Roxas. He's pretty easy to trick. I heard some footsteps outside so I stood up and got to the door. I unlocked it and opened to reveal Kairi and Jen. They both entered quietly remembering Roxas was asleep.

"You don't have to be so quiet. I even sang in the shower and he' s still sleeping. Roxas is always like that." I explained they both giggled. I led them both to a couch so they could sit. I sat on my couch naturally.

"So, how should we wake him up?" Jen asked. She looked at Kairi then me. My eyes shifted to Kairi.

"Hey! Stop looking at me! I don't know either!" she complained. We just laughed. She crossed her arms but then just let it off.

"Hey, doesn't Sophia have a little brother who could help us?" I asked remembering last night when I talked with Sophia about things.

"I don't know."

"If you say so then she has." Jen replied.

"Okay! I'm gonna call her!.." I said then retraced my steps.

"What is it?" Kairi asked me. I falsely laughed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Thing is, I don't have Sophia's number." I explained. They both rolled their eyes. Kairi wrote some numbers down on a sheet of paper and gave it to me. I took it and dialed her number.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Hello?" I heard on the other line.

"Hello, is Sophia there?" I asked.

"Yeah it's me. Who.."

"It's Sora."

"Oh! What's up?"

"Well, Kairi, Jen and I were wondering of a plan to wake up Roxas. And you told me about your little brother who's a real genius for that." I explained.

"Oh yeah! Right..I'm gonna pass you to him. By the way, his name's Jake." I waited and then heard a boy's voice.

"Hey Jake?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Sora, anyway, I was wondering if you could help us with a situation."

"What kind of situation are you talking about? Because if it's that your toilet is blocked, count me out!" I laughed hearing that.

"No! No way! We need to pull a prank on my cousin. He's still sleeping." I explained getting looks from Jen and Kairi.

"Okay..I could help you."

"Let me guess...you want something?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah kinda. Could you invite my sister over there because she's slapping me here. Like right now!"

"Right! Tell her!" I said sitting on my couch.

"She says she's not coming because she's..what?..oh...she's going over to Josh's house."

"Okay whatever! Now back to the plan please."

"Okay this is what you'll do..."

(Sophia's POV)

I think my brother has made a new best friend. God he is so annoying. Anyway now I have to go to Josh's. I wonder why he wanted to talk to me. I just shrugged that weird feeling over and left the house leaving my brother still talking to Sora. I took out my cellphone and called Christina.

"Hey Christina!" I exclaimed.

"Oh hey Sophia." she didn't sound too happy to hear from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Just hanging here." I heard some giggling and laughing in the back.

"Oh my god? Are you alone with Kevin?" I asked almost loosing my keys from my other hand.

"Yeah. I called him over."

"So are you guys like an item?" I asked.

"You could say so." she replied.

"I have got to get a boyfriend."

"Haha.! So why did you call me?" she asked.

"I had nothing to do while I walked to Josh's house."

"How come you're going to Josh's?"

"Well he called me and wanted to talk to me. Oh by the way! Roxas is getting pranked! My brother is helping Sora. They are just so weird."

"I don't know..Kevin isn't weird! He's so sweet!" I heard Kevin laugh.

"Whatever! You're making me jealous!"

"Girl! That was my point!"

"Oh you meanie! Bye!" I hung up and I was in front of Josh's front door. I rang the doorbell and he opened the door letting me enter. He led me to his living room and we sat. His house was so beautiful! There was vases and frames around the room. The walls were painted red which suited the black couches which I was sitting on.

"So why did you wanted me here?" I asked.

"Listen Sophia..this is going to be hard for me to say..but I.."

"Wait..is it about what happened last year?" I asked. He nodded.

"I just want to say something first. Can I?" he nodded again.

"I know we went out last year together and all, and we had problems because of Mike who tried to make me cheat. I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't like it either but we went through it by breaking up. I really didn't like being away from you. Ever since we first kissed, I felt some connection between us but after what Mike had done. That hope left me saying it will never happen again. Maybe you're saying the contrary but I've wanted to tell you this months ago. I know Mike is your best friend but he's still someone who you really have fun with. I saw you back at camp. You were acting different with Mike."

"You're right Sophia. I don't know, maybe jealousy has gotten over me. Because I still have some feelings for you Sophia and I haven't stopped thinking about you. I really want us to be together even though things have changed between us."

"You know what Mike?" I asked smiling. He stood there confused.

"Maybe we should start over and go out like nothing ever happened. Just to be carefree! How about it?" I suggested.

"I would be willing to Sophia." he said. We leaned closer until our lips met. His lips were so soft. I pulled away and we sat beside each other. He suggested watching a movie, so we did.

Sam, Jessica, Mike and Sarah were hanging out at the park. Sam and Sarah were on the swings whilst Mike and Jessica were sitting on the ground talking about new stuff.

(Sam's POV)

We were on the swings talking about our new school. If it was different as our old one or the same? Would there be gangs like we had at our old school? Are the teachers cool or boring? Those were the questions we were wondering. I decided to change the subject since we didn't have answers.

"Soo Sarah...do you have a new boyfriend?" I asked.

"No! Since I went out with Oliver, I decided to stay single for a while and enjoy my free time. I don't have to worry if I'll be late to the date or if am I wearing something okay or if my makeup okay. You?" she asked back at me.

"Well I don't. I may seem like always flirting with girls but I want to wait for the perfect one. I had the reputation of a player last year when I only went out with two girls. Which one was a dare!" I explained. She giggled knowing already the story I had just told.

"I wonder if there's some cute guys at our new school! Sora is one of them!" I laughed of her remark. Sarah, Christina, Sophia and Jessica had told me they found Sora cute.

"I'm not cute?" I asked doing a pouty face. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are!" She pulled me into a hug.

"I want us to be the best of friends!" she exclaimed. I just blushed hoping that she didn't see me.

(Sora's POV) -BACK AT SORA'S HOUSE

"So you say we should do that with Vaseline?" I asked.

"Yeah! Try not to put on much! That stuff is pretty icky. Anyway I have to go! I have a soccer pratise! Bye Sora!"

"Thanks again man! Bye Jake!" I said and hung up.

"So?" Jen asked. I crossed my arms and took on a serious look.

"Ladies, it's time TO PULL A P-..I mean..it's time to pull a prank on Roxas." I said not too aloud because Roxas might have heard.

"Then let's go!" Kairi said.

**Sorafanluver: Okay Another chapter finished!**

**Sora: YAy! We're pulling a prank on Roxas!**

**Roxas: What???**

**Sora: Nothing...**

**Sorafanluver: He said we're pulling the pants off of Roxas!**

**Roxas: oh okay!**

**Sora-whispers to Sorafanluver- thanks! you saved my life there!**

**Sorafanluver: -whispers- No big! ANyway..**

**Sora and Roxas: What??**

**Sorafanluver: PLZ REVIEW!!!!!**


	33. Poor Little Woxas Part 2

**Sorfanluver: Yay I'm updating!**

**Sora: Oh poo!**

**Sorafanluver: Anyway Sora, have you decided to go blond or what?**

**Sora: I thought of it but then again. I would look exactly like Roxas.**

**Sorafanluver: speaking of Roxas, where is he?**

**Sora: We said we would pull his pants off so I guess he ran away. He's too much of a sissy. He's ruining my reputation. I'm so ashamed of him.  
**

**Sorafanluver: Right...so now you..  
**

**Sora: Okay I'm doing the disclaimer. Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts and never will.**

**Sorafanluver: We get the point!!! **

_**Crush or Love?**_

_Chapter 33: Poor Little Woxas Part 2_

Mike and Jessica were sitting on the ground plucking some grass out of the ground while talking.

"Do you remember last year when you tried to separate Sophia from Josh?"Jessica asked. He sighed.

"Yeah..I regret doing that. Josh is my best friend but he had Sophia, the hot and beautiful girl. I really liked her but she didn't feel the same way."

"Sometimes you've got to live your life with what you have. You can't just have everything."

"Yeah tell me about it, my other other relationship didn't work out because of me. Julie hasn't talked to me since that day."

"And then there was Sarah, Melody and plenty of other girls." Jessica said rolling her eyes whilst Mike laughed.

After leaving Sora's house, Riku went straight to Namine's house. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't there. She had gone to take art classes. He sighed and went back to his house for he was craving for food.

Max and Yuffie were hanging out at the mall. They went store after store to buy some clothes. Yuffie was lucky because Max liked shopping. He wouldn't care how long it took, he loved it no matter what. He always bought new clothes so it was rare to see him with the same clothes. The part he didn't like was when he would be in a girls store.

"Guys!! This stuff is icky. What do I have to do again?" Jen whined. Sora shook his head.

"You go on top of him, you kiss him, but make sure to put both hands everywhere on him. We'll take care of the rest." Sora ordered.

Catherine was alone wandering the streets. She sighed and sat on the border of the sidewalk. Letting her head rest on her palms, her lips moved as she recited some lyrics.

"_How did I get here, turned around_

_And there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize_

_Cuz somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's too_

_Good to be true_

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy"_

Namine was walking by, getting out of her art class. She stopped when she heard singing. She turned around and saw a familiar brown-haired girl. Namine remembered when that girl said she liked singing. She approached her and sat beside her. Catherine got startled when she saw Namine.

"Do I really scare?" Namine asked trying to lift her friend's mood.

"No I just didn't know you were there." She looked down looking at her feet.

"What's wrong Catherine?" she asked.

"You don't want to know..." Namine crossed her arms.

"Why am I asking you then?"

"Okay. You know I'm leaving in a month right?"

"Yeah..what about i...oh right, Wakka." Namine figured out what the problem was.

"Yes, I know I just met him a month ago and we're already going out, the thing is, I kinda get attracted by any boy. So I decided to break up buy I don't want to hurt his feelings. The reason I came here was because I was after Roxas but when Sora told me Roxas was planning to ask Jen out, I abandoned then saw Wakka." she taking a big breath after what she had said.

"But you know you have no choice. Try explaining him everything and hopefully he'll understand. Maybe you guys aren't supposed to last forever." Namine explained rubbing Catherine's back.

"Thanks Nam!" She pulled her into a hug.

Roxas was still sleeping not suspecting anything. Sora and Kairi were waiting outside the bedroom. Jen stood at the side of the bed prepared to attack. She slowly got on top of him and leaned her face to his. Her hands on his cheeks, her lips met with his. Her hands made way underneath his shirt massaging him everywhere.

Vanessa was out in the streets getting to know her entourage. She was holding a little map her parents gave her so she could find her way around the Island. She was paying too much attention to her map that she didn't see what was ahead for her. She bumped into someone. She stood and helped the other person up. When she saw who she helped, she couldn't stop staring. The guy was now waving his hand in front her her face. She shook her head rapidly and laughed nervously.

"I'm so sorry about that!" she managed to say.

"It's okay. I can't really blame you. I was distracted too. So eh..what's your name?"

"I'm Vanessa, I'm actually kind of new here."

"Glad to meet you, I'm Dave. Want to go for a coffee or something?"

"Sure!" she smiled. He grabbed her hand without knowing the redness on her cheeks and led her to a little coffee shop. They both got their orders paid by Dave. They sat near the window enjoying their coffee.

"So how old are you?" Dave asked.

"I'm 15 you?" she replied before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Same here. I go to Destiny High School. You?"

"Yep. I actually have a twin brother, you should meet him. Even though sometimes we fight we're like best friends!" she explained. She looked at Dave's clothes: a black t-shirt with white designs,some jeans short that went below his knee and white sneakers. He was pretty casual.

"I have a little sister but she's kind of annoying. She wants me to play dolls with her. That would kindly ruin my reputation." Vanessa let out a laugh, She didn't have a little sister.

"Anyway, have you met some people here?" he asked. She looked straight into his light blue eyes.

"Yeah I did! There's Kairi, Sora, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Jen, Selphie.."

"Wait! Did you say Jen?" he asked. She lifted an eyebrow and said "Yeah, you know her?"

He nodded. "We almost went out together, if it wasn't for Rikku, ever since she came here she was trouble. I'm glad she left." he explained.

"You still have feelings for Jen?" He shrugged lifting his shoulders.

"I don't think so anymore.."

"She has a boyfriend.."

"Yeah I know, Sora's cousin." then silence fell between them. They both tried to talk but you have to admit it was awkward. Vanessa was making circles on the circle with her finger.

"Anyway, how do you like it here?" Dave asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well it's really quiet here except bumping into people. I like the beach and when the sun sets and how the water looks like with a touch of pink."

"How about you and me watch the sunset together?" His heart was pounding but she didn't hear that, she saw his face turning red and soon enough felt her cheeks burning.

"I wouldn't mind.." He stood up and grabbed her by th hand leaving the table to get to the beach. They both plopped themselves on the sand. While watching the waves crash, he held on tight to her hand. She still hadn't noticed but when she did she shrugged the feeling off. He lifted her up putting his hand behind her back.

"Thanks." she said sweetly. He gave her a smile.

Jen still kissed Roxas but now on his neck. He moaned.

"Do you want me to go faster?" he said in his sleep.

Jen stopped for a second, then felt a bump behind her. She quickly got off and fell on the floor coming face to face with mashed potatoes. She screamed and then got up waking Roxas who immediately jolted off his bed slipping on the mashed potatoes. Roxas tried to get up but always found himself on the floor beside Jen. Roxas finally got out of the room followed by Jen.

"Sora!!!!" he said furiously. Cracking his knuckles, he got to the stairs and didn't notice the skateboard lying there until he put his foot on it and stumbled in the stairs rolling down.

"SORA!!!!! I'm gonna get you for this." you could hear Sora and Kairi's muffled laugh.

Jen tried to calm him by asking him an embarrassing question that made him all sweaty.

"Well..um...it's...I..."he said pulling the collar of his shirt getting uneasy.

Sora and Kairi were downstairs still laughing but it came to a sudden stop when Sora said : "Kairi, we have to talk."

Catherine headed out to Wakka's house having to make a big decision. When Wakka opened his door, she felt that she needed to run away but she didn't. He let her in after she had said that they had to talk.

"Wakka, ever since I first saw you, it was like..wow..but you need to understand that I'm the type of girl who can't decide herself and changed things, and that means you. Nothing is wrong with you, in fact the problem is me. I get attracted to any cute boy and I can't stand long distance relationships. I'm sorry Wakka..." she saw his face looking sad.

"I understand, ya..anyway we're still teenagers. We still have the rest of our lives." Wakka said trying to cheer up. A smile came upon his face and he pulled her into a hug.

"Get on my back!" Dave suggested. Vanessa did what he said. He walked around the beach not being molested by her weight. He ran around in circles making them both dizzy.

Roxas grabbed his towel and marched to the bathroom making sure he didn't step in the mashed potatoes.

"I'm going to take a shower. Tell Sora he's in big trouble." Roxas ordered closing the bathroom door behind him, Jen just stood there in amusement.

"He still hasn't noticed the.."

"Hey!!! What is this stuff? SORA!!!!"Roxas yelled.

"Guess now he did." Jen said to herself.

"I wonder where Sora and Kairi are.." she whispered. She gently got down the stairs. All she could hear was the water running from the shower. She tiptoed around the house finding no one, but as she got near the stairs leading to the basement, she heard voices. She soon recognized them as Sora and Kairi. She hid herself in the stairs hearing the conversation.

"You really mean it?" Kairi said sounding sad. Sora nodded. He put his hands on her shoulders looking at her straight in the eyes.

"We can still be friends." Those words echoed in Kairi's head.

"Friends?" Jen whispered.

**Sorafanluver: OMG WHAT DID JUST HAPPEN?? hehe..oopsie  
**

**Sora: You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding!!!!  
**

**Sorafanluver:What you read is what you read.**

**Sora: -gets down on his knees- NO!!!! Why did I do that? No.. Why did you make me do that???  
**

**Sorafanluver: ...you'll know in the next chappie?  
**

**Sora: If she turns blond, I'm turning blond.. then she'll look exactly like Namine and I will look like Roxas! And Roxas should dye his hair brown and Namine should dye hers auburn. Wait..Roxas is going to look like me and Namine will look like Kairi...okay I got a headache now.  
**

**Sorafanluver: Whatever.. next chappie you'll know the whole conversation. anyway plz REVIEW**


	34. Yay Sleepover!

**Sorafanluver: Yay I'm updating again!!!**

**Sora: You better not write what I think you're gonna write!!!**

**Sorafanluver: Well my fingers decide what to write HAHA!!**

**Sora: I tell you, you better not mess with me!!**

**Sorafanluver: Right...anyway do the..**

**Sora: Sorafaluver does not own Kingdom Hearts or I would already be messed up!**

_Crush or Love?_

_Chapter 34: Yay Sleepover!_

_"Friends?" Jen whispered._ Both Sora and Kairi turned their head in the direction of the whisper they had heard.

"Who's there?" Sora asked still hanging on to Kairi's shoulders. Jen didn't move afraid to be discovered.

"Sora, maybe there's no one." Kairi said getting back his attention.

"It's just..I don't want to let them know right now. All those questions they're going to ask like curious." Sora gently laid his head on Kairi's.

"I'm sorry Kairi.." he whispered gently in her ear. They both separated.

"I'm going home okay? Say hi to Roxas for me!" Kairi said going up the stairs and running to the front door leaving the house. Sora sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

Jen had hurried upstairs before Kairi could have seen her. She ran directly to wait for Roxas from his shower. When he got out just with a towel at his waist, Jen grabbed him by the wrist and made him go back in the bathroom with her.

"Hey!! What's wrong Jen?" Roxas asked. He knew something was wrong with the look on Jen's face.

"It's about...Sora..and..Kairi.."

"What about them? Even though Sora's in big trouble." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Roxas this isn't funny!" she whined shaking him up. Roxas held onto his towel making sure it wouldn't fall.

"Then tell me!!!" he ordered.

"Sora and Kairi aren't.."

"Virgins anymore?"

"Roxas!!!!" she punched his arm.

"Aren't what then" he said.

"Don't tell anyone but they broke up!" she said making sure no one else heard." Roxas was wide-eyed.

"What???? you don't mean my cuz..he..huh?" Jen nodded.

"Well I'm not sure but what Sora said really meant something." Roxas was pacing around the room.

"This can't be right! What did he say?"

"He said...'We can still be friends.' and you know what that means." she looked at him overreacting.

"But..huuh? Sora didn't tell me that!! He..he..couldn't..no..poor Kairi." he couldn't say a complete sentence.

"Kairi must be devastated. I would go talk to her but Sora doesn't want anyone to know for the moment."

"What is wrong with Sora?" Roxas asked to himself. "He's got the girl then he breaks up with her when nothing is wrong?? Something is wrong with him!! He's not the usual happy Sora I know..something's wrong..I think he has a...personal problem."

"But what could it be?" Jen said looking at her reflexion in the mirror.

"I don't know but hun, you're pretty the way you're now."

"Thanks." she gave him a peck on the lips. After that peck he held onto her and leaned closer his lips meeting hers. Her arms made way around his neck whilst his at the sides of her waist. They hadn't locked the door and Sora came crashing in seeing them making out.

"Get another room you guys!" he said playfully. Roxas watched him. His every movement.

"Knock before you com in!" Roxas crossed his arms.

"Hello? This is my house."

"Whatever."

"Hey where's Kairi?" Jen asked wanting to know what Sora would say.

"She left. She didn't feel well. Must be the smell of the mashed potatoes in contact with Roxas." Sora lied hoping they wouldn't suspect something was wrong.

"Oh okay...I hope she'll feel well later because I was planning a sleepover at my house!" she exclaimed.

"You didn't tell me that." Roxas said. Jen looked at him and gave him a wink.

"I just decided that right now. Oh and you guys are invited too. Anyway I'll be on my way to invite the others! Be there at seven thirty!" Jen said going downstairs and leaving the house.

"Phew that was close." she said to herself. "But what the heck is wrong with Sora. He even lied!" Jen grabbed her cell phone and started calling her friends.

"That was unexpected." Sora said still looking at the stairs where Jen had been seconds ago.

"Yep..tell me about it. Not even telling her boyfriend before her friends. That's harsh. Poor little me!" Roxas whined. He was just acting but obviously Sora didn't see that.

"Yeah! Haha! Anyway my mom is getting there soon so you should go dress yourself before she starts asking questions about your half-nakedness." Sora chuckled.

"Right!" he said hurrying into the bedroom.

"Something is weird about Roxas today. Must be the prank." Sora said going downstairs.

Kairi was at the beach. She didn't feel like going home. Instead she went to the beach. The water always calmed her. The whole conversation with Sora played like a CD on repeat.

_"Kairi, we have to talk."_

_"You don't mean..." she got cut off by Sora._

_"Yeah Kairi. I..there's something wrong with me. And now I can't stay just us alone. I feel like I can't talk because I'm afraid but..yeah you get the point..we don't do_

_anything alone anymore. We're always with that gang and I feel we got distant and I need a break." he explained. He tried to look into Kairi's eyes but he couldn't. Not after what he said to her._

_"You really mean that?" Kairi said sounding sad. Sora nodded. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes._

_"We can still be friends." Sora said._

_"Friends?" could be heard in a whisper._

"Why?" Kairi asked looking at the sky. She heard laughing that she instantly recognized as her new neighbor Vanessa. She looked in direction of her laugh and saw her with a guy. She watched them run around in circles and laughing happily. Kairi recognized that guy. It was Dave. An old friend of hers that she hasn't talked to in years because they grew apart. She saw Vanessa stopped and looking at her. Dave also stopped and saw Kairi. Vanessa said something to Dave and they came to see Kairi.

"Hey Kari! What's wrong?" Vanessa asked. Dave didn't know what to say.

"It's nothing..." Kairi replied.

"Are you sure?" Kairi nodded her head.

"Kairi?" Dave started speaking. Kairi lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"I remember that look. When there's something bothering you."

"How do you..?" Kairi asked.

"I had a crush on you when we were younger." Dave explained.

"Really?" Kairi asked. He nodded.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I got over it already." he said. "But now you don't seem well. What's wrong?" he asked. Kairi was about to say something when her cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kairi?"

"Yeah it's me." Kairi said.

"It's Jen!"

"Oh hi Jen. You're not at Sora's anymore?"

"Nope. Actually about that, I kind of randomly said that I would have a sleepover at my house. Sora said you weren't feeling well so I thought what great idea to make you feel better..I think? Are you feeling well?" Jen asked. Kairi half understood what she said.

"Uh yeah..I'm okay. So that sleepover of yours? How many people are you inviting?"

"Well since we're like more than twenty I asked Namine and she said it would be okay at her house since it's bigger. We already been there while you guys were at camp. So be at Namine's house at seven thirty! Love you bye!" Jen said hanging up. Kairi didn't have a chance to say anything before Jen hung up.

"Who was it?" Dave asked.

"It was Jen. It's for..hey Dave? Do you want to go to the sleepover? It's at Namine's house!" Dave nodded.

"I want to go too!" Vanessa said pouting with cute eyes.

"I think she'll call you." Kairi said. Right on cue, Vanessa's cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vanessa! It's Jen!"

"Oh hey! And yeah I'll go to the sleepover."

"Right..how did you kn.."

"I'm with Kairi. Oh and by the way we're bringing someone else but we're not telling." Vanessa said winking at Dave and Kairi.

"Okay seven thirty! Don't forget!" Jen said hanging up.

"Well, I better go, it's getting late. See you guys later!" Kairi said. Her mood was lifted. She was so happy she had many friends.

"When will the sun set?" Vanessa asked Kairi before she left.

"It's setting like at eight and a quarter. Why?" Kairi asked suddenly getting interested.

"Eight fifteen??? Tell Jen that we'll be there at eight thirty!" Jen said before Kairi nodded and left.

"We still have to pack our things. I say we go now and we'll come back here in time for the sunset."

"Great idea!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Wait..I don't know exactly where I live.."Vanessa said. Dave rolled his eyes.

"Come on!" Dave said pulling her with him.

It was seven thirty, everyone except Vanessa and Dave was there. They all had their stuff with them plopped on the floor waiting for Vanessa.

"Seems Vanessa is late." Jen said.

"Well she said that she'll be here at eight thirty. She's doing some personal stuff." Kairi explained.

"Like bumping into people and hanging out with them." Kevin said already knowing that Dave was coming.

"Right! Hehe.."Kairi laughed nervously.

"I already know he's coming." Kevin whispered in Kairi's ear.

Dave and Vanessa were at the beach with their stuff. They were waiting for the sun to set. Dave had one arm around Vanessa's waist. They both smiled when pink and oranges color started to appear from the sky.

"This is why I like sunsets. Especially on the beach." Vanessa whispered.

"We're here!!!" Vanessa exclaimed. They were both running since they were a little bit too much late.(**okay weird sentence there**)

"Dave?" Jen said wide-eyed. She wasn't expecting him here.

"You know him?" Sophia asked.

"I sure do!"

"Yeah he goes to our school." Sora explained.

"Hey Sora!" Dave said.

"Well this is Dave for those who don't know him." Vanessa said.

"Yeah you bump into people to meet them. We all know that!" Kevin said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Yuffie said getting in a pose in front of Kevin. He just rolled his eyes whilst everyone laughed.

"Yuffie! Please don't do that!" Max said.

"But..but..Maxi-poo!" she said putting on a pouty face. He turned away trying to ignore her pout but he couldn't.

"Oh continue!"

"Thanks." Kevin said sarcastically.

"You're a bit sarcastic, huh Kevin?" Sarah said.

"Whatever!" he replied.

"Vanessa! Control your brother!" Christina said.

"Why me? You're his girlfriend!" Vanessa said. Everyone cheered. They hadn't heard the news except Sophia.

"Lucky girl, ya!" Wakka said.

"Kevin and Christina, sitting on a tree, K-I-S...mhfghmhm." Christina put her hand over Catherine's mouth stopping her from singing.

"Immatures." Paine said crossing her arms.

"When do you have any fun?" Roxas asked clenching his fist.

"It's obvious. When you get embarrassed." They all glared at her.

"Anyway...what are we doing here outside?" Sam asked.

"We're getting some fresh air to freshen your memory." Mike said.

"Huh? That wasn't funny." Riku said.

"It's not supposed to be." Mike said.

"Oh."

"Hahahahaa!" Mike and Sam both laughed. Riku had been tricked in their joke.

"Nam, I'm getting cold. When are we going in?"

"Never!" Danny said.

"But Danny, I'm getting cold too!" Ashley whined. He got behind her and hugged her.

"I want candy!" Selphie demanded. She stomped her foot on the floor and Tidus followed.

"I wonder if Hayner and Olette would do that." Sora wondered.

"Oh yeah! They are the Twilight Town's hyper couple." Roxas said remembering when they came to Destiny Islands for him.

"And Wakka on a diet? Please!!" Riku exclaimed.

"Wow we sure missed some things." Mike said.

"You bet!" Catherine said.

"Remember Rikku?" Dave said.

"Oh not her! She was like a hundred percent trouble."Sora said crossing his arms.

"Tell me about it!"Kairi said.

"Oh yeah. Her!" Jen scoffed.

**Sorafanluver: That's chapter 34! anyway it was cut short since I have to go and I wanted to update but anyway it still a chapter!**

**Sora: I gave Christmas presents to everyone!**

**Sorafanluver: Sora..Christmas is in 5 months.**

**Sora: No it isn't! You're wrong!**

**Roxas: Hey Sora Thanks for the Christmas present! I'm gonna go open it and use it well!**

**Namine: Yeah Sora Thanks! I'm gonna go too!**

**Kairi: Oh thankie Sora-poo! I forgot your Christmas present but I'll give it to you next time we see each other! Bye!**

**Sora: You see?**

**Sorafanluver: What is this world?**

**Sora: anyway I gave myself a present too so I'm gonna use it. **

**1hour later-**

**Roxas, Namine and Kairi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**Sorafanluver: Man..REVIEW PLZ OR YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT SORA GAVE THEM!! AND WHAT HE GAVE HIMSELF.**


	35. Pillow Fight!

**Sorafanluver: YAY CHAPTER 35!! Hey Sora!!**

**Sora?: What I'm not Sora..**

**Sorafanluver: But you're exactly like Sora! Blue eyes, tan skin, that body and the spiky brown hair!!**

**Sora?: That's what I look like since I used Sora's gift.**

**Sorafanluver: ROXAS????**

**Roxas: Yeah..great now I look exactly like Sora. Right Namine?**

**Namine?: My name is Kairi!!! **

**Roxas: Don't tell me you used Sora's gift?**

**Kairi: Yeah...**

**Kairi?: Hey Sora, me???? What the? I'm over here so I can't be over there! -looks in the mirror- AAAAAAAAAH MY BEAUTIFUL BLOND HAIR!!!! WHY DOES SHE HAVE IT NOW???**

**Kairi: I have it now! **

**Namine: Well I have yours.**

**Roxas: If I look like Sora and you girls look like each other then..there's two options. Sora wanted a clone or he looks like me.**

**Sorafanluver: Where is he by the way?**

**Roxas: I dunno.**

**Sorafanluver: WEll since you look like Sora I want you now!!!! -hugs tightly the new Sora-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_**Crush or Love?**_

_Chapter 35 : Pillow Fight!_

_"Remember Rikku?" Dave said._

_"Oh not her! She was like a hundred percent trouble."Sora said crossing his arms._

_"Tell me about it!"Kairi said._

_"Oh yeah. Her!" Jen scoffed._

"She made me do bad things" Yuffie said, clenching her fist towards the first person she saw, Roxas.

"Who's she?" he said getting nervous of Yuffie's attempt.

"A girl who came here, she beat my mom. She stole my dad's things. She was only trouble." Sora explained.

"We eventually caught her for beating's Sora's mom, well Sora discovered but that made her move from here." Riku said crossing his arms and leaning on the front door of Namine's house.

"She told me you were just using me and that I shouldn't have had feelings for you because you..she thought you were stupid." Dave said to Jen.

"I didn't know why I believed her." he said furiously. Vanessa rubbed his back to calm him down.

"And where's Yuna?" Namine asked.

"I haven't seen her since that party." Sora said. Sophia, Josh, Sam, Mike, Christina, Vanessa, Sarah, Kevin, Paine, Catherine, Danny, Ashley, Roxas, Max and Jessica were all eyes on them listening to their conversation which they hadn't been there to see by their own eyes.

"Sophia, what are they talking about?" Jessica asked. Sophia shrugged. Paine just stood there listening. Danny and Ashley decided to talk together alone. Roxas was beside Jen, his arm around her waist, listening about this Rikku they were talking about. Vanessa was hanging on Dave's arm.

"Guys!?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"We're like here and we would like to enter because we don't know who Rikku is." Sam said shoving Sarah behind him.

"Right. I forgot." Namine said. "Oh and since we're like too much, I decided we'd split into fair groups. Let's see, how many are we? There's me, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Jen, Roxas, Max, Sophia, Jessica, Dave, Yuffie, Paine, Danny, Ashley, Kevin, Vanessa, Mike, Josh, Sam, Sarah, Christina, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie and Catherine. That makes..twenty five. So there will be five groups of each five persons. I say we have some team captain's.!" Namine said.

"I'm a team captain!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'm one two!" Roxas said glaring at Sora.

"I'm another one!" Mike said.

"I''m the last one!" Tidus exclaimed having a handful of candies shoved in his mouth.

"I'm the other captain!" Danny said.

"Okay guys. We'll start by picking a girl so it's fair." Namine commanded.

"I'm choosing Kairi!" Sora said. He tried to avoid the end of their relationship by choosing Kairi so they wouldn't suspect a thing.

"I'm choosing Jen!" Roxas said.

"I choose Jessica!" Mike said.

"I choose Selphie." Tidus said all hyper jumping around everywhere like he had won some trophy or a big prize.

"I choose Ashley!" Danny said.

"I take Namine!" Sora said.

"I'm taking...Riku!"

"Roxas...you have to choose a girl!" Namine said. He slapped his head and decided another person.

"Okay then..Catherine!"

"I take Sarah!"

"Yuffie!" Tidus exclaimed. Yuffie jumped with Tidus. It seems Yuffie ate some candy in secret.

"I choose Christina!

"I take Vanessa!"

"Sophia!" Roxas said.

"Paine!"Mike said.

"Wakka" Tidus said.

"I take Max!" Danny said.

"I take Kevin."Sora exclaimed.

"Well, I choose Riku!" Roxas exclaimed finally getting to choose Riku.

"I pick Sam!" Mike said.

"I take Dave!" Tidus exclaimed again.

"I pick Josh!" Danny said.

"Well the teams are made. I have four guest rooms and I have my own bedroom and since Sora picked me, we get my room!" Namine said. Roxas crossed his arms and sighed.

"Remember when we stayed here and the others went to camp?" Roxas started.

"What about it?" Sora asked.

"You and Namine had something going on." Roxas said. Everyone was wide-eyed except those who were there when they weren't at camp.

"Roxas, it was a mere coincidence that we were sleeping together at the beach! Besides I don't have a..uh..to spill what I do with girls!" Sora said trying to change the subject.

"Oh Sora..just say it." Jen said standing beside Roxas. All the others were whispering and listening.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. Kairi just stood there uncertain of what was happening.

"Oh she left. She didn't feel well. Must be the smell of the mashed potatoes in contact with Roxas. Yeah Right! Quit the act Sora!" Roxas said.

"Wait, who's this about now?" Riku asked.

"Why don't you ask Sora?" Jen said to Riku.

"Sora?" Sora lifted his head.

"I..don't understand. How do you guys know?" Sora asked to Roxas and Jen.

"Oh we have ears cuz." Roxas said. Sora looked around him. Everyone was looking at him.

"What are they talking about Sora?" Kairi asked.

"You know Kairi." Sora said. Kairi understood.

"GUYS!!!" Namine yelled.

"Let's just get over this alright????" she said again trying to get their attention. Everyone had lost interest and went to their rooms except Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Jen and Roxas. Well the others were peeking but they just wanted to leave them space.

"I..I.."Sora said.

"What is wrong with you? Lying to everyone. You're not the same anymore." Roxas said.

"Lying?" Riku asked.

"About what?" Namine asked at her turn.

"Us." Kairi said softly.

"Huh?" Namine didn't understand.

"Can't you see Namine? They're acting over a lie!" Roxas said.

"Lie? What lie?" Namine asked again.

"Okay okay! Kairi and I aren't.."

"Virgins anymore?" Riku asked.

"Why does every guy say that?" Jen asked herself.

"We're not going out together anymore. I didn't want to say it but it was getting harder for me every single second." Sora exclaimed lifting his arms in the air.

"We're sorry guys but..it just wasn't right lying." Jen explained trying to make some sense. Roxas put his hand on her shoulder. Sora saw the others peeking out of their room.

"How did you guys know?" Sora asked.

"Remember when you both heard friends?" Jen asked.

"That was you??" Kairi exclaimed.

"How come we didn't see you?"

"I was hidden in the stairs and when I heard Kairi was leaving I ran as fast as I could without doing any noise. I ran to Roxas and I told him and that's when you found us making out in the bathroom." Jen said. Roxas gulped and laughed nervously knowing the others were listening. He heard distant laugh.

"I'm sorry guys." Namine said.

"Yeah, I mean you guys got us together and got Roxas and Jen together and you guys are over." Namine said sadly.

"Anyway, we have a sleepover to attend to! We wouldn't want you guys to be all saddened about us so let's have some fun!" Sora exclaimed.

"Okay! There's three bowls of popcorn in every room!" Namine exclaimed. The other went back inside the rooms to eat the popcorn.

"Okay then! Me and Roxas will go into our room! See you guys later!" Jen said leaving with Roxas to their room. Sora, Kairi and Namine went to join Vanessa and Kevin whilst Riku went to join Roxas' room because Roxas and Jen had left him standing there.

-In Mike's room-

"You guys are freaks. Paine said lying on the bed. Mike and Sam were jumping on another bed seeing who got higher whilst Jessica encouraged Mike and Sarah cheered for Sam.

"Come on Sam! You're the best!" Sarah screamed.

"Mike! She's wrong! You're the best in the world." Jessica yelled. Paine sighed seeing they wouldn't finish until Sam or Mike's head would hit the ceiling which was very high.

-In Tidus' room-

Selphie and Yuffie were jumping everywhere. Wakka and Tidus were singing some dumb songs about Internet being for porn or that they were too sexy for their shirt. Dave just sighed minding his own business when Tidus grabbed his wrist and led him to dancing to the 'We're all in this together' song from High School Musical.

"**We're all in this together!**" Tidus yelled.

"**We're all in this together**

**Once we know**

**That we are**

**We're all stars**

**And we see that**

**We're all in this together**

**And it shows**

**When we stand**

**Hand in hand**

**Make our dreams come trueeeeeeee!**" Wakka sang.

"umm..**WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER?**"Dave said randomly.

"**We're all here**

**and speaking out with one voice**

**we're going to rock the house (rock the house)**

**the party's on now everybody make some noise**

**come on scream and shout**" Tidus sang.

"**We've arrived because we stuck together**

**Champions one and all**" Selphie joined.

**"We're all in this together**

**Once we know**

**That we are**

**We're all stars**

**And we see that**

**We're all in this together**

**And it shows**

**When we stand**

**Hand in hand**

**Make our dreams come true!**" they all sang.

"**What time is it?**" Tidus started.

"**Summertime**

**It's our vacation**

**What time is it?**

**Party time**

**That's right, say it loud**

**What time is it?**

**The time of our lives**

**Anticipation**

**What time is it?**

**Summertime**

**School's out, scream and shout!**" Yuffie and Wakka sang together.

-In Danny's room-

Danny and Ashley were lying on a bed together talking about stuff. Christina was doing her nails humming a song. Max and Josh were playing some video games that were installed in the room. They were playing Super Smash Brothers Melee.

"Take that young Link!" Max yelled.

"Oh you'll regret that Pikachu!"

"Man that Mewtwo is attacking me mentally." Max pouted.

"I have Kirby who sucks me and get my powers!" Josh said. Christina just sighed. They were acting pretty childish.

-In Roxas' room-

Roxas was jumping on the matress ignoring Jen's commments about being immature and that she'll pull off his pants.

"Come on Roxas! Stop or I'll pull your pants off!" Jen yelled after him.

"Make me!" Roxas dared. Jen got on the bed and caught Roxas while he was jumping and held on his pants that pulled off by themselves when he got higher. She got off the bed leaving a Roxas in a shirt and boxers jumping on the bed. He smirked and took off his shirt getting some credit by Sophia and Catherine. Riku was playing GameBoy Adavance SP. Guess what the game was? Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.

"Why is there a guy who looks exactly like Sora? Hey and she looks like Namine! ...That could be Kairi..hey! It looks like me!!" Riku exclaimed.

"There's Tidus! Wakka! Selphie! Yuffie!" Riku exclaimed again.

-In Sora's room-

They could hear all the yelling and the jumping around everywhere from the other rooms. Sora smirked grabbing a pillow. Why couldn't he have fun too?

"Hey Kevin!" Sora said. Kevin turned his head in direction of Sora but ends getting hit by a pillow. He grabs a pillow nearby and attempts to attack Sora but hits Namine. Namine of course gets angry and grabs two pillows hitting Vanessa and Kairi.

"PILLOW FIGHT!!!!" Sora yelled.

"Wait!" Namine said stopping Sora. " We need some music on!" she pulled a CD and let it play on her sound system. The song was 'Don't Stop The Music'.

"PILLOW FIGHT!!!" Sora yelled again. They smashed the others with their pillow and they laughed at the same time. Sora was hitting Kevin whilst he hit Namine who hit Vanessa who hit Kairi who hit Sora. They changed of person when they realized they were fighting in a circle so they hit anybody who was in their way. Feathers flew everywhere in the room as the impact of the pillows let more feathers out.

**Sorafanluver: Cheerios give a lot of inspiratin haha!**

**Sora: My name is Roxas! I'm a false keyblade bearer! I'm not a hero! I'm a zero! I like girls and boys! I like to pick my nose when nobody's looking! I have a liking for fat rabbits!**

**Sorafanluver: I know it's you Sora..**

**Sora: ooh man..you saw Roxas?**

**Sorafanluver: Yep he looks just like you looked before you changed your look to look like Roxas looked like before he changed his look to look like you looked before..god it turns in a circle.**

**Sora: HaHa!**

**Roxas: Sora! I'll get you for this. It's the worst Christmas ever!**

**Namine and Kairi : You are in big trouble Rox..Sora!!!**

**Sorafanluver: -sigh- I think Sora was blond at the beginning...anyway REVIEW PLZ**


	36. Spin The Bottle

**Sorafanluver: Well this story is finishing soon...sadly..lol but there will be a sequel because this one ends in a cliffie hehe...**

**Sora: I hope you don't turn me blond in this story! See the results???**

**Sorafanluver: You gave that to yourself..**

**Sora: Right...**

**Sorafanluver: Whatever Sora just do the disclaimer.**

**Sora: Why should I? Fine...Disclaimer: Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts. Don't you get it?? She doesn't own me!!!**

**Sorafanluver: Whatever.. btw HSM 2 Spoilers Song so just skip the writing like this one.**

_Crush or Love?_

_Chapter 36: Spin The Bottle_

_"PILLOW FIGHT!!!" Sora yelled again. They smashed the others with their pillow and they laughed at the same time. Sora was hitting Kevin whilst he hit Namine who hit Vanessa who hit Kairi who hit Sora. They changed of person when they realized they were fighting in a circle so they hit anybody who was in their way. Feathers flew everywhere in the room as the impact of the pillows let more feathers out._

_**One hour later--------------------**_

Sora, Kevin, Kairi, Vanessa and Namine were all plopped on the floor laughing nonstop. They were tired from all that fighting.

"We..haha...should..haha...go to ...sleep!" Vanessa said.

"Yeah..haha!" Kairi stopped laughing."I wonder what the others are doing." Kairi wondered. Kevin and Vanessa both shrugged at the same time.

"I can hear Tidus and Selphie singing High School Musical songs." Namine said rolling her eyes. Kevin stood up.

"Did you say High School Musical songs?" he asked. Namine nodded lifting an eyebrow. He got all hyper opened the door and exited the room. Sora, Kairi and Namine gave all weird faces to Vanessa.

"He's a fan." she explained.

"You mean a big fan." Sora added.

"Sure. He knows all the songs and even the new ones." Vanessa explained.

"Right..Is it me or did I just hear 'I'll get you Pikachu!'?" Sora asked. Namine rolled her eyes.

"I think they're playing that Super Smash game." Kairi said.

"Really? Then see you guys later!" Sora said leaving the room. Now it was left to three girls. They all sighed of relief. Unexpectedly, Vanessa and Namine approached Kairi.

"Nam? Nessa? What's wrong?" she asked fearing what they might be willing to ask. Then she saw their sad faces. They both hugged Kairi and then pulled away.

"We're sorry, Kairi." Namine started.

"Yeah but we're here for you." Vanessa said. Kairi the understood and knew they would be talking about that.

"Guys it's okay. It's not like I haven't broken up before with him." Kairi tried to explain.

"That was different. At the moment, Rikku was separating you but now..it's weird how all of a sudden he just decided to break up." Namine said.

"Nam, I don't completely know what's happening to him but there is a link to all our new friends." Kairi said. She was holding her tears so they wouldn't flood her beautiful porcelain like face.

"What?" Vanessa and Namine asked at the same time.

"Yeah he said we were always all the gang together so we couldn't spend time alone. And that when we would be alone, he didn't know what to say. Like we didn't know each other really well." Kairi explained. She grabbed a pillow against her and hugged it tightly not wanting to let it go.

"We're really sorry." Vanessa said.

"It's not your fault. I still have you guys, and the others too and besides even if it will be awkward between us we are still friends." Kairi explained sniffling.

"Yeah it will change things."

"Maybe you should give a go for other guys." Namine suggested.

"What??"

"Yeah there's Mike and Sam."

"There's Josh too!" Namine added.

"No, he seems taken. Sophia is all over him." Vanessa explained.

"I don't know about this guys."Kairi said fearing what plan they had in mind.

"Come on! It will be fun! Let's go see Mike and Sam!" Vanessa both pulled them with her and out of the room.

When they entered the room where Mike and Sam were they saw Jessica and Sarah doing their toenails. Mike and Sam were on a mattress jumping. Paine had her arms crossed watching Tv.

"Hey girls!" Mike exclaimed. Namine went to them and told them something. Soon they both stopped jumping and followed the girls to their room. In their room they all sat on the floor in a circle.

"Are we playing Spin the bottle?" Mike asked. He was in red shorts and had no shirt on. Sam had white shorts and no shirt on. All the jumping had heated them so they had taken off their shirt while jumping.

"You guys want to?" Namine asked.

"Sure." They both said.

"We just have to keep it a secret from Riku." Namine said softly. They all laughed but understood it was part of the game.

"Anyway let's just start with this water bottle I have." Vanessa said handing the bottle to Namine since she was turning first.

-In Tidus' room---

Kevin had joined them. Wakka and Dave weren't singing anymore and Yuffie was eating sweets to get hyper again. Tidus,Selphie were singing 'You Are The Music And Me' and Kevin was singing along.

**Na na na na**

**Na na na na yeah**

**You are the music in me**

**You know the words "Once Upon A Time"**

**Make you listen? There's a reason.**

**When you dream there's a chance you'll find**

**A little laughter or a happy ever after**

**Your harmony to the melody**

**It's echoing inside my head**

**A single voice (Single voice)**

**Above the noise**

**And like a common thread**

**Hmm, you're pulling me**

**When I hear my favorite song**

**I know that we belong**

**Oh, you are the music in me**

**Yeah it's living in all of us**

**And it's brought us here because**

**Because you are the music in me**

**Na na na na (Ohh)**

**Na na na na na**

**Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)**

**You are the music in me**

**It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)**

**Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)**

**There's no name for it (No name for it)**

**I'm saying words I never said**

**And it was easy (So easy)**

**Because you see the real me (I see)**

**As I am**

**You understand**

**And that's more than I've ever known**

**To hear your voice (Hear your voice)**

**Above the noise (Ohh ohh)**

**And no, I'm not alone**

**Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)**

**When I hear my favorite song**

**I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)**

**You are the music in me**

**It's living in all of us**

**And it's brought us here because**

**You are the music in me**

**Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)**

**We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)**

**Connected and real**

**Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)**

**Na na na na (Ohh yeah)**

**Na na na na (Ohh yeah)**

**Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)**

**You are the music in me (In me)**

**Na na na na (Ohh yeah)**

**Na na na na (Ohh yeah)**

**Na na na na**

**You are the music in me**

**When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)**

**I know that we belong (We belong)**

**You are the music in me**

**Yeah it's living in all of us**

**It's brought us here because (Here because)**

**You are the music in me**

**Na na na na (Ohh yeah)**

**Na na na na (Ohh yeah)**

**Na na na na**

**You are the music in me (Yeah) **

Yuffie the screamed:"Work This Out!"

**Dave:**

**How did we get from the top of the World**

**to the bottom of the heap?**

**Yuffie:**

**I don't recall you mentioning**

**the boss is such a creep**

**Wakka:**

**We still have the ingredients to**

**make this summer sweet**

**Yuffie:**

**Well, i got rags instead of riches**

**Kevin:**

**And all these dirty dishes**

**All:**

**Just wish i had three wishes**

**Selphie:**

**(Okay guys, break it up)**

**Tidus:**

**We've got to work, work**

**to work this out**

**We'll make things right,**

**the sun will shine**

**If we work, work**

**there'll be no doubt**

**We can still save the summer**

**If we work this out!**

**Dave**

**(Dude, what have you gotten us into?)**

**Tidus:**

**(Come on, we can totally**

**turn this thing around)**

**Dave:**

**I'd rather face a seven footer**

**straight up in the post**

**Yuffie:**

**That sure beats hangin' here**

**Yuffie and Selphie:**

**And burning someone's toast.**

**Kevin:**

**I needed Benjamins, but**

**this ain't worth the stress**

**Yuffie:**

**Maybe there's a better way**

**to fix this greasy mess**

**Tidus:**

**We're a champion team,**

**a well-oiled machine,**

**and we've faced tougher**

**problems than this.**

**I know it's a grind, but**

**I'm sure we can find**

**a way to have fun while**

**we get this job done.**

**We've got to work, work**

**to work this out**

**Tidus and Selphie:**

**We'll make things right**

**the sun will shine**

**If we work, work**

**there'll be no doubt**

**We can still save the summer**

**Wakka, Yuffie, Tidus and Selphie:**

**If we work this out!!**

**Tidus:**

**(Let's work it!)**

**Tell me what you want**

**Selphie:**

**Tell me what you need**

**Wakka:**

**A little bit of sugar**

**Yuffie:**

**A little bit of butter**

**Selphie:**

**It's the perfect recipe!**

**All:**

**Pay day!**

**Kevin:**

**It'll taste so sweet**

**All:**

**Pay Day!**

**Wakka:**

**Good enough to eat**

**Kevin:**

**Gonna make some motion pictures**

**Yuffie:**

**Hit the mall with all my sisters**

**Wakka:**

**Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers**

**Selphie:**

**Kick it with the music mixers**

**Dave:**

**Buy a ride that suits my style**

**Yuffie:**

**Lounge around the pool and while**

**Tidus:**

**Make a date with my favorite girl**

**Tidus and Selphie:**

**We've got it made!**

**All:**

**We've got to work, work**

**to work this out**

**We'll make things right,**

**the sun will shine**

**If we work, work**

**there'll be no doubt**

**We can still save the summer**

**If we work this out!**

**Work This!**

**Gotta Work This!**

**We can work this out!**

They were all hyper because when they were not singing they had been eating candies and other sweets that came upon their hands.

-In Namine's room---

After Namine spinned the bottle, it landed on Mike. He was just next to her on her left so she leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

"That's all?" Mike asked. They all laughed.

"The spinner decides. Oh and it's possible for the same sex to kiss and no cheek accepted, juts lips." Namine said. Mike spun the bottle and it landed on Namine again. He smirked and leaned on giving her a kiss that lasted more than a minute. She blushed and he smirked again. She spun the bottle and it landed on Sam.

"Wow Nam! You're lucky!" Kairi exclaimed. She kissed Sam softly and got again to her place. Sam spun the bottle.

---------------

Sora was tired from playing some games so he came back to Namine's room. The door was partly open so Sora decided to peek before entering. He got wide-eyed after seeing what he had seen. He saw Sam kissing Kairi for at least a minute. '_It doesn't matter Sora. You're not going out with her anymore. You can do whatever you want and can do whatever she wants.'_ Sora thought. He backed up and ran again to play some more video games.

--------

After doing some turns, they stopped playing spin the bottle. Namine and Vanessa were talking to Mike about stuff and school because they were starting soon. Kairi lead Sam to walk outside. They got to the beach and talked alone. He had put on a shirt since it was a little cold to be shirtless.

"Kai, I know you guys just broke up but.. I thought we could be closer friends..I mean.."

"I know what you mean Sam. I know we don't talk much normally together. But we could start now and let's see what happens." Kairi explained.

"I don't want to rush you." Sam said rubbing the back oh his neck.

"Who says you are? I'm okay with that. All I have to do is get over it." Kairi said.

"You know you're a good kisser Kai!" Sam said smiling, she blushed unaware that Sam saw her. He held her cold hand and walked along the beach.

-------------------

Sora was playing games again and was always loosing. Max and Josh didn't see that since they were so happy that Sora was losing. Sora then left and got to Namine's room without peeking before. He saw Namine, Vanessa and Mike talking together but no sign of Kairi and Sam. He sighed and grabbed his stuff to change and walked to the bathroom which was linked to the room. When he got out in shorts only he saw Kairi hugging Sam and then Sam leaving along with Mike. Nobody had seen him go to the bathroom so when he came out they were all surprised.

"Sora? When did you get here?" Namine asked.

"Long enough to prepare myself to bed. It's like three in the morning and I have an appointment tomorrow to the doctor's." Sora explained. They just nodded one time and got to their occupation before Sora had appeared.

**Sorafanluver: Anyway..one last chapter and its the end!! But then the sequel loll! yay!!**

**Sora: Already??**

**Sorafanluver: Yep. I already said I would let it in a cliffie so try to imagine what would be the cliffie and don't try asking me questions because I always seem to be giving obvious clues to everything, right darkwing13? **

**Sora: Oh poo... I forgot I was running after you guys but I guess I'm over that. But still, I'm not over this blond thing, Sorafanluver!**

**Sorafanluver: I already told you, you made that to yourself.**


	37. Regret

**Sorafanluver: Well this is it! The last Chapter of CoL? Yes next one will be called CoL?2 loll**

**Sora: And?**

**Sorafanluver: Something else loll! Anyway let's get on with this story lol or last chapter!**

**Sora: Disclaimer: Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts. Not even me!! Pretty ol' me! HAHA**

**Sorafanluver: Whatever Sora..**

_Crush or Love?_

_Chapter 37: Regret_

_Sora was playing games again and was always loosing. Max and Josh didn't see that since they were so happy that Sora was losing. Sora then left and got to Namine's room without peeking before. He saw Namine, Vanessa and Mike talking together but no sign of Kairi and Sam. He sighed and grabbed his stuff to change and walked to the bathroom which was linked to the room. When he got out in shorts only he saw Kairi hugging Sam and then Sam leaving along with Mike. Nobody had seen him go to the bathroom so when he came out they were all surprised._

_"Sora? When did you get here?" Namine asked._

_"Long enough to prepare myself to bed. It's like three in the morning and I have an appointment tomorrow to the doctor's." Sora explained. They just nodded one time and got to their occupation before Sora had appeared._

----------------------------------------

Everyone had finally fallen asleep after hours of of excitement, playing and singing. The morning after, Sora had woken up before since he had an appointment. He quietly showered, put on his clothes, packed his stuff and left the room and came down the stairs. At the front door, he came acrosse Namine's father who just smiled to Sora letting him out of the house or mansion for him.

-----------------

Namine woke up just a few minutes after Sora left. She noticed Sora wasn't there anymore. She started waking up Kairi, Vanessa then Kevin. They got to the other four rooms separately and started waking everyone up.

--------

Everyone showered using the three bathrooms in the house. They all packed and got ready to leave until Sophia said she had an announcement to make.

"Okay, since Jen and Namine took care of this sleepover. I decided to plan a barbecue. So make sure to be there at seven, bring your swimsuits or bikinis and tell Sora!" Sophia said. Everyone nodded and left except Namine who lived there. Namine sat on the couch and sighed. She knew Sora had left for another reason. But she couldn't do anything.

An hour later, Namine's cellphone was ringing. She answered and found out it was Kairi.

"Hey Namine!"

"Hey Kairi!"

"Do you want to go to the mall? I need a new bikini!"Kairi exclaimed.

"I need a new one too. So, I'll pick you up in ten minutes! See you later!" Namine said hanging up. Fifteen minutes later, Namine and Kairi were coming out of a black limousine. They put their sunglasses and walked to the mall's entrance. In there it was very crowded. They both took off their sunglasses and walked a little bit to the first shop they were going in. After getting out with no bags in Kairi's hand and two in Namine's they got to another store. Exiting that one, Namine saw Sora walking around with a list in his hands. Namine thought of a plan to go talk to him without Kairi following her.

"Erm.. I need to go to the bathroom! Hold these for me!" Namine said handing her bags. She went to the left and then saw Sora. She made sure Kairi wasn't looking and grabbed Sora by the wrist and pulled him somewhere safe they could talk.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" the blonde asked. Sora showed his list to Namine.

"School stuff. Yeah my mom wants me to buy everything today." Sora explained.

"Sure.."

"What brings you here?" Sora asked to Namine. She laughed nervously knowing Sora would understand.

"Oh she's in her 'I need a new something' mood?" Sora asked knowing Kairi had led Namine here.

"Yeah sure...I'm so sorry...but what happened?" Namine asked.

"Things didn't feel right between us right now. It wasn't like before." Sora explained. He sighed and looked to his right. Namine saw Kairi hanging around doing nothing. She shoved Sora in the store they were and went in the back.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later okay? Oh and barbecue at Sophia's at seven. Bring your swimming trunks. Bye Sora!" Namine said leaving Sora in the store. Kairi saw Namine coming out of the store.

"Weren't you in the bathroom?" Kairi asked. They started walking to another store.

"Yeah but I found something cute in the store I was." Namine said trying to convince Kairi.

"In a men's store?" Kairi asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah...for Riku! But I didn't buy it." Namine said lying.

"Okay. Anyway, I need to find that bikini." Kairi said pulling her in a store.

Sora walked and saw Namine was pulled in a store. He just shrugged and held on his list and continued his hunt for school things.

---------------------------------

"Do they know?" A blonde asked.

"I don't know. You were all over me yesterday Sophia." Josh said.

"I guess we do have to tell them. Look at what happened with Sora and Kairi."

"Yeah I wouldn't want it to be like that between us." Josh said. They were sitting on her couch together. Sophia in Josh's arms.

"They had it so great and suddenly it fell flat." Sophia wondered the reasons why it happened.

"So, you have a new bikini that you'll show off?" Josh asked.

"You bet I do! I always have a new bikini for every occasions." Sophia explained.

"We should probably buy the stuff for the barbecue." Josh suggested.

"I already did."

"That's the Sophia I know." he said leaning on her. Their lips met into a kiss.

------------------------------

At Sophia's barbecue, everyone had attended it. Kairi had found her new bikini. White with pink stars. The way she wanted it. Selphie was in a yellow bikini like always. It was always a different but the color was the same. Jen's bikini was pink with black designs. Paine's was black like Yuffie. Tidus had yellow swimming trunks. Wakka's were orange with two blue stripes at each side. Sora's were red with a white stripe at each side. Roxas' were white with blue designs. Danny's were just red. Dave's were green. Sam's were black with yellow designs. Josh's were baby blue. Mike's were just black just like Max. Riku's were aqua, it suited his eyes. Vanessa's bikini was lime green. Kevin's swimming trunks were blue with white designs. Namine's bikini was white. It was very obvious that it would be white. Ashley's bikini was blue and pink. Sarah's bikini was red. Jessica's bikini was brown, Christina's was black with white stars. Catherine's was black with guitar designs. Sophia's was yellow with white striped.

At the barbecue was, Sophia's father cooking for them. Her brother was at soccer pratice and her mom was working. They had a butler, something that Namine didn't feel like having even though she was rich. The butler served everyone who asked for something. Sophia put on loud music so the ambiance was right. Tidus and Wakka kept jumping in the water and getting out of the pool. Selphie wanted to join them but they were too fast for her so she kept cheering for Tidus even though it wasn't a race. Danny and Ashley were on the border of the pool talking with drinks in their hand. Roxas and Sora kept doing cannonballs to splash everyone. Namine was happy he still had some fun. Catherine was sitting on the long chairs with Sarah, Jessica, Vanessa, Jen and Paine. Kevin was splashing playfully Christina and sometimes held her in his arms. Sophia was helping with the food. Josh started eating a hot-dog. Kairi was with Sam talking whilst sitting on the border of the pool. Yuffie was singing along the music and getting splashed by Max. Riku joined Sora and Roxas in their cannonballs. Everyone was having fun. Dave was racing with Mike. At one moment, everyone got to the food stand and prepared their hot-dogs with what they wanted it. Then everyone ate dessert at the same time. Since it was getting dark, it wasn't time for being in the sun. Sarah, Jessica, Vanessa, Catherine and Ashley were dancing to the music. Selphie and Yuffie were singing while they were in the pool. Sora sat on the border of the pool watching everyone. Kairi and Namine were dancing together. Sam, Mike, Max and Josh were racing. Tidus and Wakka were just swimming. Riku sat beside Sora.

"What's up Sora?" Riku asked.

"Sora." Sora answered.

"Huh?"

"Sora means sky in Japanese. You asked what's up." Sora explained. He got a playful punch from Riku while laughing.

"Why do I always get tricked?" Riku asked.

"Well..."

"Don't get started." Riku said leaving Sora and joining Roxas doing cannonballs to splash those who were dancing. Namine saw Sora and decided to see him leaving Kairi to dance with the others. She got into the pool and swam to where Sora was sitting.

"Are you having fun?" Namine asked sweetly. Sora nodded.

"Yeah, I just wanted to think right now." Sora replied.

"Think about what?" she asked.

"Things, you know." Sora said.

"Oh." Namine let out.

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I know things weren't working between Kairi and I anymore but I didn't want to end it. I don't know why I did that. I thought it would take things off my shoulder and it seems I still have things on my mind and it's really bugging me." Sora explained. Namine grabbed Sora's hand in hers.

"You regret?" she asked.

"Kind of...Ok I do. But I don't know how to tell her. I broke her heart. I don't deserve her." Sora said letting a tear roll down his cheek.

"Sora, everybody makes mistakes."

"But look, she's all over Sam now. I lost her forever."Sora said letting another tear out.

"That would be mine and Vanessa's fault." Namine said.

"What?" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, we told her to see other guys and she quickly got the hang of it." Namine said. Another tear stroke. Roxas and Jen were now dancing together and saw Sora crying. They came running to him.

"Cuz! What's wrong?" Roxas asked. Jen rubbed Sora's back.

"I broke her heart. Why? Why did I do that?" Sora yelled. Everyone stared at him after he yelled. Riku went to see him. Kairi looked at Vanessa.

"You should go." Vanessa told her. Kairi knew she was to blame for Sora's yelling. But she shook her head. It was his own fault. He had broken up with her. Everyone was around Sora now. He shook his head and left inside Sophia's house.

"We should let him be, for the moment." Namine told them." He's not feeling well." Roxas stared at the door where his depressed cousin had passed.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Someone needs to talk to him." Jen said.

"Roxas, you should. He's your cousin after all. You could understand him better." Namine said. Roxas nodded and left inside the house searching for Sora. Everyone got back to what they were doing. Kairi came to Namine.

"What's wrong with Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. He's not feeling well. Roxas went to search for him." Namine said. Kairi just sighed and sat on a chair. Sam came trying to lift her mood up. He didn't want to let Sora make her feel like she was right now.

"He's on a roller coaster of emotions." Sophia's father said to Sophia.

"Yeah, I guess so." Namine joined.

"This has been the toughest year for him. It's the second time they have broken up, he got in an accident because of that."Namine said.

"What?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, Kairi broke up with him because she thought he was cheating on her with Rikku. Then he was depressed, I tried to talk to him but he just ignored me and crossed the streets and that's when a car crashed into him. He had a broken leg and was in a long term coma but when Kairi kissed him he woke up from his coma. She apologized to him and they got back together." Namine explained.

"Oh...then he should apologize to her." Sophia suggested.

"But that was for a different situation. Maybe it would work but knowing Kairi, it won't solve anything." Namine said. " It'll just leave a mystery."

"But if Sora explains why he did that, why he thought it would be needed to break up and apologize then maybe Kairi could understand Sora's actions." Sophia said.

------------------

Roxas ran in Sophia's house looking for Sora. He thought of going upstairs but on his way to the stairs he slipped. He got up and saw a drip of blood. He got wide-eyed but then came to his senses. It was just fruit punch. He rushed upstairs seeing a room lighted. He opened the room and saw Sora sitting on the border of the window. A soft knock was heard on the door. Roxas turned around to see Kairi. He nodded and got out of the room leaving Sora and Kairi to talk.

------------------

Everyone saw Roxas coming out and rushed to him.

"Kairi went to see him before I could talk to him. It's better she talks." Roxas explained. They all went to dance again.

--------------------

"I'm sorry." Sora said knowing Kairi was there. He hadn't turned around. He felt she was there. She looked down trying to say the right words.

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything. I'm the evil guy." Sora said.

"I..don't know..what to say... I know we haven't been close these days...Sora..I.." Kairi said. Sora turned his head.

"Kai, I know...bout Sam."

"That it was just to get you jealous?" Kairi asked.

"No but now I know. I know how to trick you." Sora chuckled. He felt a little warm in his heart. He got down from the window border and walked to Kairi.

"You'll always stay here." Sora pointed to his chest. She smiled a little bit.

"Sora..I..love...you.." Kairi said softly. Sora leaned in. His soft lips caressed her lips in a warm kiss. His tongue wanted to pass in her mouth so she opened it. Her tongue did the same. He explored her mouth like there wouldn't be a next time.

The door opened. Roxas and Namine found them. Sora and Kairi separated.

"I love you too but..." Sora whispered in her ear. He left passing Roxas and Namine. Kairi wondered what the rest of the sentence was.

_**The End**_

**Sorafanluver: So what is it after the but?**

**Sora: Well after my butt, if you go down then my legs...**

**Sorafanluver: Not that butt, i said but!!!**

**Sora: huh?**

**Sorafanluver: Whatever Sora. So let you in a question there.. anyway loll..if you want a preview of the sequel's first chapter...I decided you have to guess what song does Catherine sing in chapter 33? Pretty easy! So first person who guess will get a preview. Because the sequel has already been started and not posted until I have someone who will find the correct song. Okay just find the song but I will update the sequel soon!**

**Sora: You talk too much.**

**Sorafanluver: That's it! I'm turning you blond in the sequel. I just have to insert it...at 'The spiky brunette.' Now it's going to be 'The spiky blond'. Though people will think I'll be talking about Roxas but I won't and you will know when you read the sequel's first chapter! Oh in fact I'm listening to the song just right now! anyway PLZ REVIEW GUYS!!!!!!**

** I want to thank these guys for reviewing:**

**Darkwing13**

**Sorasgirl333**

**IcyPirateChic**

**Paper Hearts Blood Ink**

**cracker-jacks000**

**A Serious Joke**

**iluvsorasomuchmorethanyou**

**soraloveskairi159**

**Nexlei**

**Aska-Seeker**

**Inuyasha-Xtreme**

**Lancetree**

**Exodia**

** Rj**

**Lumiere  
**

**1 Dumb Blondie **

**Raynebow Skittlez **

**Crystal**

**jenn**

**nattty1991**

**Suicidal Kitten**

**freaky-callback-girl**

**Michelle**

**chocoboluver829**

**Xiamlliw**

**Heizen Uchiha**

**RuinsofTikal**

**me**

**kingdomhearts lover120**

**Swordbearer**

**black201**

**SuperSelph1992**

**FieryKai**

**Queen Elyon **

**Hiei's ice angel**

**lanablaze92**

**RainingHearts **

**khknight**

**thesrazrbladekisses**

**Son of Monkey D. Luffy **

**Fall Out Punk**

**noname**

**THanks A LOT FOR THOSE REVIEWS THAT KEPT ME GOING!!!! **


End file.
